


Звёздное сияние

by May_Kirishima



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drama, F/M, Global Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Romance, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 43,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_Kirishima/pseuds/May_Kirishima
Summary: Любовь подобна звёздному сиянию. В груди зажигаются миллиарды огоньков, согревающих всё тело изнутри. Но они, по сравнению с настоящими звёздами, могут угаснуть, если сердце разобьётся вдребезги. И возродить этот свет под силу только существу, пережившему похожее горе.
Relationships: Kaworu/May, Nagisa Kaworu/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Neon Genesis Evangelion





	1. Футболка в белую полоску

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The starlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249509) by [May_Kirishima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_Kirishima/pseuds/May_Kirishima). 



> Звёздное сияние — произведение, на которое меня вдохновил Каору. Я попыталась передать все свои чувства на бумаге (звучит странно, хах. Будем думать, что электронные страницы тоже считаются) ради него. Буду очень благодарна, если вы оцените мои труды, коими я решила поделиться с другими Лилим.

— Почему ты так со мной поступаешь? — Киришима протянула руку, чтобы обратно получить футболку её первой любви — Таскэ-сана, но тот холодно посмотрел на неё и покачал головой. — Верни... Прошу...

Девушка сделала шаг вперед, однако мужчина схватил её за руку, не давая тем самым коснуться футболки. Она не значила для него ничего, а для Мэй была единственным и последним источником тепла, которого ей так не хватало. Первая любовь заставила Киришиму испытать на себе бурю незнакомых эмоций, переполнявших её хрупкое молодое тело. Порой ей хотелось кричать о своих чувствах абсолютно всем, но именно сейчас ей было невыносимо больно.

— Она важна для меня, — Мэй зажмурилась, ощущая, как её запястье с силой сжимают. — Таскэ-сан, я люблю её!

— Перестань, — мужчина слегка нахмурился, поправляя длинные волосы, и отбросил вещь в сторону. Черная футболка в тонкую белую полоску упала рядом с мусорным баком, который стоял недалеко от входа в квартиру Таскэ. — Это детские игры. Это пройдёт. Перестань преследовать меня и воображать себе что-то. Я давно сказал, что никогда не буду с тобой.

Глаза Киришимы намокли, хотя она пыталась сдерживать слезы. Ей стало больно физически, потому как её кости чуть ли не трескались от крепкой хватки, но моральное давление было гораздо сильнее. Сердце сжималось, а дыхание постепенно сбилось, и девушка никак не могла набрать достаточно воздуха в легкие.

— Я больше не хочу иметь с тобой ничего общего. Тем более после того, что ты сделала с моей девушкой, — мужчина слегка ослабил хватку, и Мэй наконец смогла освободиться. Она сделала пару шагов назад, врезавшись спиной в стену и застыла на месте. "Как он мог узнать?! Это невозможно!" — эти мысли крутились в голове девушки, пока та пыталась сосредоточиться на разговоре. — Я знаю, что это из-за тебя она сейчас в больнице!

Киришима сползла вниз по стене и закрыла голову руками. Она вся дрожала, боясь даже пошевелиться, ведь знала, что, разозлив любимого, может потерять его. Девушка прекрасно понимала это, но всё равно подвергла Иши-сан опасности, подсыпав в ее еду слабительное. Мэй хотела лишь немного проучить нахалку, а теперь случилось так, что её участи никто бы не позавидовал. 

— Таскэ-сан, я... — Киришима робко подняла голову и со страхом в глазах посмотрела на любимого. Его губы сжались, и он отвернулся. — Я правда не хотела! Я перепутала ингредиенты!

— Уходи, — длинноволосый схватил Мэй за руку и потащил прочь из своей квартиры. — Это была последняя капля.

Киришима вылетела на лестничную площадку и, услышав, как захлопнулась дверь, заплакала. Девушка прильнула к входу в квартиру и начала бить по двери кулаками, надеясь на пощаду со стороны Таскэ. Но он не выходил. И не вышел бы. 

У Мэй начиналась истерика, заставившая её бить по двери еще сильнее. Впиваясь ногтями и тем самым разрывая мягкую обивку, девушка старалась выплеснуть все эмоции. Но они всё не заканчивались. По ту сторону двери стоял Таскэ и сжимал в своей руке футболку, которую Мэй так искренне хотела заполучить. Мужчина понимал, что, отдав вещь, больше не сможет отделаться от лишней проблемы, портящей не только его личную жизнь, но и здоровье его дорогой Иши-сан. 

— Таскэ-сан, я люблю тебя! — Киришима собралась с силами и ударилась о дверь всем телом. Хоть плечо тут же и пронзила резкая боль, девушка постаралась сдержать крик. — Извини! Я больше никогда не трону её! Лишь дай мне быть рядом с тобой! 

Мужчина отбросил футболку в сторону и отошел от двери, чтобы не слышать Мэй. Ему просто надоело каждый раз прощать её выходки, разбираться с истериками, вызванными присутствием Иши. Таскэ направился в комнату, где сел на диван, достал плеер и, засунув наушники в уши, включил громкую музыку. 

— Таскэ… Сан… — Мэй упала на колени и, обняв себя руками, начала дрожать. Гнев сменился отчаянием, девушка уже была не в силах совладать с собой. — Молю… 

Киришима просидела под дверью любимого еще несколько часов, прислушиваясь к каждому звуку. Мимо проходили соседи, но они лишь пожимали плечами, думая, что мать не пускает домой очередную загулявшую школьницу. Мэй наконец решила покинуть место ожидания, когда поняла, что в этом нет никакого смысла. Девушка поднялась на ноги и, повесив на плечо сумку с учебниками, направилась домой. 

Темные улицы были заполнены жителями, которые спешили по домам. Во многих окнах горел свет, а магазины начинали постепенно закрываться. Ночной Токио-2 напоминал девушке её уютную комнату в дождливый день. Такой же тёплый и приветливый. Киришима вдруг почувствовала, как сжалось её сердце, и, в очередной раз обняв себя руками, ускорила шаг. Она уже давно опоздала на поезд, поэтому ей пришлось преодолевать огромное расстояние пешком, из-за чего Мэй пришла домой лишь к десяти вечера. 

— Мэй-чан, ты купила продукты? — мать встретила Киришиму прямо на пороге, однако та впала в ступор и покачала головой. — Что с твоей памятью в последнее время?! 

— Мам… — Мэй опустила взгляд. — Я… Я завтра обязательно куплю их. 

Девушка уронила сумку на пол и, скинув обувь, направилась в свою комнату. Но, открыв дверь, она заметила не самый приятный для неё в данный момент сюрприз. 

— Ф-футболка как у Таскэ-сана?! — Мэй почувствовала, как её глаза заполняются слезами. — Откуда?! Где ты её взяла?! 

Мать Киришимы слабо улыбнулась и тихо, положив руку на плечо дочери, сказала:

— Сегодня проходила мимо магазина с одеждой и заметила её на прилавке. Замечательно, не правда ли? 

По щекам Мэй потекли слёзы, и она, сев на кровать, снова заплакала, обнимая себя руками. Так она старалась защититься от окружающих, получить недостающее тепло. Мать Киришимы села рядом с дочерью и осторожно её обняла. 

— Мы поругались. На этот раз окончательно, — Киришима подняла голову и, всхлипывая, посмотрела на мать. — Он сказал, что не простит меня… 

Женщина прижала к себе Мэй и стала нежно гладить её по спине, стараясь успокоить. Девушка продолжала рыдать, уже не контролируя себя. Слёзы капали на простыни, оставляя мокрые следы. Киришима слегка отстранилась от матери и, посмотрев на футболку, выдавила из себя улыбку. 

— Я… Я должна поговорить с ним, — девушка собралась с мыслями и сжала свою серую юбку. — Но я дам ему немного остыть. Сегодня я натворила слишком много. 

Мать Мэй кивнула и, встав с кровати, покинула комнату. Киришима вновь осталась наедине с собственными мыслями. Этот день был насыщенным событиями, которые ей следовало переварить и обдумать дальнейшие действия. Да, она любила Таскэ уже почти два года, и за это время не раз получала отказ. Но девушка не хотела сдаваться. Её целью было сделать мужчину счастливым, хотя он был против этого. 

"Неужели, если я уйду, то ты будешь счастлив?" — Мэй подошла к окну и посмотрела на ночной город с 8 этажа. У девушки была боязнь высоты, поэтому обычно она старалась держаться от окон как можно дальше, вот только единственным, что сейчас могло ее успокоить, стал великолепнейший вид ночного Токио-2. — "Таскэ-сан, я слишком сильно тебя люблю, чтобы оставить тебя одного! Тем более с той сукой…" 

Киришима шумно выдохнула и бросила свой взгляд на включенный телефон. У неё появилось желание поскорее связаться со своими друзьями, рассказать о случившемся, но она понимала, что сейчас ей лучше прийти в себя. Мэй направилась в душ, где долгое время рассуждала о своих дальнейших планах. Ей категорически не хотелось покидать Таскэ, ведь она считала, что лишь в её силах сделать его счастливым. Простояв под теплой водой около часа, Киришима наконец вышла из ванной комнаты. Её мать давно спала, поэтому девушка очень тихо поужинала и отправилась в свою комнату, чтобы сделать домашку. Но даже тогда её не покидали тревожные мысли. 

"Нужно будет написать ему…" — Мэй взяла телефон в руки и тут же вздрогнула, увидев на экране сообщение от Иши. — "Что ей надо?!" 

_"Я знаю, что ты сегодня натворила. Таскэ-кун рассказал мне в мельчайших подробностях. Если ты еще раз приблизишься к нему, то я повыдергиваю тебе все волосы."  
_

"Что за…?!" — Мэй тут же выронила телефон. Всё её тело покрылось мурашками, а руки задрожали настолько сильно, что не могли удержать даже такой легкий предмет. Ей хотелось спрятаться от всего мира и больше никогда не контактировать с людьми. — "Ненавижу… Ненавижу тебя!" 

Киришима выключила свет и залезла под одеяло, уткнувшись носом в мягкую подушку. Она постаралась успокоиться, представить, что всё хорошо: будто ничего не произошло, а Таскэ-сан её не ненавидит. Но она понимала, что это не так. Девушка зажмурилась, отгоняя плохие мысли, и в тысячный раз начала думать о том, что произошло бы, будь она чуть старше и умнее. Это позволило ей постепенно провалиться в глубокий сон, где с ней рядом находился любимый, который прижимал её к себе, гладя по вьющимся волосам. 

Как только на утро Мэй открыла глаза, в памяти резко всплыло произошедшее. В груди появилось неприятное ощущение, а сама девушка снова начала грустить. Она протянула руку и, взяв телефон, начала проверять личные сообщения. Её давняя хорошая подруга, которая жила в Токио-3, сообщила, что сейчас у неё каникулы, и она бы хотела немного погулять с Киришимой. Та сразу же согласилась, но вспомнила, что мать может не отпустить её одну.

— Мам, — Мэй осторожно зашла в комнату матери. Субботние лучи солнца уже проникли через окно к ней, поэтому женщина не спала, — Вайолет позвала меня в гости. Я могу поехать? 

Девушка спрятала руки за спину, ожидая очередного отказа. Так и случилось. Киришима-сан, как всегда, сказала, что в Токио-3 небезопасно и её дочь слишком маленькая, чтобы ездить куда-то самой. Мэй грустно кивнула, соглашаясь со словами матери и, взяв телефон, написала подруге. 

"Ты не волнуйся, я слышала, что нападений Ангелов больше не будет, — Вайолет отправила самое обнадеживающее сообщение за последние пару дней. — Этот был последним. Тем более в Токио-3 безопасно. Кто знает, вдруг кто-то атакует Токио-2, а там нет такой хорошей защиты!”

Мэй на пару секунд задумалась и притащила матери телефон, показывая сообщение от подруги. Киришима-сан недоверчиво оглядела дочь и, поправив волосы, ответила:

— А если что-то случится? Почему она сама не может приехать к тебе? — женщина прищурилась. — Тем более Токио-3 закрытый город. Вряд ли ты попадёшь туда, как раньше. Тем более одна.

— А что если ты поедешь со мной? — Мэй сделала щенячий взгляд и прижала руки к груди. — Прошу тебя! Я больше не хочу находиться в Токио-2, ведь тут… Слишком грязный воздух… И...

Киришима-сан догадалась об истинных намерениях девушки и закрыла лицо ладонью, понимая, что не сможет отговорить её. Женщина лишь недовольно фыркнула и сказала, что найдёт билеты на поезд через пару дней. Глаза Мэй засияли от счастья и она, впервые за последнее время, сама обняла свою мать, которая явно этого не ожидала. Та слабо улыбнулась и, достав телефон, начала пробивать информацию о состоянии Токио-3 и всем, что с ним связано.

Мэй стала поздним и единственным ребёнком Киришимы-сан, поэтому та дорожила ей настолько сильно, что даже не хотела отпускать от себя ни на шаг. Ей казалось, что этот мир жаждет навредить её дочери, забрать у женщины последнюю надежду на лучшее. Она всегда переживала, если Мэй задерживалась в школе или не брала трубку с первого раза. Была лишь одна персона, которой доверяла вечно беспокоящаяся мать, — Таскэ-сан. С ним она не боялась оставить свою дочь, так как знала, что он не навредит ей.

Порой женщина могла очень сильно накричать на Мэй. Но все эти поступки были вызваны страхом потери дорогого ее сердцу человека. Киришима-сан по понятным причинам не собиралась отпускать юную девушку в незнакомый город, особенно её пугало то, что незадолго до приглашения в Токио-3 велись военные действия, направленные на уничтожение так называемых Ангелов. Женщина могла бы отпустить дочь к подруге на ночёвку в соседний подъезд жилого дома, но сейчас речь шла о поездке в другое, совершенно новое и опасное место.

— Спасибо! Я клянусь, что не подведу тебя! — порой, когда происходили такие моменты, Мэй была одним из самых счастливых людей на планете. Ей хотелось кричать, радоваться и делиться своими чувствами с окружающими. Мысли о встречи с Вайолет хотя бы немного отвлекли её от разбитого сердца. — Я слышала, что в Токио-3 есть очень хорошие университеты. Я бы хотела посмотреть на них…

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что я буду волноваться за тебя? — Киришима-сан взяла дочь за запястье, но та резко отдернула руку и зажмурилась, чувствуя невыносимую боль. — Что случилось?

Мэй слабо улыбнулась и, отведя взгляд в сторону, начала отшучиваться, будто ей снова стало больно из-за нежного прикосновения. Все знали, что у девушки ничтожно низкий болевой порог. Жить с этим было не так просто, ведь каждая царапина болела очень сильно и чувствовалась, словно это открытая рана. Самое забавное было то, что синяки, ушибы и различные повреждения на коже Киришимы очень быстро заживали, хоть и приносили ей достаточный дискомфорт.

— Я понимаю. Но ты ведь знаешь маму Вайолет. Она очень хорошая женщина, — Мэй стала потирать запястье, мысленно задавая лишь один вопрос: “Он точно вчера ничего не сломал мне?” — Она будет звонить тебе каждый час, если ты так хочешь этого. И я могу отправлять тебе фото и видео, чтобы ты не волновалась.

— Тогда я лично довезу тебя до её родителей, хорошо? — женщина ухмыльнулась, но в глубине души у неё паника лишь нарастала. Она понимала, что её дочери может грозить опасность, если в Токио-3 появится очередной Ангел. — Ты так сильно не хочешь дышать с Таскэ-куном одним воздухом?

С губ Мэй сорвался нервный смешок. Её план был рассекречен. Но сбежать из Токио-2 ей хотелось не только по этой причине. Девушка считала, что в новом городе будет чувствовать себя намного комфортнее. Ощущение свободы вдохновляло ее на что-то прекрасное. 

Киришима кивнула, давая матери понять, что та угадала, хотя раскрывать всю правду она не собиралась, поэтому тут же схватила телефон и отправила подруге положительный ответ. 


	2. На поиски прекрасного

— Я не уверена, что твои друзья меня примут, — Мэй держала телефон плечом и, смеялась, разговаривала с Вайолет. Девушка уже имела на руках билеты в Токио-3, поэтому собирала свои вещи, дабы встать пораньше и уехать сразу же. Она не особо любила готовиться с вечера, но перспектива потратить лишнее время на сборы утром радовала её куда меньше. — Ты же знаешь, что я немного… Не лажу с людьми. 

Киришима чуть не уронила телефон, когда сворачивала свою розовую кофту и засовывала её в чемодан. Гаджет запутался в волосах девушки, потому она успела поймать его. Услышав смех по ту сторону экрана, Мэй тоже усмехнулась и прижала телефон к уху. Разговоры с Вайолет всегда помогали ей успокоиться. С ней девушка чувствовала себя в своей тарелке и была уверена, что может поделиться абсолютно всем. 

— Ты знала, что сможешь вживую увидеть пилотов Евангелиона?! — Вайолет восторженно крикнула в трубку, отчего у Мэй по спине побежали мурашки. — Они сражаются ради нас… 

— Да, я слышала, — Киришима запихнула в чемодан чёрные брюки и прижала их рукой. — Но я еду в Токио-3 не ради них, дорогая. 

Мэй знала, что подобными высказываниями может смутить свою подругу, поэтому, когда та на секунду замолчала, девушка тихо хихикнула. Ей нравилось радовать Вайолет такими мелочами. Когда-то она даже пыталась смутить Таскэ-сана, называя его "любимый", но он лишь холодно мерил Киришиму взглядом и ничего не отвечал на это. 

Любовь. Что люди подразумевают под этим словом? Поддержку? Верность? Понимание? Это всё определённо было присуще Киришиме, и все же в её запасе находилось ещё кое-что. Невероятная одержимость и попытки привлечь внимание объекта обожания. Мэй, словно ребёнок, могла начать плакать, только бы Таскэ-сан обратил на неё свой взор. Порой это доводило до того, что они ссорились. Девушка боялась, что их хорошим отношениям приходил конец, но мужчина прощал её. Всегда. Ведь он знал, что она ещё маленькая, поэтому многого не понимает. 

Когда-то эти двое даже не знали друг о друге. Мэй жила обычной жизнью, увлекаясь рисованием, а Таскэ занимался музыкой. В один прекрасный день девушка услышала великолепную игру на гитаре, когда возвращалась домой. В самом центре оживлённой улицы стоял длинноволосый мужчина с группой других музыкантов и развлекал народ. Музыка вдохновила Киришиму, и уже на следующий день девушка притащила на то же место несколько рисунков, на которых был изображён Таскэ с товарищами. Мужчина оценил старания юной слушательницы, и они обменялись номерами. 

Друзья общались практически каждый день. Чаще всего они созванивались по ночам. В основном Таскэ пытался рассмешить вечно грустную Мэй, и ему это всегда удавалось. Девушка заливалась смехом, забывая обо всем на свете. Ей хотелось лишь слышать голос мужчины и радоваться, когда он в очередной раз ласково называл её по имени. 

Через пару месяцев Киришима поняла, что начинает влюбляться. Её манил тембр голоса Таскэ, хорошее отношение к ней и то, что он проводил с ней много времени. Подходил День Рождения мужчины, поэтому девушка и решила признаться ему, но из-за нехватки смелости смогла сделать это только на утро следующего дня. Тогда Таскэ мягко отверг Мэй и начал постепенно от неё отдаляться, чтобы не ранить её ещё сильнее. Но было уже слишком поздно. 

Киришима буквально начала сходить с ума из-за своих чувств. Она никогда раньше не испытывала подобного и даже не знала, что с этим делать. Из-за запретов матери девушка практически ни с кем не общалась, потому пыталась сама познать неизведанное. Ей не объясняли, что ограничивать свободу другого человека, а уж тем более следить за каждым его действием, было, мягко говоря, неправильным. Мэй предполагала, что это нормально, поэтому продолжала доставать Таскэ своими детскими запросами и максимально глупыми просьбами. В конечном итоге ему это надоело. 

— Вайолет, — Киришима наконец собралась с мыслями, — я намеренно хотела вывести её из строя. 

Девушка зажмурилась в ожидании осуждения со стороны подруги, однако та лишь шумно выдохнула в микрофон. Она понимала, что сейчас Мэй нужна поддержка, но все же противоречивые чувства не давали ей похвалить такой поступок, а уж тем более сказать Киришиме, что она совершила ошибку. И так, и так Вайолет могла сделать только хуже, поэтому предпочла молчать. 

"Ненавижу Иши! Ненавижу её!" — Мэй вновь погрузилась в свои мысли, когда её взгляд зацепился за висящую на вешалке футболку. — "Лучше бы она умерла!" 

Девушка вдруг дёрнулась, испугавшись собственных желаний, и воспоминания нахлынули с новой силой. Иши-сан появилась в жизни Таскэ совсем неожиданно. Она будто бы пришла из ниоткуда, чтобы помочь мужчине побороть депрессию, вызванную расставанием с его бывшей. Мэй знала обо всем, что происходило в жизни любимого и всегда старалась быть рядом, хотя он не ценил этого. В какой-то степени Киришима была для него всего лишь ребёнком, которого нужно как следует воспитать, но она сама думала иначе. Поэтому, когда пришла Иши, маленькая Мэй сразу же приревновала Таскэ к ней и закатила очередную истерику. 

— Как ты мог?! Я что, шутка для тебя? Ничего не значу? — Мэй сжимала в руках рисунки, которые принесла специально для Таскэ. В мокрых ладонях девушки они помялись, а маркеры вместе с карандашами и ручками потекли. — Почему она?! Почему не я? 

— Ты прекрасно знаешь ответ, Мэй-чан, — мужчина грустно вздохнул и посмотрел в глаза его подопечной. — Ты слишком… Юна для меня, глупышка. 

Киришима впервые почувствовала жгучую боль в груди. Ей хотелось закричать, но тогда она понимала, что уже слишком сильно достала Таскэ-сана показными истериками, и он подумает, что это одна из них. Поэтому она дождалась, когда останется наедине с собой, и тихонько заплакала. Иши забрала у неё самое дорогое. Того, кто давал Мэй надежду на лучшее. Того, кто мог успокоить девушку лишь одним — "Мэй-чан, я рядом". Это всё было потеряно в считанные секунды. И Киришима винила во всем Иши, поэтому решила при первой же возможности подсыпать в её еду слабительное. 

Соперница угодила в больницу пару дней назад с отравлением и не выходила на связь с Таскэ всё это время. Но, кажется, вчера ей стало лучше. В мыслях тут же всплыло её сообщение, от которого Мэй передёрнуло. Боялась она отнюдь не Иши. Больше всего ей не хотелось потерять любимого человека. Именно потому то сообщение заставило её нервничать. 

— Мэй-чан! — голос Вайолет вырвал девушку из раздумий. — Ты в порядке? Вы с Таскэ-саном поговорили? 

— А… Нет ещё, — Мэй кончиками пальцев коснулась футболки на вешалке. — Я планирую связаться с ним после того, как приеду обратно. Хочу дать ему немного отдохнуть от меня. 

В комнату Мэй зашла мать и протянула ей телефон. На экране находилась статья о том, что Токио-3 совсем недавно был разрушен одним из Ангелов. Страх того, что с дочерью что-то случится, заставил Киришиму-сан передумать о её решении. Мэй указала взглядом на чемодан, а потом, нахмурившись, включила на своём телефоне громкую связь. 

— Скажи, какое сейчас у Токио-3 состояние, — девушка с недовольством уставилась на мать, ожидая ответа Вайолет. — Другие граждане могут попасть туда? 

Подруга Киришимы на секундочку задумалась, а потом ответила. Она знала, что от её слов зависит ближайшее будущее Мэй, поэтому она старалась как можно деликатнее подбирать слова: 

— У нас велись ремонтные работы довольно долгое время, но сейчас все пути открыты, — Вайолет откашлялась. — Токио-3 полностью безопасен. Да и тем более сейчас мы живём в одном из самых лучших районов.

Киришима-сан сжала в руках полотенце, которое до этого висело на её плече, и отвела взгляд. Её всё ещё терзали сомнения об этой поездке в другой город. Женщине хотелось, чтобы Мэй отвлеклась от Таскэ и не впала из-за него в депрессию, но при этом желание удержать девушку рядом усиливалось с каждой секундой. Убеждения в том, что всё будет нормально, не помогали, ведь Киришима-сан считала свою дочь несамостоятельной, и ей казалось, что та может влезть в неприятности в первый же день. 

— Пообещай, что вернёшься сразу же, если на Токио-3 снова нападёт Ангел, — мать положила ладонь на голову Мэй, на что та улыбнулась уголками губ и кивнула.

— Я буду там всего лишь три дня. Ты думаешь, что за это время что-то случится? — Киришима сбросила трубку и осторожно обняла свою мать, чтобы та перестала волноваться. — Не думаю, что со мной может случиться нечто ужасное… Представь, что я захочу переехать в Токио-3!

Девушка громко засмеялась, отстранившись от матери, а потом посмотрела на её испуганное выражение лица. Женщина наконец начала осознавать, что её самый родной человек вырастает и стремится к самостоятельной жизни. Она грустно вздохнула и, выдавив из себя улыбку, отшутилась:

— Да хоть насовсем уезжай. Скучать не буду, — Киришима-сан поняла, что эти слова прозвучали грубо и, откашлявшись, добавила: — Ладно. Буду.

Мэй кивнула и, вернувшись к чемодану, застегнула его. Вайолет пригласила подругу в гости буквально неделю назад, но это время тянулось для девушки невероятно долго. Киришиму расстраивало только то, что каникулы в её нынешней школе были ещё не скоро, поэтому она могла пожить у подруги лишь выходные и понедельник следующей недели. Это не особо радовало девушку, и она даже начала немного завидовать Вайолет, которая училась в Токио-3, где постоянно велись сражения, и из-за этого занятия часто отменяли.

Киришима любила учиться, но ненавидела вставать слишком рано, чтобы добираться до места, где её ждала лишь любимая учительница математики. За последнее время оценки отличницы Мэй ухудшились из-за постоянного стресса на почве отношений с Таскэ-саном, но несмотря на это, она старалась исправить их, хоть и не всегда могла отвечать на твердые “А”. Более того, у девушки наблюдалась склонность к точным наукам и интерес к иностранным языкам, поэтому ей всегда приходилось подтягивать оценки по истории в конце четверти. В этот раз сил не хватило даже на такое.

Под вечер Мэй всё же решилась ответить на сообщение Иши. Перечитав его несколько раз, девушка отметила для себя, что соперница, похоже, была в полном порядке. Изначальным планом Киришимы было — подсыпать слабительное, чтобы проучить любимую Таскэ, но доза, которую выбрала девушка, была намного больше, чем нужно. Она ожидала, что это может привести к более плачевным последствиям, и тогда бы пришлось приступать к плану “Б” — сказать, что Мэй недостаточно промыла овощи, из которых сделала салат для Иши. В тот момент девушка даже не подозревала, что любимый узнает правду.

_“Таскэ-сан всё равно когда-нибудь будет моим. Ты не заслуживаешь даже находиться рядом с ним! Ты настолько мерзкая, что при первой же возможности жалуешься на меня, хотя старше почти в два раза. Желаю в следующий раз не умереть от чего-нибудь похуже.”_

Киришима несколько раз перечитала послание для соперницы, но вдруг задумалась. Сейчас она пыталась рассчитать, как сильно могут испортиться её отношения с Таскэ, если ложь девушки раскроется. Не желая ещё глубже себя закапывать, Мэй удалила написанное и легла спать, чтобы отвлечься от навязчивых мыслей. 

Будильник вырвал Мэй из глубокого сна в половину пятого утра. Девушка подскочила, схватившись за сердце и испуганно посмотрела по сторонам. На секунду ей показалось, что рядом стоит Таскэ-сан, но она тут же покачала головой, стараясь полностью проснуться. Почувствовав на щеках мокрые следы, Киришима поняла, что, похоже, плакала во сне. К сожалению, она никак не могла вспомнить, по какой именно причине.

Буквально через час Мэй тянула мать за руку к поезду. Сердце девушки билось с невероятной силой. Она и раньше чувствовала такое из-за тахикардии, вызванной недосыпом, а сейчас к ней добавилось приятное волнение. С каждым шагом виски пульсировали чаще, перед глазами всё расплывалось. Киришима никак не могла выровнять своё дыхание. Ей было трудно набрать воздуха в лёгкие, и она практически задыхалась. Мозг в этот момент вырабатывал эндорфины, что помогало Мэй не свалиться на середине пути.

Девушка хоть немного успокоилась, лишь когда заняла место. Она быстро засунула чемодан под сиденье и вцепилась ногтями в свой рюкзак, который всё остальное время висел у неё за спиной. Мать Киришимы расположилась на соседнем месте, начиная засыпать. Ей бы удалось сделать это, если бы дочь не вздрагивала после каждого громкого звука, при этом шатая кресла. Женщина вскоре не вытерпела и, схватив Мэй за запястье, которое до сих пор немного побаливало, сказала:

— Либо ты успокаиваешься, либо мы никуда не едем, — слова в тот же миг успокоили Киришиму, после чего она, кивая, уставилась в окно, дабы не пропустить ничего на пути поезда. 

Наконец вагон тронулся, и Мэй вжалась в сиденье. Поначалу в окошке был виден Токио-2, а потом постепенно он сменился оставшимися после катастрофы деревьями. Насколько знала Киришима, до Токио-3 нужно было ехать около трёх-четырёх часов, поэтому она могла немного вздремнуть, чтобы с новыми силами выйти из поезда, когда он прибудет в пункт назначения, но мысль о том, что девушка может пропустить что-то важное, заставила её смотреть в окно, практически не моргая. 

Время ползло, как улитка, и Киришима уже устала цепляться взглядом за однообразные ёлки, как вдруг вагон начал приостанавливаться. Пассажиры постепенно просыпались. Казалось, что они были готовы к чему-то, о чём не знала Мэй. Вдруг внутрь поезда зашёл странный мужчина в чёрном костюме. Он подходил к каждому человеку, проверяя у него наличие билета, документы, и заставлял его показывать все вещи в чемодане. Взволнованную происходящим Киришиму успокоил голос мужчины, сидящего позади неё, который шёпотом сказал: 

— Почему нас, обычных граждан, постоянно проверяют? Такое ощущение, что Токио-3 — закрытая зона, а не обычный город. Даже коренных жителей могут обыскать с ног до головы. 

Мэй громко сглотнула слюну и нервно засмеялась. Только сейчас до неё дошло, что она может не выбраться из города по щелчку пальцев. Вскоре проверяющий подошёл к ней с матерью и, не обнаружив ничего подозрительного, направился дальше. Всего на проверку ушло около получаса, но за это время Киришима успела хорошенько разнервничаться. 


	3. Измученная незнакомка

— Смотри! Токио-3! — Киришима прильнула к окну, уткнувшись носом в стекло. За ним сначала показались маленькие домики, сделанные из громадных железных листов, далее — обломки построек, а потом они сменились целыми небоскрёбами. Каждое здание выглядело крепким. Девушка сразу поняла, что это сделано в целях защиты, поэтому другие люди не боятся жить там. — Красота… 

Поезд продолжал свое движение, “пролетая” над городом с высокой скоростью. Взгляд цеплялся за любой новый объект, который только могла увидеть Мэй. Солнце слепило её, из-за того, что отражалось от огромных солнечных батарей, тех самых небоскрёбов и некоторых разрушенных домов. Казалось, будто Токио-3 светится, приветствуя так новых гостей. Ремонтные работы подходили к завершению, и от недавней катастрофы в городе остались только неприятные воспоминания жителей.

Киришима вдруг почувствовала, что по ее щекам начали течь слёзы, но тут же осторожно вытерла их, стараясь не смазать стрелки и тушь. Краситься по утрам уже давно стало для нее обычным делом, поэтому она успевала собраться за двадцать или тридцать минут. В памяти всегда держалась мысль о том, что нельзя потирать глаза, а уж тем более плакать. Но сегодня солнечный свет решил нарушить планы Мэй.

— Неужели я буду жить здесь? — глаза девушки засияли от приятного волнения, когда она окинула взглядом весь город. Пульс снова участился, дыхание вдруг сбилось, а уровень счастья подскочил до максимума. Все эти новые виды вдохновляли и давали Киришиме почувствовать себя свободной. — Вайолет так повезло… 

Когда поезд начал подъезжать к вокзалу, Мэй наконец немного успокоилась. Самое страшное было позади, и сейчас ее ждали новые приключения, а главное — долгожданная встреча. Девушка уже виделась с Вайолет и ее матерью, когда те приезжали в Токио-2 во время очередного боя с монстром пару месяцев назад. Подруга уже рассказывала, что тогда прямо рядом с её старым домом произошло нападение Ангела. Вайолет и её матери пришлось покинуть то место и даже переехать в другой город на время, пока женщина не нашла новую квартиру в Токио-3. Им пришлось пробыть в столице около двух недель, а потом уехать обратно, но этого времени хватило, чтобы девушки сильно сблизились. 

Вагон остановился рядом с платформой, оповещая пассажиров о прибытии. Мэй схватила чемодан за ручку, повесила рюкзак на плечи и выбежала, оставив позади растерянную мать. На выходе уже стояла Вайолет со своей мамой. Девушки встретились взглядами, а потом крепко обнялись, из-за чего чуть не рухнули на кафельную плитку под ногами. 

— Я так рада, что ты приехала, — Вайолет слегка отстранилась, посмотрев на счастливую Киришиму, которая в этот момент продолжала прижиматься. — Я уже составила план наших с тобой прогулок. Сначала мы отправимся в "Sun Road", потом в центр города, а дальше… 

— Вайолет, — мать Киришимы перебила девушку, — сначала я хочу убедиться, что Мэй-чан будет в целости и сохранности. 

Женщина взяла за ручку чемодан Мэй. Вдруг она почувствовала, что пришла пора отпустить дочь на целых три дня от себя, в другой город. Мысли об этом заставили сердце женщины сжаться, и она, нахмурившись, в очередной раз разозлилась. Казалось, что так она пытается преобразовать свою грусть в агрессию, но обычно это не приводило ни к чему, кроме ссор. 

— Если с ней что-нибудь случится, я…! — Киришима-сан сжала кулаки, а Вайолет встала перед Мэй, расставив руки в стороны в попытке защитить подругу. 

— Киришима-сан, клянусь, с Мэй-чан всё будет в порядке, — девушка посмотрела на гостью, которая уже приготовилась к негативу в свой адрес. — Мы Вас не подведем. Да и… За три дня ничего страшного не случится. Может, Мэй-чан даже выберет себе хороший колледж. Или ей понравится школа, в которой я учусь, и она решит переехать. Было бы здорово… 

Киришима, услышав это, слегка покраснела. На самом деле мысль о переезде посетила её ещё в самом начале, когда её глаза заслезились из-за солнечных батарей. Город смотрелся поистине великолепно и вдохновлял лишь одним своим видом. Даже разрушенные здания выглядели так, будто являются частью декора. Токио-3 казался тем самым местом, способным навсегда изменить жизнь юной девушки. 

Через пару минут бессмысленных разговоров, все четверо сели на метро, отправившись на северный берег Асиноко — бывший город Хаконэ. Компании пришлось преодолевать расстояние больше километра. Пунктом назначения стала южная часть Токио-3, где раньше развлекались туристы. Вайолет пыталась всю дорогу убедить Киришиму-сан в том, что это одно из самых безопасных мест по количеству убежищ, но даже она сама порой не верила своим словам, поэтому часто запиналась, стараясь достучаться до женщины. 

— Тут ещё больше солнечных батарей, — Мэй усмехнулась, когда вышла на свежий воздух и заметила громадные сооружения. — Для чего их так… Много? 

Киришима увидела, что Вайолет замешкалась, явно пытаясь подобрать нужные слова. Было такое ощущение, что она что-то тщательно скрывает, поэтому Мэй решила откашляться, разбавляя неловкую тишину и переводя тему на что-то более важное. 

— Вы уверены, что здесь безопасно? — Киришима-сан осмотрела местность. Дом, в котором жила семья, находился достаточно далеко от берега, но даже это не препятствовало правительству собирать население в ближайших бункерах. 

— Мэй-чан будет в полном порядке, — к женщине обратилась мать Вайолет, — с её головы не упадёт ни единого волоска. Я обещаю Вам. 

Киришима тем временем оглядывалась по сторонам, не зная, за что ей зацепиться взглядом. Каждый сантиметр города был чем-то новым для неё и манил своей красотой. Впервые за последние полтора года девушке захотелось творить. Когда-то она рисовала лишь для Таскэ, но он не ценил по достоинству её творений, отчего девушка всегда расстраивалась и забрасывала начатые наработки. Ей хотелось впечатлить любимого, поэтому она старалась добиться этого любыми способами: изучала новые техники, училась чему-то и даже занимались тем, что ее раздражало. Мотивация мгновенно испарялась после слов: “Я буду рад, если мне полосочку на бумаге начертят и скажут, что это я”. Такое обесценивание труда заставило Мэй считать всё её творчество мусором, из-за чего в дальнейшем она полностью забросила рисование.

— Хорошо, — Киришима-сан кивнула, когда закончила говорить с матерью Вайолет, и подошла к Мэй, крепко обняв ту. — Я буду скучать. 

— Ты так говоришь, будто мы навсегда прощаемся, — девушка постаралась отстраниться от женщины, но та продолжала прижимать ее к себе все сильнее. — Мам! За три дня со мной точно ничего не случится. Дай мне шанс показать тебе, что я самостоятельная! 

Киришима-сан наконец отошла от дочери и, оставив поцелуй на её щеке напоследок, села в вагон. Метро в Токио-3 работало довольно хорошо, поэтому уже через пару минут поезд скрылся из вида. В этот момент Мэй окончательно почувствовала свободу, и то, как с её рук падают невидимые оковы. Девушка тут же подбежала к Вайолет, попутно рассказывая ей о событиях прошедшей недели. 

***

— Вот тут ты будешь спать, — мать Вайолет показала Мэй одну из комнат в квартире семьи. — Если что, мы с моей дочерью находимся в соседней комнате. Зови, когда понадобится помощь. 

Женщина приветливо улыбнулась и оставила Киришиму наедине с собой. Ей требовалось время, чтобы разложить свои вещи, пусть их было не так уж и много. Девушка справилась с этим достаточно быстро. Проблема была лишь одна — мать Мэй засунула на самое дно ту самую футболку. Сердце вдруг сжалось, а руки сами потянулись к вещи в надежде разорвать её на мельчайшие куски. Киришиму вдруг остановило чувство пустоты и потерянности, которые сопровождали её последние несколько дней. Не сумев пересилить их, она закинула футболку обратно в чемодан, после чего засунула его под кровать, дабы он не мозолил глаза. 

Взгляд расстроенный Киришимы остановился на виде из окна, когда она поднималась на ноги. Вайолет жила не так уж высоко, поэтому за стеклом можно было увидеть проходящих мимо жителей. “Нужно взять себя в руки”, — подумала Мэй, поворачивая голову в сторону противоположной от кровати стены. На ней были развешены плакаты с разными аниме, под ними, на столе, расположились фигурки знаменитых персонажей, а рядом — много тетрадей с учебниками. — “Таскэ-сан… Мне так плохо без тебя…” 

Киришима залезла на кровать и обняла свои колени, уткнувшись в них носом. Со стороны кухни послышался зов матери Вайолет. Она приготовила завтрак ещё пару часов назад и звала девушек к себе. Гостья неохотно встала, а затем побрела в другую комнату. Желание взять в рот хоть крошечный кусочек пищи не появлялось на протяжении всего завтрака, но Киришима всё равно кое-как поела, заставляя себя глотать еду, которая никак не лезла. В свою новую комнату девушка вернулась уже с подругой.

— Я обещала тебе показать город, помнишь? — Вайолет села на кровать, предложенную на три дня Киришиме. Мэй кивнула и постаралась улыбнуться, хотя в её глазах отчётливо читалась тоска. — Ты в порядке? 

— Да, — Мэй поднялась с мягкой постели, — какие у нас планы на сегодня? 

Киришима положила ладонь на голову подруги, погладив волосы той, после чего наконец немного развеселилась. Сейчас девушка понимала, что ей нельзя тратить впустую целых три дня в Токио-3 на грусть. Оплакивать разбитое сердце она может и дома, а в данную минуту ей нужно радоваться новому. Всё-таки виды разрушенных зданий вдохновляли, и незнакомые места манили своей красотой. Казалось, что каждый сантиметр нёс в себе ту самую историю, от которой Мэй не тошнило. Появление Токио-3 и всего, что было до него, заставляло восьмиклассницу частенько просить учебники у более старших классов, в которых учились её знакомые, чтобы как можно лучше ознакомиться с событиями. Киришима плохо знала историю до второго удара, но всё остальное могла пересказать без запинок. 

Спустя каких-то пару часов Мэй и Вайолет уже стояли у турникетов на станции Сегокухара. Подруга хотела показать девушке самую оживлённую улицу в Син-Китидзёдзи. По её словам, там можно было найти магазины с чем угодно. Киришима даже начала думать, что сможет отыскать себе новые материалы для рисования, которые вновь подтолкнут её к творчеству. 

Поезд проносился очень быстро, заглушая своим шумом другие звуки. Мэй старалась сосредоточиться на происходящем и не думать о грустном. Девушка твердила себе, что ей нужно отвлечься на время, проведённое с Вайолет, но Таскэ-сан никак не выходил из головы. “Как он там? Смогла ли та крыса испортить наши отношения ещё больше?” — Киришима вдруг осознала, что вновь зацикливается на прошлом, поэтому постаралась перевести взгляд на кого-нибудь в вагоне. Было достаточно людно, и это позволило ей уставиться на первого попавшегося школьника, который, похоже, ехал домой. 

Выйдя на нужной станции, Вайолет потащила Мэй в сторону “Sun Road” — торговый квартал с множеством запутанных улиц. Каждая была забита людьми, которые спешили по своим делам, выбирали себе вещи, либо же прогуливались просто так. Вдруг Мэй заметила закусочную, находившуюся в центре одной из улиц. Девушка обратилась к подруге и узнала, что там продают неплохой фастфуд, который так любила Вайолет. 

— Не хочешь перекусить? — наконец подруга обратилась к Мэй, когда увидела, что та засматривается на вывеску магазина с музыкальными инструментами. Она сразу поняла в чём дело, потому поспешила отвлечь девушку. — Обещаю, тебе понравится! 

Киришима перевела взгляд на Вайолет и, улыбаясь, кивнула. Ей требовалась разгрузка после того, что она пережила буквально неделю назад. Её все еще тревожили мысли о том, что она так и не поговорила с Таскэ-саном. Вдруг он забыл о ней? Вдруг возненавидел и теперь никогда не захочет с ней общаться? Это пожирало Мэй изнутри. Ей казалось, что жизнь поступила несправедливо, по сути, подложив её любимому Иши. У него ведь была девушка, которая любила его всем сердцем, — Мэй! И он знал, что она не предаст его, но всё равно выбрал другую. 

Когда девушки расположились за столом возле окна, Вайолет заказала пару бургеров, картошку фри и две колы. Фастфуд принесли примерно через десять минут, поэтому подруги сразу же приступили к трапезе. Получилось так, что Киришима всё время прожигала взглядом одну точку — место возле стойки, где скапливались люди. Но спустя минут пять девушка услышала возглас подруги, которая чуть не подавилась своим напитком. Растерянная Мэй отвлеклась от рассматриваемого ею объекта и повернулась в ту сторону, куда уставилась Вайолет. За окном скользнула девушка с нежно-голубыми волосами. Ее тело было покрыто бинтами в некоторых местах, а на глазу красовалась повязка. Сама незнакомка носила сарафан на тон темнее собственных волос и белую рубашку. Такую же форму Киришима видела в комнате Вайолет. Сделав вывод, что они из одной школы, Мэй повернула голову к подруге. 

— Что с тобой? Ты никогда не видела японок с крашенными волосами? Да, я удивлена, что её не исключили из школы, но так реагировать… — Киришима еще раз перевела взгляд на ускользающий силуэт. — Вы ведь из одной школы. Я тогда вообще не понимаю… 

Во всех школах нынешней Японии были строгие правила, касающиеся покраски волос, поэтому девушка сильно удивилась, увидев перед собой девушку с подобной причёской. Честно говоря, и саму Киришиму посещала мысль о том, чтобы перекраситься в алый, хотя это происходило лишь в моменты, когда она ссорилась с Таскэ. В здравом уме темноволосая Мэй не стала бы рисковать своим положением в месте, где обучалась, ради пары минут счастья. Этому ее научила мать. 

— Конечно, ты не понимаешь, — Вайолет вскоре дожевала свою порцию. — Это Аянами Рэй. Пилот одного из Евангелионов! Я слышала, что она является дочерью того, кто управляет всеми роботами. Но это только слухи, и ручаться за них я не буду. 

Девушка усмехнулась и стала запивать съеденный бургер колой, оставив Мэй в полном недоумении. “Пилот Евангелиона? Тот, кто управляет роботами? Как много тебе известно?..” — Киришима уставилась в окно, не отрывая взгляда от прохожих. — “А самое главное… Откуда?”


	4. Разрушенные мечты

— А это моя школа, — Вайолет указала рукой на большое здание, когда они с Мэй прибыли в северный район города. Девушкам пришлось преодолеть Маршрут 138, чтобы добраться до учебного заведения. Оно было достаточно высоким и насчитывало около четырёх этажей. — Знаю, что очень далеко от дома, но я училась в ней ещё до инцидента. Мы жили здесь, неподалёку от апартаментов "Комфорт 17". Мои одноклассники говорят, что там сейчас проживает один из пилотов. 

Киришима внимательно слушала подругу, осматривая высокую постройку. Та явно выглядела чуть хуже школы, где сейчас училась Мэй. Девушка задумалась на секунду, а потом, нахмурившись, стала рассматривать примерное время, которое ей пришлось бы затратить на маршрут от дома Вайолет до школы. В сумме получилось примерно около часа. Такой расклад радовал, пусть Киришиме и не нравилось то, что ей нужно было бы вставать в пять утра, чтобы успеть собраться и доехать до учебного заведения. 

"Почему я вообще думаю об этом?" — Мэй поймала себя на мысли о переезде, отчего сразу же покачала головой. — "Нельзя! Меня не отпустят… А тогда я сильно расстроюсь." 

Девушка перевела взгляд на Вайолет, которая продолжала рассказывать о так называемых Евангелионах. Как оказалось, эти роботы заставляли всех детей и подростков прыгать от счастья при виде их. Безусловно, Мэй тоже увлекалась подобным когда-то, но это было очень давно, в раннем детстве. Многие её одноклассники смеялись над ней тогда, называя её интерес к трансформерам глупостью. В тот момент девочка поняла, что людям нет дела до увлечений других, и со временем забросила своё хобби, потому что ей даже было не с кем поговорить об этом. 

— Пилоты? Можешь рассказать о них немного больше? — Мэй наконец отвлеклась от своих мыслей, переведя взгляд на Вайолет. Та, в свою очередь, улыбнулась. — Просто… Ты так много о них говоришь… Они для вас как идолы? 

— Не совсем, — подруга Киришимы сделала шаг назад и расставила руки в стороны. — Они — герои! Этого у них не отнять. Но это не единственное, за что их любят. Эти ребята очень хорошие. У них достаточно выдержки, чтобы защищать целый мир, представляешь? 

Мэй ласково посмотрела на Вайолет и, подойдя к ней, крепко обняла. Раз уж её сверстники способны спасти мир от опасности, тогда почему она не может набраться смелости, а потом раз и навсегда решить проблему с Таскэ? "Верно, так и сделаю!" — в голове девушки созрел идеальный план насчёт её встречи с любимым. Оставалось лишь потерпеть два дня, а потом уже можно действовать. 

— Спасибо, — Киришима наконец отстранилась от покрасневшей Вайолет. — Теперь я полна решимости. 

Подруги вернулись домой чуть раньше полуночи и, успев быстро поужинать, разбрелись по своим комнатам. Мэй долгое время проверяла сообщения на телефоне, думая, что Таскэ всё-таки решил с ней связаться. Но уведомлений от него не было. Ни одного. Тогда в голову Киришимы пришла гениальная идея: достать футболку из чемодана, чтобы наконец примерить её. Буквально пять минут спустя девушка стояла перед зеркалом, которое находилось на дверце шкафа, рассматривая на себе вещь. По размеру она была практически такой же, как у Таскэ, поэтому висела на худощавой Мэй мешком. Киришима усмехнулась, представив, что это футболка её любимого, и обняла себя руками, прижимая к себе одежду. 

Девушка долго просила мать купить ей точно такую же футболку, как у Таскэ-сана. Каждый параметр должен был соответствовать её желаниям: пошив, размер, цвет. Самым главным являлось расположение полосок. Расстояние от одной до другой не должно превышать размер одной фаланги пальца. Всякий раз, когда Киришима-сан пыталась найти подобную вещь, дочь была недовольна. Однако её последняя попытка оказалась успешной. 

— Таскэ-сан… — Мэй почувствовала, что по её щекам текут горячие слёзы, оставляя за собой чёрные следы от косметики. Девушка подняла голову и уставилась в зеркало, после чего коснулась кончиками пальцев своих коротких тёмных волос. Хватило мгновения, чтобы рука Киришимы переместилась на щёку, а далее — шею. В горле застрял ком. Мэй судорожно осматривала своё отражение, пытаясь понять, что же в ней было не так. — Неужели я правда всё ещё ребёнок для тебя?.. 

Девушка смогла заснуть только к двум часам ночи, свернувшись на краю кровати комочком. Рядом лежала футболка, а в руках находился телефон. Неотправленное сообщение валялось в черновиках, но, по “счастливой” случайности, экран разблокировался, и Мэй, в очередной раз сжав в руках гаджет, ненамеренно нажала на кнопку “отправить”. Сообщение тут же дошло до Таскэ, который в это время как обычно бодрствовал. Его работа позволяла ему не спать по ночам, поэтому он сидел у себя в комнате, занимаясь написанием новой песни. 

Экран телефона вдруг засветился, показывая одно новое сообщение. Мужчина на секунду отвлекся, надеясь на то, что ему написала Иши, так как скоро она должна была сообщить, когда её можно встретить с больницы. Таскэ схватил телефон и увидел надпись, которая заставила его застыть на том же месте. 

_“Привет. Знаю, что бесполезно писать тебе сейчас, но я всё-таки хотела сказать, что очень дорожу тобой. Мои чувства к тебе не пропадут, даже если ты возненавидишь меня! Да, со временем они могут угаснуть, но… Я клянусь, что буду рядом с тобой, если ты дашь мне шанс!”_

Таскэ переменился в лице. Поддавшись эмоциям, он кинул телефон на подушку и со всей силы ударил ногой по ножке кровати, даже не почувствовав боли. Настрой на написание песни пропал так же быстро, как и появился. Спустя какое-то время мужчина всё же успокоился, наконец поняв, что его собственная нога начала ныть. Гитарист очень редко выходил из себя, и чтобы достать его, потребовалось бы немало усилий. Лишь у Мэй получилось. 

Киришиму разбудила вибрация телефона. Девушка подумала, что это звонит её мама, но, увидев на экране большие буквы “Таскэ-сан”, она тут же вскочила с кровати, и, стараясь унять частое сердцебиение, ответила на звонок. 

— Д-да? Что случилось, Таскэ-сан? Как там… Иши-сан?... — Мэй передёрнуло, когда она произнесла ненавистное имя. На том конце провода молчали, поэтому девушка продолжила свой монолог. — Прошу! Выслушай меня! Я… 

— Мэй-чан. Нет… Мэй, — мужчина откашлялся, — ты ведь уже взрослая девочка, верно? Я могу разговаривать с тобой, как со взрослой. 

Киришима почувствовала, что её щёки начинают краснеть. Она представила, что сейчас услышит заветные слова, друзья помирятся и в конечном итоге станут парой. Мысли об этом вскружили девушке голову, пусть Мэй и постаралась взять себя в руки, ибо Таскэ обращался к ней с серьёзными намерениями. Пусть она и не знала с какими конкретно. 

— Таскэ-сан, я взрослая. И я готова на всё ради тебя! — Киришима прикрыла рот рукой, ощущая лёгкую дрожь по всему телу. Сейчас её эмоции зашкаливали, а сердце будто бы пыталось выпрыгнуть из груди. 

— Я рад. Тогда ты поймёшь меня, — мужчина усмехнулся. — Когда? мы можем встретиться? Я бы хотел рассказать тебе кое-что очень важное.

Объяснив нынешние обстоятельства, Мэй назначила встречу на вечер вторника. Оставалось лишь два с половиной дня до долгожданного момента, что сразу же подняло девушке настроение. Теперь Киришима могла веселиться в Токио-3 вместе с Вайолет, и её не тревожили мысли о любимом, ведь он уже дал понять ей, что не испытывает к ней ненависти.

В то же воскресенье подруги успели посетить центр города, некоторые красивые места, разрушенные Ангелами, а также снова застать Аянами Рэй. Казалось, что она берётся из ниоткуда. Просто появляется, пугает своим видом, после чего пропадает. На этот раз на лице девушки не было повязки, поэтому Мэй в какой-то степени смогла рассмотреть её глаза. Киришиму поразило то, что жители спокойно реагируют на голубовласую незнакомку с рубиновыми глазами.“Откуда она вообще взялась? Такая странная”, — Мэй задумалась об истинной причине появления Рэй на свет. Девушка никогда бы не поверила в то, что она родилась такой без медицинского вмешательства. — “А вдруг на ней проводят опыты?! Это объясняет её…. Вид…” В мыслях тут же всплыл вчерашний образ замученной бедной девочки, которая будто бы сбежала из лаборатории. 

— А эта ваша… Аянами Рэй… Что ещё ты о ней знаешь? — Киришима коснулась плеча Вайолет, когда та ела мороженое. Девушка улыбнулась, явно обрадовавшись заинтересованности подруги. — Просто… Меня не покидает чувство, будто она подопытная крыса у её отца. Раз он управляет роботами, то, получается, у него есть огромная власть. Это ведь можно использовать в своих корыстных целях, верно? 

— На самом деле никто не знает о ней настолько подробную информацию, — Вайолет усмехнулась, переводя взгляд на ближайшие многоэтажки. — Мне тоже казалось, что Рэй… Немного странная. Ну, сама понимаешь. Цвет волос, глаза… Мы все сначала думали, что она неформалка, любящая нарушать школьные правила, но наши догадки оказались провальными. 

Услышав это, Мэй тоже засмеялась. Честно говоря, девушка уже не переживала об отношениях с Таскэ, благодаря чему наконец смогла бы углубиться в изучение незнакомки. Её останавливало лишь одно — время. Его было слишком мало. За пару неполных дней просто невозможно сблизиться с человеком, а уж тем более выпытать у него всю подноготную. Это казалось невозможным ещё и по отношению к объекту изучения. Аянами Рэй выглядела слишком загадочной. Вряд ли она готова сблизиться с каждым встречным, кто пытается выпытать у неё нужную информацию. Недоступное, похоже, всегда манило людей. 

В последний день Вайолет решила показать Киришиме самую прекрасную по её мнению часть города — озеро Асиноко. Оно находилось буквально в трёхстах метрах от дома, поэтому добраться до него не составило особого труда. Как только Мэй увидела чарующий вид на Фудзи, мгновенно застыла от изумления. Глаза девушки светились от счастья. Вайолет заметила это и, осторожно взяв подругу за руку, потащила ту к воде. Киришима засмеялась, последовав за ней, но, дойдя до края берега, она вдруг остановилась. Ей не особо хотелось мочить свои брюки, а подворачивать их было достаточно проблематично, поэтому ей пришлось остаться на суше, пока Вайолет забежала в воду по щиколотку. 

— Я не хочу уезжать, — Мэй вдруг подняла голову и уставилась на закат засыпающего Солнца. Грудь сдавила неприятная тоска. Радовало только то, что завтра вечером девушка сможет наконец встретиться с Таскэ. — Вот бы я смогла уговорить маму оставить меня здесь… Но будет проблематично следить за Таскэ-саном. Да и… Вообще общаться с ним. 

— Мэй-чан, — Вайолет крепко обняла подругу, стараясь её успокоить, — ты ведь ещё будешь приезжать, я уверена! Но, если честно, то я бы хотела, чтобы ты осталась… 

Киришима нежно улыбнулась и прижала к себе Вайолет, поглаживая ту по длинным волосам. Приятный ветерок охлаждал щёки Мэй, когда она снова думала о Таскэ. Оставалось совсем немного. Ощущение свободы вдруг начало угасать, а сама девушка почувствовала на своих руках оковы, которые не давали ей заниматься тем, о чём она мечтала. Телефон, находящийся в кармане, зазвонил в пятидесятый раз за последние три дня, и Мэй пришлось ответить на звонок ей матери, не заставляя её ждать. 

Последнюю ночь Мэй провела без сна. Волнение, вызванное плохими мыслями о предстоящей встрече, просто не давало ей расслабиться. В голову лезли события прошлой недели: молодая девушка ломилась в дверь любимого человека. Эмоции в тот раз вышли из-под контроля, из-за чего сейчас ей было жутко стыдно. Киришиме вдруг снова начало казаться, что Таскэ хочет её поругать, поэтому она, стараясь игнорировать жуткие мысли, накрылась одеялом и стала представлять себе идеальную жизнь, как любила это делать ещё до знакомства с первой любовью. 

***

Уроки в школе начинались в половину девятого утра, потому Мэй, приехав домой, сразу же направилась в учебное заведение. Естественно, перед этим она захватила сумку с учебниками, надеясь на то, что её классу мало задали. Девушка умела выкручиваться благодаря своему положению в школе и уважительному отношению к учителям. Почти каждый преподаватель знал, что ей можно доверять, поэтому мог простить любой косяк, включая невыученное домашнее задание. Тем более классного руководителя оповестили о том, что Киришима посещала Токио-3, хотя причина ему не была известна. 

“Таскэ-сан, я так жду нашей встречи…” — Мэй подумала о любимом, стоя перед зеркалом в школьном туалете. Её сердце забилось чаще лишь от одной мысли о предстоящем. На лице появилась широкая улыбка, а щёки покрылись румянцем. — “Я готова отдать тебе всю мою любовь!” 

Раздумья школьницы прервал звонок на последний урок. Киришима не состояла в клубах из-за стеснительности и потому, что ей не особо нравилось работать в команде. Каждое собрание клуба длилось около двух-трёх часов после занятий, а это отнимало много времени, которое она могла бы потратить на общение с Таскэ. Такое времяпровождение доставляло куда больше удовольствия. 

До конца учебного дня оставалось буквально пять минут, в то время как Мэй уже приготовилась бежать. Услышав долгожданный звонок, Киришима ринулась прочь из класса и помчалась к месту встречи. Лёгкий ветерок из-за быстрого движения приятно скользил по лицу, развевая короткие волосы. Девушка снова обрела чувство свободы благодаря своей любви к Таскэ, который уже ждал её там, где они однажды познакомились. 

— Таскэ-сан! — воскликнула Киришима, увидев знакомый силуэт длинноволосого мужчины. Он повернулся к ней, слабо улыбаясь. В его глазах не было видно, что он рад встрече, а уж тем более — появлению его маленькой подопечной. — Я так рада, что мы наконец пойдём гулять вместе! 

Мэй вытянула руки вперёд, чтобы крепко обнять Таскэ, а тот положил ладонь на её плечо в попытке остановить. Девушка влюблёнными глазами уставилась на мужчину, ожидая ответной реакции, но её не последовало. Вместо этого мужчина осторожно взял Киришиму за второе плечо и сказал: 

— Я понял мою ошибку. Мне не стоило скрывать от тебя правду и говорить с тобой, словно ты ребёнок, хоть и являешься таковой, — в карих глазах Таскэ блеснула искра, заставившая девушку покраснеть ещё сильнее. — Мэй, ты говорила мне, что уже взрослая. И сейчас я буду разговаривать с тобой, как со взрослой. 

— Д-да! Я уже взрослая, — девушка чувствовала дрожь по всему телу, однако изо всех сил старалась себя успокоить. — “Взрослые люди ведь не дрожат рядом с любимыми так, словно они находятся в холодильнике!” 

Мэй произнесла последнюю фразу лишь для себя. Но ей показалось, что мужчина смог прочитать её мысли, отчего сердце забилось лишь чаще. Таскэ, казалось, вот-вот произнесёт долгожданные слова о любви и добавит, что Иши была лишь прикрытием. Киришима ненавидела её всей душой, особенно в моменты, когда речь заходила о “лучшей девушке для Таскэ”. 

— Тогда… — мужчина сделал паузу, а потом произнёс то, чего Киришима точно не могла ожидать: — Оставь свои чувства в прошлом. Я долго думал о том, почему же ты продолжаешь испытывать ко мне симпатию. Пойми, дело не только в твоём характере. Ты, безусловно, очень хорошая девочка, а когда вырастешь, то станешь ещё умнее. Возраст — одна из главных проблем. Я на полном серьёзе говорю тебе, что не хочу выращивать себе вторую половинку. И ты об этом прекрасно знаешь, но продолжаешь на что-то надеяться. 

Мир Мэй рухнул. Она почувствовала, как её сердце разбивается вдребезги, на мельчайшие осколки. В горле застрял ком, а в груди будто бы образовалась зияющая насквозь дыра. “Почему?.. Почему ты говоришь это?..” — глаза девушки наполнились слезами. — “Неужели я правда ничего для тебя не значу?!” 

— Ты хорошая подруга, Мэй-чан, и я дорожу нашими платоническими отношениями, но я не готов брать на себя ответственность за ребёнка, — мужчина осторожно сжал плечи Мэй, стараясь привести её в чувства, пока она стеклянным взглядом смотрела в неопределённую точку. — Если ты хочешь доказать мне, что действительно стала взрослой, то примешь это. Без истерик, без слёз. Просто обдумаешь всё и сделаешь вывод о том, что твоя симпатия — бесполезная трата времени. 

Тогда Мэй уже не слушала его, погрузившись в свои мысли. Ей казалось, что прохожие смеются над её положением, а сам Таскэ счастлив, что наконец смог избавиться от назойливой проблемы. “Как ты мог?.. Я столько ради тебя сделала!” — девушка резко подняла взгляд, встретившись с карими радужками, и поняла, что не может сказать и слова. Она была полностью подавлена. 

— Я буду безмерно благодарен, если ты пересмотришь своё решение, — мужчина постарался обнять Мэй, но она оттолкнула его дрожащими руками. С ресниц капали слёзы, которые она так старательно сдерживала всё это время. — Мэй-чан? 

— Я… Я всё понимаю. Извини, что доставила тебе столько проблем, — Киришима осознавала, что теряет над собой контроль. Её эмоции преобладали над здравым смыслом, отчего девушка переставала чувствовать ответственность за свои действия. Мэй вдруг крепко сжала кулаки, впиваясь собственными ногтями в ладони. — И спасибо тебе за всё, что ты сделал. 

Постояв с Мэй ещё около десяти минут, Таскэ наконец ушёл. А она осталась одна посреди оживлённой улицы, окруженная сотней незнакомых лиц.


	5. Решение ценою в жизнь

— Как же… Больно… — одинокая девушка шла по тёмной улице, стеклянным взглядом уставившись под ноги. Каждый шаг давался ей с трудом, лёгкие не справлялись со своей задачей. Становилось тяжело дышать. — Таскэ-сан… 

Киришима врезалась в прохожего, потеряв бдительность. Молодой юноша выругался, отталкивая её от себя, и прошипел что-то грубое в адрес незнакомки. Спустя пару секунд он увидел, что на его же слова не было никакой реакции, из-за чего разозлился ещё сильнее. Мэй не обратила на него внимания, продолжая ползти вперёд. По её щекам текли слёзы, но она уже не чувствовала ничего, кроме физической боли в груди. Казалось, будто её сердце вырвали и растерзали. С каждым движением тело пронзали невидимые иглы. 

— Ты что, глухая? — юноша схватил школьницу за серый пиджак. Та приподняла голову, посмотрев в его глаза. — Тебя не учили извиняться? 

— Умри, — девушка уставилась мертвым взглядом в карие глаза незнакомца. Он нахмурился и сильнее сжал её школьный пиджак. — Такой мусор, как ты, только отравляет жизнь другим людям. Ты ничем не лучше той суки. Ты тоже должен умереть. 

Мэй уже не контролировала поток своей речи. Ей просто хотелось сделать кому-то так же больно, как сделали ей пару часов назад. Разум был затуманен, по этой причине Киришима даже не думала о том, что говорит. Ей просто хотелось навредить. Хотелось, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь страдал, как страдала сейчас она. 

Представляя, как она разрывает на куски Иши, Мэй потянулась к сумке, в которой постоянно лежал канцелярский нож. Раньше он не был предназначен для защиты или нападения, ведь Киришима точила карандаши с его помощью, но сейчас она просто не могла сдерживаться. Ей хотелось повалить незнакомца на спину, воткнув "оружие" в его грудь, и добивать его, пока он не перестанет дёргаться. Дрожа каждой клеточкой тела, девушка неосознанно начала видеть в парне черты лица соперницы. Это подливало масла в огонь. 

"Она бы не стала его возлюбленной, не будь у него выбора!" — в глазах Киришимы блеснул свет от ближайшего фонаря. Мысли об убийстве Иши поглощали её с головой, однако она держалась за тоненькую ниточку здравого смысла, который всё это время не давал ей совершить ошибку. — "Чтобы Таскэ-сан передумал, мне просто нужно было избавиться от помехи!"

— Что ты вякнула?! — парень замахнулся, желая ударить незнакомку, но его вдруг остановил взрослый мужчина, проходивший мимо. Пока он читал лекции о том, что нельзя проявлять агрессию по отношению к другим людям, Мэй скрылась из вида. 

Девушка вернулась домой и сразу же, даже не здороваясь с матерью, ушла в ванную комнату, где просидела около получаса, стараясь отмыть с щёк чёрные следы. Она смотрела на себя в зеркало, прижавшись к стеклу кончиками пальцев. Серебристые глаза совсем потускнели, а уголки тонких губ никак не хотели приподниматься. Сейчас Мэй раздражал каждый сантиметр её лица. Она считала, что без косметики в свои четырнадцать выглядит на десять, и именно из-за этого Таскэ отказался от неё. Другие люди всегда давали ей не меньше шестнадцати лет. Почему же тогда он считал её ребёнком?.. 

— Я… Я взрослая… — Киришима провела ногтями по покрытию зеркала. Оно издало неприятный скрежет, из-за чего девушка зажмурилась. — Я взрослая! Таскэ-сан верит в меня! 

Мэй снова хотела заплакать, однако у неё больше не осталось слёз. Она просто погрузилась в состояние апатии. Было такое ощущение, будто мир за одно мгновение потерял все краски. Желание делать что-то пропало окончательно, и Киришима, не ужиная, легла в кровать, после того как вышла из ванной. Мысли о произошедшем продолжили пожирать её изнутри, а чувство ненависти к Иши росло. 

— Я бы вырвала тебе глаза, если б могла, — девушка сжала подушку, со всей силы впиваясь в неё ногтями. Теряя контроль над телом, Мэй начала дрожать, ведь не могла справиться с переполняющем её гневом, которым сменилось отчаяние. — НЕНАВИЖУ ТЕБЯ! 

Киришима выкинула подушку с кровати и, уткнувшись носом в одеяло, снова заплакала. Она винила в произошедшем Иши-сан, хотя в глубине души понимала, что это лишь её собственная вина. 

Утром, открыв глаза, Мэй осознала, что у неё даже нет сил, чтобы пойти в школу. Каждая клетка тела ныла от боли, доставленной вчерашним стрессом. Девушка чувствовала себя отвратительно ещё и потому, что уснула лишь за пару часов до будильника. Поход в учебное заведение сейчас был хуже ада, ибо Киришиме пришлось бы пойти по той улице, где они с Таскэ когда-то познакомились. Это был самый короткий путь, а выходить рано, чтобы обойти то место, уже не получалось, поскольку Мэй проспала. 

— Я слышала твои крики ночью, — в комнату зашла мать девушки и присела на край кровати. В глазах читалось сочувствие. — Ты ведь виделась с ним вчера, верно? 

— Он сказал, что мои чувства бесполезны, — Киришима нервно усмехнулась, направив взгляд в потолок. — А ещё он сказал, что если я действительно стала взрослой, то отпущу его… 

Отпустить. Было сложно отпустить человека, которого ты любил всем сердцем, и Мэй прекрасно понимала это. Она знала, что на это уйдёт много времени, сил и энергии, но ей требовалось сделать это ради Таскэ-сана, чтобы доказать ему, что стала взрослой. Пытаясь смириться с тем, что любимый ни за что не ответит взаимностью, Киришима начала перечислять в своей голове все его минусы и вспоминать всё плохое, что он когда-то ей сделал. Оказалось, что среди воспоминаний не было практически ничего хорошего, особенно за последние полтора года. В самом начале их отношения цвели, словно свежие розы, но потом завяли, как только девушка призналась в своих чувствах. 

— Ты можешь сегодня остаться дома, — мать коснулась волос Мэй, отчего та вздрогнула, ибо перестала витать в облаках. — Я позвоню твоему классному руководителю и скажу, что ты плохо себя чувствуешь. Хорошо? 

Киришима кивнула, а потом, накрывшись одеялом, вновь погрузилась в свои раздумья. Сейчас она вообще не понимала, что ей нужно от жизни и чем придётся заниматься, ведь её покинул самый близкий человек, с которым она общалась. Девушку посетила мысль об ужасных последствиях, только на этот раз она постаралась избавиться от неё сразу же. В данную минуту Киришима нуждалась в глотке свежего воздуха. 

— Я хочу жить в Токио-3, — вдруг выдала Мэй, когда её мать уже приоткрыла дверь, чтобы выйти из комнаты. Женщина замерла, прокручивая в голове слова дочери. — Я хочу обратно к Вайолет. Столица меня добьёт, если я сейчас же не перееду! 

Девушка вскочила с кровати. В глазах потемнело, но она смогла удержать равновесие, после чего подбежала к матери. Та непонимающим взглядом уставилась на своё чадо, пытаясь осознать происходящее. Киришима достала из чемодана, который не успела разобрать, кривые зарисовки озера Асиноко. Они были сделаны на клочках первой попавшейся под руки бумаги, хотя это не мешало им передавать всю красоту города, сосредоточенную на одном из самых приятных мест. 

— Честно говоря… Позавчера, когда мы с Вайолет сидели на берегу Асиноко, я поняла, что полюбила это место, — Мэй прижала рисунки к груди. — Прошу! Я ведь показала, что уже самостоятельная. Да и… Мама Вайолет заботилась обо мне все эти дни. Знаю, что ты вряд ли согласишься, но я правда нуждаюсь в этом сейчас. 

Киришима вновь начала дрожать, на этот раз вспоминая о том, что ей придётся постоянно видеть Таскэ с Иши, если она останется в Токио-2. Из глаз полились слёзы, накопившееся за несколько часов сна. Женщина смотрела на дочь, боясь поверить в реальность происходящего. Ей не хотелось отпускать куда-то несовершеннолетнюю Мэй, а уж тем более в самый опасный город в Японии. Немного подумав, Киришима-сан ответила: 

— Я волновалась за тебя все эти дни, понимаешь? Я практически не спала, пока ты развлекалась! Ты теперь предлагаешь мне совсем сойти с ума из-за переживаний? — женщина повысила голос. — Ты живёшь в чёртовой столице и хочешь сбежать непонятно куда?! 

Мэй вздрогнула. Она ожидала чего-то подобного, только ей казалось, что мать будет относиться к ней мягче, ведь сейчас девушка переживала одну из самых травмирующих ситуаций в её короткой жизни. Резкий отказ заставил Киришиму погрузиться в ещё большее отчаяние. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я окончательно потеряла веру в лучшее? — девушка снова почувствовала, что начинает злиться. Теперь её гнев распространялся не только на случайных прохожих, как вчера, но и на родную мать. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я жалела обо всём, что сделала? Мои оценки могут пострадать из-за этого! 

Женщина сжала кулаки, услышав про успеваемость. Ей хотелось, чтобы её дочь была идеальной во всём, а сейчас она подняла бунт из-за отказа, хотя обычно такого не происходило. Киришима-сан сразу поняла, что так на девушку повлиял Таскэ, и начала проявлять ответную агрессию в сторону Мэй. 

— Я не виновата, что какой-то идиот разбил тебе сердце, — мать нахмурилась. Зная, что Киришима боится, когда та выходит из себя, женщина решила надавить грубостью. — Давай же теперь срываться на мне, почему нет? 

— Я не твоя игрушка, пойми же ты наконец! — Мэй перешла на крик, сжимая в руках свои наброски. — Я такой же человек, как и ты, со своими желаниями и переживаниями. Но ты не даёшь мне свободы! Никогда не давала… 

Девушка начала выталкивать разъярённую мать из комнаты, чтобы побыть одной. Ей нужно было обдумать дальнейшие действия и новый путь, по которому она станет ходить в школу. “Попробовать стоило…” — подумала Киришима, сев на кровать, чтобы рассмотреть нарисованное озеро. Погрузившись в приятные воспоминания, Мэй даже не заметила, как уснула. 

Девушке снился Токио-3. Сначала она шла по одной из улиц, где они с Вайолет видели незнакомку с рубиновыми глазами, а потом наткнулась на до боли знакомый силуэт длинноволосого мужчины. Он стоял к Мэй спиной, бурно обсуждая что-то с какими-то странными людьми. Киришима окликнула его, и он тут же обернулся, расставив руки в стороны, будто приглашая в свои тёплые объятия. Девушка кинулась к нему, но её остановил незнакомый парень, схватив её за руку. Она почувствовала боль даже сквозь сон. Казалось, что всё это было по-настоящему. 

— Не нужно, — парень растворился в воздухе вместе с Таскэ-саном, который всё это время холодно смотрел на бывшую подругу. 

Мэй проснулась в середине дня. Похоже, что парень, который остановил её во сне, был здравым смыслом. Мысленно поблагодарив его, девушка встала с кровати. В соседней комнате сидела мать, у которой сегодня был выходной. Она потратила несколько часов на то, чтобы обдумать свои действия. Ей очень хотелось, чтобы её дочь была счастлива, хотя желание оставить её рядом с собой преобладало. Такое противоречие заставило женщину потратить несколько часов на самокопание. 

— Мам, — постучавшись, в комнату зашла Мэй, — извини за то, что я наговорила. Ты сама понимаешь, что сейчас мне очень тяжело… 

Девушка спрятала руки за спину и уставилась в пол. Ей было стыдно за то, что она действительно сорвалась на родном человеке из-за разбитого сердца. Она переставала контролировать себя, когда поддавалась эмоциям, а в этот раз даже здравый смысл не смог остановить её в реальной жизни. 

— Я разрешу тебе пожить у Вайолет, если её мама не будет против, — Киришима-сан повернула голову к дочери. Горечь, которую она чувствовала, не давала ей сказать что-то ласковое, из-за чего женщина старалась обойтись сухими словами. — Но ты вернёшься домой сразу же, если на Токио-3 нападёт очередное чудовище.


	6. Конец мирным дням

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Прошу вас обратить внимание на временной промежуток в этой главе. Чтобы не нагружать произведение лишней водой, я пропускаю скучные моменты. Надеюсь, вы не запутаетесь!!

— Я так рада снова видеть тебя! — Вайолет обняла Киришиму, когда та вместе с матерью вышла из поезда. В руках был чемодан и множество сумок с вещами, а также рюкзак на плечах. — Мама уже приготовила тебе место, где ты будешь спать. Обещаю, в этот раз тебя точно никто не потревожит!

— Спасибо… — Мэй слабо улыбнулась, стараясь приободриться после слов подруги, но ей всё ещё было тяжело отвлечься от произошедшего в конце января. Она больше не злилась на случайных прохожих, погрузившись в обыкновенную апатию. — Больше всего я волновалась из-за перевода в ту самую школу, ибо мои оценки по некоторым предметам были… Не очень. 

Киришима повернула голову, ожидая реакции матери, пока та лишь холодно осматривала окрестности, которые видела ещё в прошлый раз. Сейчас ей предстояло отпустить самого родного человека в свободный путь. Или почти в свободный. Дочери был дан приказ о возвращении домой, если появится очередной Ангел. Это расстраивало Мэй ещё больше, ведь ей хотелось как можно больше времени провести в уютном местечке Японии, вдохновляющим её. 

— Я доверяю вам её только потому, что в прошлый раз с ней ничего не случилось, — женщина, слегка нахмурившись, посмотрела на мать Вайолет, которая в этот момент приветливо улыбалась. — Пообещайте, что вернёте её сразу же, если новое чудовище атакует город. 

Мэй не слушала мать, уставившись куда-то вперёд, на высокие здания, видимые издалека. Ей поскорее хотелось вернуться в спокойную квартиру рядом с берегом Асиноко, в которой она бы с удовольствием провела время сейчас. То место казалось лекарством от всех ментальных болезней, которое сможет вернуть девушке желание творить. Киришима возлагала на него огромные надежды. 

Попрощавшись с матерью, Мэй поехала в новый дом, где её уже ждала собственная комната. Каждый уголок маленького помещения был будто бы спроектирован лично для неё: всё было настолько уютным, что в прошлый раз не хотелось покидать это милое место. 

— Я могу прогуляться до берега? — спросила Киришима у Вайолет, когда уже разложила все свои вещи. Она захватила с собой ту самую футболку и повесила её на самое видное место, чтобы поскорее смириться с прошлым. От вещи до сих пор веяло приятными воспоминаниями, а ещё больше — несбывшимися мечтами. — Мне нужно кое-что сделать. 

Вайолет не совсем понимала, почему девушка отпрашивается у неё, ведь она была полностью свободной, но всё равно ответила положительно. Мэй схватила начатый пару лет назад скетчбук и, выбежав из квартиры, направилась к Асиноко. Приятный ветер щекотал лицо Киришимы её же волосами, а самое главное — давал ей почувствовать лёгкость. Грудь всё ещё наполняла боль, мысли о Таскэ не давали сосредоточиться на чем-то другом. Прошло достаточно много времени с последнего разговора бывших друзей, а тщетные попытки забыть о чувствах не увенчались особым успехом. 

Мэй достигла берега и, разместившись поудобнее, стала смотреть на Фудзи. Гора казалась ей такой величественной. Выглядело так, будто она старается защитить Солнце, которое прячется за ней во время заката. Вид заставил девушку задуматься об её отношении к Таскэ. Она ведь тоже старалась защитить его от других людей, пусть делала это по-своему. Вместо того, чтобы быть непоколебимой, как гора, она являлась маленькой сторожевой собачкой, лающей на собак намного крупнее. 

— Хватит! — Киришима резко поднялась на ноги, ринувшись к воде. Она быстро скинула свои светло-голубые кеды, стянула носки и, подвернув брюки, зашла по щиколотку в озеро. Тёплая вода вернула девушку в реальность, а сама Мэй наконец почувствовала прилив сил. — Он в прошлом! Забудь о нём! Ты уже взрослая, а значит сможешь побороть это! 

Киришима только сейчас поняла, что по её щекам снова текут слёзы, которые она не замечала до этого. Они шли неосознанно, будто избавляя её от мешающих воспоминаний. Отпустить. Ей просто нужно было отпустить Таскэ, чтобы вновь жить полноценной жизнью. Девушка вернулась на берег, вырвала из скетчбука листок, написала на нём большими буквами “Таскэ-сан”, а после снова заняла то же место в воде. Дрожа всем телом, Мэй дождалась сильного ветра, и со словами: “Я больше не буду мучиться из-за тебя,” отпустила бумажку. Листочек тут же взмыл в воздух, направляясь к горе. Ветер уносил его так же быстро, как пропадала тоска одинокой гостьи. Она, убедившись, что больше не видит бумажки, шумно выдохнула, стараясь окончательно избавиться от тяжкого груза, давящего на её грудь последний месяц. 

— Спасибо за всё, что ты сделал для меня, но я буду жить дальше. Я найду того, кто будет ценить настоящую меня, — Мэй улыбнулась, вытирая оставшиеся слёзы. После этого маленького ритуала ей стало лучше. Самовнушение помогало людям во многом, и этот случай не стал исключением. — Прощай, Таскэ-сан. 

С чистой душой и сердцем вернувшись домой, Мэй сразу же легла спать. Ей не хотелось есть, клонило в сон, поэтому она предпочла сразу отдохнуть, а уже утром восстановить появившиеся после сна силы. Этой ночью ей наконец ничего не снилось. Особенно девушку радовало то, что она не видела во сне силуэт длинноволосого мужчины. 

***

— Мэй-чан, знакомься, — перед первым уроком в новой школе Вайолет решила представить Киришиме всех своих друзей. — Я надеюсь, что вы поладите! 

Девушку с голубыми линзами и волосами, отдающими рыжеватым оттенком, звали Мичиру, но она просила называть её “Элис”. Со временем английскую кличку намеренно исковеркали до “Эрису”, и девушка зачастую обижалась на это, ведь такое же иностранное имя Вайолет все произносили практически без ошибок, даже выговаривая букву “л”. Как потом выяснилось, такая разница с произношением была связана именно с тем, что у Вайолет её имя было настоящим. Мама решила назвать так свою дочь благодаря её любви к фиалкам, а Мичиру сама придумала себе подобный псевдоним, когда искала имена, похожие на имя одной из пилотов.

Было забавно наблюдать за тем, как Элис ругается на девочку по имени Юкина. Та была самой юной и ещё училась в младшей школе, но по росту превосходила даже Савако — выпускницу средней школы. Младшая школа находилась буквально в пяти минутах ходьбы от того заведения, где училась Вайолет, поэтому Юкина могла проводить много времени с компанией своих друзей. Девочка была довольно активной: в основном она придумывала какие-то шутки, стараясь развеселить остальных, отчего у Мэй сложилось приятное впечатление о ней.

Савако обучалась в 3-А классе. Кабинет её класса находился на последнем этаже, и она часто спускалась, чтобы пообщаться с подругами. Отличительной чертой во внешнем виде Савако были очки с толстыми линзами. Из-за плохого зрения девушка могла перепутать ближайший столб с человеком, по этой причине ей приходилось носить их постоянно. 

— Где сегодня соберёмся? — Элис уставилась на Юкину, которая, в очередной раз издевательски коверкала её имя. Её обращение больше походило на пассивную агрессию, хоть девушки и вели себя так, словно являются почти лучшими подругами. 

— Я бомж Токио-3, значит остаётся только Савако-сан и Вайолет-сан, — судя по довольно странному ответу, Киришима догадалась, что Юкина, похоже, не хочет пускать к себе домой кого-то. А после её напряжённого взгляда в сторону Мичиру, стало понятно, кого именно. 

Звонок оборвал разговор девушек, и Мэй с Вайолет пришлось покинуть их, направившись к классу 2-В. Как оказалось, в параллельном классе учились те самые пилоты, о которых была наслышана Мэй, хотя никогда их не видела. Любопытство распирало её, из-за чего она никак не могла сосредоточиться на первом уроке в новой школе, мысленно возвращаясь к Аянами Рэй. 

Весь урок Киришима просидела, как на иголках. Ей хотелось поскорее увидеть тех самых героев, которыми восхищался не только Токио-3, но и вся Япония. Теории о голубоволосой незнакомке строились в голове Мэй, пока она смотрела на доску. “А вдруг её отец тестирует на ней что-то, а потом, если эксперименты удачны, использует полученные материалы для роботов?” — девушка перевела взгляд на Вайолет, которая конспектировала лекцию. — “Бедная… Почему никто до сих пор не поднял вопрос с данной проблемой?”

Неожиданный звонок прервал поток мыслей Мэй, и она отвлеклась, позабыв некоторые детали своей теории. Сейчас ей предстояло познакомиться с загадочным 2-А классом, где учились те самые пилоты. Выйдя из кабинета, Киришима чуть не столкнулась с рыжей незнакомкой, бегущей по коридору так, словно она участвовала в соревнованиях. За ней следовал юноша, крича “Аска! Кенске не виноват! Он не хотел смотреть тебе под юбку!” 

— Что за… — Мэй проводила взглядом орущих подростков и, обернувшись, заметила воодушевлённое выражение лица Вайолет. — Выглядишь так, будто застала тех самых пилотов…

Узнав страшную правду, Киришима разочаровалась. Она представляла себе героев всей Японии совсем иначе. В её ожиданиях они были похожи на Аянами Рэй — такие же загадочные и спокойные. Настоящие личности оставшихся пилотов заставили Мэй потерять надежду на лучшее. “Они… Спасители?...” — в голове девушки не укладывалось то, что она сейчас увидела. Слова других людей сильно отличались от действительности, отчего Киришима засомневалась в их правдивости. — “Я могу поверить в то, что дочка “отца роботов” успешно борется с Ангелами, но эти двое…” 

— Они такая милая пара, — Элис возникла из ниоткуда, ткнув локтем в бок Мэй. Та схватилась за ушибленое место, обратив внимание на новую подругу. В “голубых” глазах будто поблёскивало что-то, помимо притворного восхищения. — Аска-чан и Синдзи-кун идеально подходят друг другу, ты так не думаешь?

— Извини? — Киришима наконец выпрямилась, когда поняла, что боль практически отступила. Судя по всему, Мичиру видела в пилотах двух возлюбленных, хотя самой Мэй показалось, что они больше похожи на друзей с очень натянутыми отношениями. Она не исключала возможность, что ей просто показалось, ведь это было лишь первое впечатление. Пусть и не совсем удачное. — Я не хочу лезть в чужую личную жизнь. Рада, что вы восхваляете их… 

Мэй постаралась скрыть своё раздражение, чтобы её не посчитали странной. По словам Элис, которая узнала больше всего информации, Икари Синдзи был пилотом Евангелиона 01, а Сорью Аска Лэнгли — Евангелиона 02. Это многое могло бы объяснить, если бы Киришима хоть немного понимала значение слова “Евангелион”. Да и интересовало её другое. Главной тайной для неё всё ещё оставались многочисленные повреждения на теле Аянами Рэй, ведь Мичиру не имела в своём запасе информацию об этом, потому не могла помочь найти разгадку. 

*** 

Неделя тщетных поисков информации о пилоте Евангелиона 00 подходила к концу. Мэй успела узнать лишь дату рождения Рэй и понять, что она не ест мясо. Первое было достаточно проблематично найти, но в голове юной ученицы возник гениальный план — пробраться в кабинет директора, отыскав нужные бумаги со списками всех учащихся. Из-за своей репутации Киришима не могла напакостить, поэтому ей пришлось уговаривать главу школы на то, чтобы он взял её на конкурсы по некоторым предметам. Так у неё появилась возможность посещать нужный кабинет, даже когда директора не было на месте. Мэй в любой момент могла сказать, что просто ждёт его прихода. 

Помимо этого, Киришима следила за Аянами во время обеда. Она ела нечасто и когда делала это, то ни разу не употребляла мясо или рыбу. Пилоты должны быть сильными, а она питается только овощами… Откуда в ней столько энергии?” — эти противоречия заставили Мэй задуматься ещё больше. К сожалению, полученной информации было слишком мало, чтобы полностью изучить природу Аянами-сан, да и найденные факты никак не относились к делу. Пару раз девушка даже натыкалась на разъярённую Аску во время слежки за Рэй. Дело практически доходило до ссор, однако учениц каждый раз что-то останавливало. Зачастую это был здравый смысл Мэй, не позволявший ей нападать на надежду человечества. 

"Как можно было найти настолько агрессивного человека?" — Киришима задумалась об этом, сидя в своей комнате. Рядом с кроватью стояла корзина с мусором, полностью забитая неудачными рисунками. — "А Икари-кун? У него даже есть фанатки! Я ничего не понимаю… Неужели то, что он пилотирует огромного робота, стало его главным козырем для соблазнения юных дам?" 

Девушка достала неудачный набросок Синдзи и стала его рассматривать. Криво переданные черты лица заставили Мэй зажмуриться. Она тут же разорвала бумажку на мелкие кусочки, стараясь избавиться от этого ужаса. Каждый рисунок получался хуже предыдущего. Это определённо выбивало из колеи. Главной целью переезда являлось нахождение нового источника вдохновения, но, увидев, что ничего не получается, Киришима расстроилась. Ей начало казаться, что такая резкая смена обстановки была лишней. Её радовало лишь то, что удалось убить любовь к Таскэ-сану почти полностью, пусть и было такое ощущение, словно у Мэй отобрали способность испытывать положительные эмоции и чувства к другим людям. 

“Может… Это со мной что-то не так?” — девушка легла на кровать, уставившись в потолок. — “Икари-кун… Я так и не смогла познакомиться с тобой поближе, поэтому не могу понять, за что тебя любят. Или я просто внушила себе, что мне противны парни...” 

Мэй перевела взгляд на шкаф и увидела ту самую футболку, про которую она стала забывать, как и про Таскэ-сана. Усмехнувшись, девушка подошла к вещи. Юную голову посетила безумная идея, о воплощении которой Киришима задумалась всерьёз. Она решила надеть футболку на завтрашнюю прогулку с Вайолет и остальными подругами, заправив её в чёрные брюки. 

От примерки одежды девушку отвлёк жуткий звук, доносящийся с улицы. Мэй задрожала от страха, вдруг осознав, что это может быть нападение очередного Ангела. Так и оказалось. В комнату тут же забежала Вайолет и, схватив подругу за руку, потащила ту из квартиры. На улице собралась толпа испуганных жителей, которых вели к убежищам. Киришиму парализовал страх, когда она увидела огромный светящийся в небе объект. Он был похож на птицу, но по размерам напоминал один из жилых домов Токио-3. 

— Вайолет! — Мэй резко схватила подругу за плечо, прижимаясь к ней. Девушку трясло от страха. Мысли о скорой смерти совсем довели её. — Мы ведь выживем, да? Всё будет хорошо? 

Девушка кивнула, прижав к себе дрожащую Мэй, и направилась за матерью, которая, в свою очередь, следовала за толпой. Женщина уже привыкла к нападениям, поэтому вела себя спокойно, стараясь защищать свою дочь и новую подопечную. Вскоре вся семья была доставлена в ближайшее убежище, где просидела до самого рассвета. 

Всё время, проведённое там, Мэй думала о том, чтобы выжить. Животный страх сковал её, а сердце билось, словно сейчас выскочит из груди. Каждый звук, доносящийся снаружи, заставлял её вздрагивать, прижимая к себе Вайолет. Она тоже была напугана, но не до такой степени, как Мэй, ибо находилась в подобной обстановке уже почти год.

— Какой это по счёту? — один из сотрудников, который привёл толпу в убежище, обратился к другому мужчине. — Я слышал, что они собирались послать второе дитя. 

— Неужели Сорью? — служащий удивился. Мэй краем уха услышала разговор двух мужчин и решила сосредоточиться хотя бы на нём. — В прошлый раз, когда она проходила тесты, её состояние оставляло желать лучшего. Она была сама не своя. Кацураги-сан говорила, что ей нужен отдых, но она её не послушала. Мне кажется, что сегодня усталость скажется на ней. 

Услышав это, Киришима затряслась ещё сильнее. Сейчас жизнь человечества зависела от какой-то неуравновешенной школьницы, готовой убить собственного одноклассника, который случайно заглянул ей под юбку. Перспектива умереть в четырнадцать не радовала никого, поэтому девушка заплакала от страха, осознавая свою беспомощность в этой ситуации.


	7. Мысли о возвращении

— Всё уже закончилось?.. — Мэй увидела, как люди постепенно начали уходить из убежища, забирая с собой детей. На душе стало немного спокойнее, но пережитый страх всё ещё не давал девушке сосредоточиться. — М-мы живы… Я так рада, что мы живы! 

Через какое-то время Киришима и Вайолет с мамой смогли покинуть безопасное место, выбравшись на улицу. Вдалеке девушка заметила красный силуэт огромного робота, который проваливался под землю. Действо было удивительным и непонятным, поэтому Мэй начала задавать вопросы Вайолет, надеясь на то, что она знает хоть что-то. 

— Евангелионы всегда появляются оттуда, — подруга указала на дорогу, а потом перевела взгляд на практически исчезнувшего робота. — Но это в самом центре. Там, где живём мы, они никогда не появлялись. 

Девушка слабо кивнула. Она начала прокручивать в голове случившееся, понимая, что вряд ли переживёт следующую атаку. Ей резко захотелось домой хотя бы на пару дней, чтобы вспомнить мирные деньки. “Вайолет находится в этом кошмаре так долго… Почему она не переехала в Токио-2?” — Киришима задалась этим вопросом, когда заметила новые разрушенные здания. На их месте в любое мгновение мог бы оказаться дом подруги, но её, похоже, не пугал такой исход. — “Хочу к маме… Но там ведь Таскэ-сан со своей… Иши…” 

Противоречивые чувства погрузили Мэй в ещё большую апатию, из которой она не видела выхода. Сбежать домой было плохой идеей, а оставаться в Токио-3 равнялось подписанию смертного приговора. 

— Ты можешь вернуться в Токио-2, если хочешь, — Вайолет зашла в свою комнату, где спала Мэй, по возвращению домой. — Ты, наверное, сильно испугалась, да? Такое часто происходит, но я не думала, что новое чудовище нападёт так быстро. 

Мэй легонько кивнула. В её голове никак не укладывалось то, что Ангела победила Аска. Люди действительно рисковали своими жизнями, когда доверяли ей управление, но она даже не подвела их. Киришима осознала, почему пилотов считают героями, и даже начала немного уважать Аску. Противоречивые мысли не давали ей полностью поверить в успех рыжей, хоть она и старалась сделать это. 

— Я… Я куплю билеты… — гостья спрыгнула с кровати и, подойдя к шкафу, схватила ту самую футболку. Пришлось выгнать Вайолет, чтобы переодеться, но Киришима справилась с этим за пару минут. Одевшись так, как она хотела ещё вчера вечером, девушка покинула квартиру. Ей было страшно находиться на улице, но ещё страшнее казалось дальнейшее пребывание в Токио-3, поэтому Мэй хотела покинуть его как можно скорее. 

Добравшись до ближайшей станции, девушка заметила толпу встревоженных жителей. Каждый старался пролезть без очереди, только бы купить последние билеты. Безбилетников могли мало того что оштрафовать, так ещё и оставить в закрытом городе. Лишь сейчас Мэй поняла, в какое опасное место она попала. У неё даже не было шанса на то, чтобы выбраться. Она стала робко отходить от людей, когда её толкнул длинноволосый юноша. Он был достаточно высоким, худощавым, а под мышкой держал кисти с красками. Он размахивал рукой, пытаясь привлечь чьё-то внимание, крича “Рина-чан!”. 

Киришима обратила внимание на то, что он рисует, и стала взглядом искать его мольберт или скетчбук. Судя по всему, юноша давно увлекался живописью. Девушка сделала такой вывод, увидев уголок картины, торчавшей из сумки художника. Плавные мазки отвлекли её от пережитого ужаса, и она наконец смогла заметить что-то прекрасное. У Мэй появилось желание познакомиться с худощавым парнем, но она не хотела отвлекать его, поэтому молча продолжила любоваться еле заметными в толпе кусками его картин. 

— Мэй-чан! — девушку резко окликнули, и она, обернувшись, увидела Элис и Юкину. Подруги тут же подбежали к ней, крепко обняв. — Ты что тут делаешь? Ищешь себе любовника? 

Юкина захихикала, взглядом указывая на художника, который вдруг скрылся из вида. Упоминания о любви заставили сердце Мэй сжаться, отчего она сделала шаг назад, будто пытаясь построить между ней и подругами невидимую стену. Они не знали о прошлом опыте девушки, а потому не понимали, что такие шутки сильно её задевают. Киришима просто хотела посмотреть на картины, но её отвлекли. 

— Я приехала за билетами. Мне нужно вернуться домой, — отрезала Мэй, нервно пытаясь найти знакомый силуэт в толпе, но, похоже, он уже скрылся. Зато взгляд девушки зацепился за более необыкновенную вещь — пепельные волосы. Киришима тут же зажмурилась, качая головой, и списала увиденное на галлюцинации, вызванные шоком. — А вы? 

— Я приехала проводить Эрису, — Юкина положила руку на плечо разозлившейся подруги и снова хихикнула. — Её родители решили, что маленькой принцессе слишком опасно жить в Токио-3, поэтому купили билеты сразу после последнего нападения. Представляешь, насколько они богатые?! 

Родители Мичиру приехали в Токио-3 в новом году, поэтому сама девушка не особо долго находилась здесь. Семья жила в самой защищённой части города, где были свои собственные убежища. Элис испытала на своей шкуре только две или три атаки Ангелов, но этого хватило, чтобы её мать спохватилась и решила вернуться в Хаконэюмото. 

Мэй усмехнулась, погрузившись в свои мысли. Похоже, что сегодня билеты смогли достать только те, у кого были связи или большие деньги. Стараясь избавиться от плохих мыслей, Киришима задала вопрос: 

— Вы знали, что Аска нас спасла? — девушка криво улыбнулась, щенячьим взглядом уставившись на подруг, но Юкина, сохраняя молчание пару секунд, вдруг засмеялась. Лёгкий дискомфорт заставил Киришиму отойти ещё на пару шагов. — Я что-то не так сказала? 

Элис скинула со своего плеча руку подруги, ударив ту по спине. Девочка тут же вскрикнула и переменилась в лице, готовясь заплакать, а потом начала кричать на неожидавшую этого Мичиру. Киришима наблюдала за этим поведением около минуты, но после всё-таки решила прервать подруг. 

— Честно говоря, я не верила в Аску до последнего. Она показалась мне какой-то… Агрессивной… Она что, правда жертвовала собой ради человечества всё это время? — Мэй снова заметила того самого художника. Он побежал к вагону, держа под одной рукой канцелярские принадлежности, а второй сжимая ладонь его подруги. Киришима шумно выдохнула, понимая, что возможность познакомиться с ним полностью потеряна, поэтому вернулась в разговор с подругами. 

— Ты просто не знаешь, — Юкина закрыла Мичиру рот рукой, чтобы ты не вмешивалась. — На самом деле вчера произошла забавная ситуация. Я выбралась из убежища, потому что услышала, что в этот раз на миссию послали эту рыжую. Я её ненавижу! Только представь, она постоянно обижает Синдзи-сана… 

— Она так проявляет свою любовь! — Мичиру оттолкнула юную подругу, прерывая её монолог. — Не её проблемы, что ты настолько глупа и не понимаешь настоящие чувства! Вообразила себе, что любишь Икари-куна, пытаясь помешать Аске!

В этой ситуации Киришима больше поддерживала Юкину, потому как знала значение слова “ревность”. Ревность порождает ненависть. А в случае подруги объект, к которому ревновали, напоминал Мэй Иши, а та, в свою очередь, отдалённо походила на Аску. Они обе с лёгкостью оскорбляли тех, кого якобы любили. Такое поведение было недопустимым, а потому Киришима не могла поддержать подобный вид отношений.

Непонятыми остались только намерения Элис. Ей хотелось, чтобы пилоты были вместе, но она ведь видела их взаимодействия. Сорью действительно постоянно задевала Икари. Он даже не мог дать ей отпор, стараясь выдержать любые словечки в свой адрес. 

— Так что произошло дальше? — Мэй уставилась на Юкину. Та почесала затылок, припоминая все события в деталях. — Мне очень нужно знать! 

— Я лишь слышала крики той рыжей, когда на неё направили гигантский луч света. Шёл дождь, поэтому мне пришлось прятаться в кустах, а оттуда не такая хорошая видимость, — девочка скрестила руки на груди, уставившись на прохожих. — А потом появилась Аянами-сан и кинула какую-то штуку в небо! После этого всё закончилось… 

Киришима не могла поверить своим ушам: интуиция её не подвела. Она ведь с самого начала сомневалась во втором дитя, а тут ей ещё и доказали, что она правда облажалась. После полученной информации девушке стало намного легче, и она, улыбнувшись, поблагодарила Юкину. К компании подруг подошли двое взрослых, чтобы забрать Мичиру, поэтому девушки быстро попрощались с ней, ожидая отбытие поезда. 

— Я вернусь, когда Аска и Икари-кун будут вместе, — Элис помахала Мэй рукой и скрылась в вагоне. Киришима в очередной раз усмехнулась, переводя взгляд на Юкину. Та вдруг переменилась в лице. Впервые девушка застала подругу в плохом настроении. 

Как оказалось, девочке уже давно нравился Синдзи, но она боялась заговорить с ним, ведь он был героем для всех. Она понимала, что он не обратит внимание на такую, как она, потому оставила все свои попытки понравиться ему. Мэй задумалась об этом, вспоминая себя месяц назад. Ей казалось, что она сильно изменилась за это время, ибо начала трезво оценивать свои шансы и чувства других людей. Похвалив Юкину за то, что она повзрослела так быстро, Киришима ушла покупать оставшиеся билеты. 

“Хоть что-то…” — девушка повертела бумажку в руках. В самом углу была написана завтрашняя дата и время отправки. Оставалось совсем немного до отъезда, и Мэй решила потратить оставшиеся часы на прогулку по самым мирным местам. Ей всё ещё было страшно, но она успокоила себя тем, что находится в надежных руках Аянами-сан. Ей она могла довериться, ибо девушка ещё ни разу не подвела человечество, пусть и выглядела очень хрупкой, готовой сломаться на части в любой момент. 

Киришима зашла домой, сообщив Вайолет о предстоящем. Подруга грустно вздохнула, но она понимала, что не стоит рисковать здоровьем гостьи, а потому поддержала её. В Токио-3 временами было очень опасно, и Вайолет не хотелось, чтобы с ней что-то случилось. Она помогла собрать Киришиме вещи, после чего сама Мэй, захватив скетчбук, решила в последний раз полюбоваться прекрасным видом с берега Асиноко на Фудзи. 

Последняя неделя тянулась, словно месяц. Уже завтра наступит 1-ое марта, но Мэй не сможет застать начало весны в Токио-3. От этих мыслей становилось грустно, и девушка, опустив голову, замедлила шаг. Ей не хотелось возвращаться домой только по одной причине: в Токио-2 до сих пор жил Таскэ. У девушки не было желания видеть его, но она понимала, что со своей “удачей” точно не сможет избежать встречи с ним. 

Киришима имела большие надежды на Токио-3. Ей казалось, что этот город сможет вернуть ей мотивацию и помочь ей наконец поверить в себя. А главное — поверить в то, что её творчество кому-то нравится. Девушка остановилась, пролистала изрисованный лишь на одну четвёртую часть скетчбук, а после стала рассматривать каждый набросок подробнее. Она видела регресс, ведь любая следующая работа была в пару раз хуже предыдущей. 

“Ты поступил правильно, когда не стал поддерживать меня в творчестве…” — Мэй нервно засмеялась и, захлопнув скетчбук, побежала к берегу. Попутный ветер помогал ей двигаться, будто пытаясь дать Киришиме почувствовать свободу в последний раз. — “Но мне нужен ещё один шанс!” 

Мэй добралась до Асиноко, когда Солнце уже садилось. Оно пока не успело спрятаться за горой, но уже собиралось сделать это. Ожидая, что рядом никого не будет, Киришима пыталась присмотреть себе самое лучшее место, чтобы зарисовать Фудзи, как вдруг заметила незнакомый силуэт. 

“Я думала, что одна восхищаюсь этим видом”, — девушка стала осторожно спускаться к воде, всматриваясь в очертания незваного гостя. Ей вдруг показалось, что она видела его раньше. Юноша стоял спиной, поэтому было достаточно проблематично узнать его. — “Ни разу не видела здесь людей…” 

Киришима подошла ближе к краю берега, где стоял парень, но вдруг её остановило накатывающее волнение. Сердце забилось так, будто пыталось выскочить из груди, а в глазах потемнело. Спустя пару секунд Мэй наконец поняла, что это тот самый юноша, которого она видела, когда пыталась купить билеты. Тот самый юноша с пепельным цветом волос. 

— Тебе не хотелось быть замеченной? — парень усмехнулся, обращаясь к Киришиме. Он по-прежнему был повёрнут к ней спиной, но девушке показалось, что он смотрит на неё. — Ты крадёшься, словно кошка, которая не желает спугнуть свою добычу, верно? 

Мэй замерла на месте. Она хотела ответить что-то незнакомцу, но в горле застрял ком, а тело не слушалось. Такое редко происходило с ней и лишь тогда, когда рядом находился Таскэ. Сейчас же Киришиму сбил с толку пепельноволосый юноша. 

— Ты напугана? Извини, это не входило в мои планы, — парень вдруг повернул голову в сторону. Его глаза были прикрыты, а на лице сияла широкая улыбка. Под странным углом обзора Мэй показалось, что она фальшива, но гость отвлёк девушку от этих мыслей, повернувшись всем телом. Он продолжал держать глаза закрытыми, пока не услышал, что Киришима сдвинулась с места. Тогда он уставился на неё гранатовыми радужками, поблёскивающими даже в его собственной тени. — Я — Каору. Нагиса Каору. Меня интересует, смогла ли ты достичь цели, Киришима Мэй-чан?


	8. Гранатовые глаза

— Откуда ты… — Мэй только приоткрыла рот, чтобы задать интересующий вопрос, как вдруг юноша опередил её, подойдя чуть ближе, и уставился в её серебристые глаза. 

— Я всё знаю про тебя, — Каору прищурился, ехидно улыбаясь. Девушке вдруг показалось, что он действительно следил за ней всё это время, но её мысли тут же прервала фраза, которая расставила всё на свои места. — Я изучил все профили учащихся школы, куда меня направили. Будет ли правильным назвать нашу встречу даром судьбы? 

Киришима стояла, заворожённо глядя в загадочные глаза. Её уже не удивлял необыкновенный цвет волос и радужки, однако что-то зацепило её в глазах Каору. Они поблёскивали, уставившись прямиком на Мэй, и не меняли своего положения в ходе всего разговора. 

— Дар судьбы? Мне кажется, что это простое совпадение… — девушка постепенно приходила в себя, отводя взгляд в сторону. Отчего-то её сердце забилось чаще обычного. — Как ты запомнил столько имён? Их ведь сотни! 

— У меня хорошая память, — Нагиса прикрыл глаза, повернувшись лицом к Солнцу. Оно почти спряталось за горой, но его тёплые лучи до сих пор касались кожи подростков. — Солнце согревает хрупкие тела Лилим, только их души будут согреты лишь любовью. Временами даже солнечный свет обжигает, словно горячий поцелуй в порыве страсти. 

Киришима наконец спустилась на тот же уровень, на котором стоял Нагиса. Она заметила, что парень был выше неё чуть больше, чем на десять сантиметров. Некоторые прядки его пепельных волос выбивались из общей копны, добавляя росту ещё парочку сантиметров. Лёгкий ветерок то и дело портил общую картину, отчего вызвал у девушки тихий смешок. 

"Нельзя отвлекаться! Тебе завтра уезжать!" — Мэй подняла голову, поймав на себе нежный гранатовый взгляд. На Солнце глаза парня сияли алым светом, почти перебивая тёмные оттенки красного. — "Нагиса-кун…" 

— Очень жаль, что ты завтра уезжаешь, — Каору шумно выдохнул, повернувшись к горе. Улыбка сошла с его лица, будто её никогда не было. — Я думал, что ты сможешь показать мне город, Киришима-чан. 

Юноша вновь посмотрел на смущённую Киришиму, которая искала, за что бы зацепиться взглядом, дабы избежать очередного зрительного контакта. Пусть ей и хотелось вновь погрузиться в таинственную глубину алых радужек, она понимала, что в её груди начало происходить что-то странное. По всему телу резко разлилось приятное тепло, а щёки покрылись розоватым румянцем. 

— Рад был познакомиться, Киришима-чан, — парень сделал медленный шаг в сторону, махнув на прощание рукой. Мэй вдруг поняла, что не хочет отпускать его. В голове сплелось множество разных мыслей, и девушка, пересилив себя, крикнула, когда Нагиса отошёл от неё на приличное расстояние: 

— Завтра в шесть часов вечера на этом же месте! Я плохо знаю город, но покажу тебе интересные точки, — Киришима сжала в руках скетчбук, переводя взгляд на Фудзи. — И… Зови меня "Мэй"! 

Нагиса на секунду остановился, повернувшись лицом к девушке. Он снова прожигал её взглядом, при этом загадочно улыбаясь. Что-то в его чертах манило. Особенно сильно её привлекли гранатово-алые глаза. 

*** 

— Мам, я правда в порядке, — Киришима прижала телефон к уху, стараясь успокоить взволнованную мать. — Ангел пролетел мимо нашего дома. И мне не было страшно! 

На другом конце провода послышался облегчённый выдох, позже сменившийся на строгий тон. Киришима-сан пыталась узнать у Мэй подробности её пребывания в Токио-3. Девушка рассказала лишь самое хорошее, скрывая при этом последнее знакомство. 

— Да, мне тут очень нравится, — художница обратила свой взгляд на стол в комнате, который они с Вайолет подвинули к окну, чтобы ей хватало света. На деревянной поверхности лежали кривые рисунки, порванные листы бумаги и множество мусора от ластика. — А ещё я снова чувствую себя живой. Мне хочется творить, мама! 

Киришима взяла в руки один из рисунков, пробегаясь по нему взглядом, чтобы заметить те самые мелкие детали, которые она могла бы исправить. Эта работа должна была быть идеальной, поэтому девушка перерисовывала её уже в четвёртый раз. 

— Знаешь, эти схватки с Ангелами описывают очень красочно, — Мэй улыбнулась, начав поглаживать рисунок кончиками пальцев. — На самом деле я практически ничего не заметила. Правительство запугивает жителей, ибо не хочет гостей в закрытом городе. 

Она соврала. Киришима вновь вспомнила пережитый ужас, от которого она так сильно хотела сбежать, и задумалась о правильности своего решения. Лишь сейчас она поняла, что осталась в опасном городе только потому, что познакомилась с загадочным человеком. От мысли о нём в животе будто начали порхать бабочки. Мэй прижала холодные ладони к своим щекам, стараясь привести себя в чувства, а после вернулась к работе, попрощавшись с матерью. 

"Нагиса-кун… Твои глаза такие красивые…" — Киришима открыла скетчбук и начала выводить мягкие линии, вырисовывая черты лица пепельноволосого юноши. Мэй, как художницу, зацепила его необычная внешность. Неделю назад Киришима пыталась зарисовать Аянами, которая тоже выглядела достаточно привлекательно. Попытки не увенчались особым успехом, ибо девушка не смогла в точности запомнить каждый миллиметр лица юной героини. С Каору всё было наоборот. — "Их цвет великолепен…"

Мэй никогда не оценивала качества и личность человека по внешности, но она с лёгкостью могла подметить привлекательные детали в лицах каждого, поскольку искала для своих рисунков что-то новое. Считая глаза зеркалом души, девушка всегда старалась сначала рассмотреть их, а потом уже приступать к остальным частям. Глаза. Казалось, будто в них можно прочитать все намерения, страхи и желания. Глаза Нагисы светились, когда на них падали лучи засыпающего Солнца. Алые оттенки поразили своей красотой и, похоже, надолго отложились в памяти Киришимы. 

Заканчивая свою пятую попытку, Мэй наконец улыбнулась. Она была довольна полученным результатом. Пусть рисунок и рядом с идеалом не стоял, девушке он всё равно очень нравился. Маленькая картинка сильно отличалась от всех предыдущих работ, ведь в неё вкладывались все самые тёплые чувства. И перерисовывали её несколько раз. 

"Надеюсь, что тебе понравится", — Киришима аккуратно положила рисунок в свой рюкзак так, чтобы он не помялся, и легла на кровать. Время подходило к трём часам ночи, а девушка всё никак не могла уснуть. Она продолжала думать о произошедшем на берегу. Спустя примерно час размышлений до Мэй дошло, почему её заинтересовал Каору. Его манера речи и сам тон голоса сильно отличали его от других людей. Даже от Рэй. — "Нет, вы с Аянами-сан, конечно, похожи, но… Ты совершенно другой… " 

Погружаясь в мысли с головой, девушка уснула. После последнего нападения на Токио-3 ученикам дали возможность недолго отсидеться дома, что стало отличной возможностью для Мэй показать Каору город. Она уже решила, куда потащит его в первую очередь. В планах с самого начала был Син-Китидзёдзи — торговый квартал, который позволил бы девушке купить что-то в подарок Нагисе. Ей действительно хотелось порадовать его, а заодно поблагодарить за предоставленное вдохновение. 

*** 

— Где же ты… — Мэй произнесла это шёпотом, надеясь на то, что Каору вдруг появится прямо перед ней. Но этого не произошло. — Нагиса-кун… 

Девушка поправила свои чёрные брюки, в которые была заправлена такая же чёрная футболка в белую полоску, и села на чистый песок. Лёгкий ветерок растрепал волнистые волосы, что окончательно испортило настроение. Она чувствовала себя преданной, прямо как тогда, с Таскэ-саном. Поймав себя на мысли об этих воспоминаниях, Киришима тут же попыталась отвлечься. Она достала из рюкзака рисунок и, сжав его края, уже хотела разорвать лист бумаги, как вдруг позади неё послышался знакомый голос. 

— Лилим создают удивительные вещи, — парень наклонился к художнице, рассматривая рисунок. На листочке был изображён сам Каору, а главной частью являлись алые глаза юноши, направленные на зрителя. — Твоя работа великолепна, Мэй-чан. Не стоит уничтожать её. 

Сердце Киришимы на мгновение сжалось. Её впервые похвалили за то, что она занимается любимым делом, при этом похвалил именно тот человек, которому была посвящена работа. Глаза наполнились слезами, но девушка постаралась сдержать их, прикрывая рот рукой. Над головой послышался тихий смешок, а после кисти руки Мэй коснулись бледные пальцы. Киришима успела заметить, что кожа Каору была ещё белее её собственной, после чего тут же отвлеклась на тепло от прикосновения. 

— Я хотел посмотреть поближе, — ладонь юноши скользнула по руке, осторожно забрав рисунок. Девушка подняла голову и наконец-то увидела Нагису. На его лице была мягкая улыбка, совсем не похожая на вчерашнюю, когда девушке показалось, что незнакомец старается выдавить из себя эмоции. — В моей груди будто бы порхает рой маленьких бабочек, когда я наслаждаюсь твоей картиной. Очень приятно, что я способен вдохновить Лилим. 

Парень усмехнулся, продолжая рассматривать рисунок. Его взгляд медленно переходил от одной части к другой, иногда обращаясь к покрасневшей Мэй, которая всё это время не вставала со своего места. Она следила за каждым движением Каору, зачарованная его плавностью. Он был полностью сосредоточен и спокоен, поэтому рядом с ним Киришима чувствовала себя комфортно. 

— Лилим? — Мэй наконец поднялась на ноги и отряхнулась от песка, оставшегося на её брюках. — Я не совсем понимаю тебя, извини. 

— Люди, — Каору опустил руку с рисунком, переводя свой пристальный взгляд на Киришиму, которая вновь покраснела. Её сердце никак не хотело успокаиваться, и, казалось, Нагиса услышал его стук. — Последний Ангел. Ты не знала об этом? 

"Ангел… В Токио-3 все на них помешаны?" — девушка, закинув рюкзак на плечо, достала телефон из кармана. — Тебя тоже интересует эта тема? 

Нагиса кивнул и, повернувшись, начал медленно уходить с берега. Каждый его шаг казался таким лёгким, будто парень не шёл, а парил над тёплым песком. Мэй побежала следом. Её сердце билось всё чаще, когда она приближалась к юноше. 

— Если честно, то я боюсь Ангелов, — Киришима поравнялась с Каору. Расстояние между их руками было буквально метр или полтора, но ей хотелось сократить его ещё больше. — Недавно я пережила нападение одного из них… Нас всех спасла девушка, которая пилотирует Евангелион. Ты сказал, что изучил профили всех учащихся, поэтому должен знать Аянами Рэй. 

— Да, я знаком с этим именем, — Нагиса кинул свой взгляд на взволнованную девушку. Он видел, как она вздрагивала каждый раз, когда его рука почти касалась её кисти. Такое сильно заинтересовало юношу, потому он начал наблюдать за действиями новой знакомой. — Ангелы настолько пугающие? Я ни разу не сталкивался с ними лицом к лицу. 

— Мне кажется, что это было самое страшное событие в моей жизни. Страшнее, чем предательство любимого человека, — Мэй вдруг оступилась. Резко закусив губу, она опустила голову, пряча лицо за тёмными волосами. Чёлка полностью смогла скрыть её растерянный взгляд. — Извини. Я сказала лишнее. 

Каору заинтересованно наблюдал за Киришимой. Её действия ничуть не смущали его, притягивая всё сильнее. Всё происходящее для юноши было необычным, и он, дабы обратить на себя внимание новой знакомой, осторожно взял её за руку. Девушка тут же подняла голову, встретившись взглядом с гранатовыми глазами. От них снова будто исходил алый свет, контрастируя с остальными оттенками. 

— Что ты чувствуешь, когда любишь кого-то? Что чувствуешь, когда хочешь быть рядом с ним, касаться его? — Нагиса слегка сжал хрупкую ладонь Мэй. Девушка замерла на месте, не в состоянии пошевелиться. Сердце заколотилось ещё сильнее, когда Каору стал поглаживать бледную кисть большим пальцем. — Мне неизвестно это чувство, поэтому я хочу познать его.


	9. Долгожданное столкновение

— Я дома, — Мэй закрыла входную дверь, заходя в квартиру. На пороге её встретила Вайолет, которая заинтересованно смотрела на подругу. — Всё в порядке? 

— Я увидела тебя, когда стояла на балконе, — девушка прикрыла рот рукой, тихо посмеиваясь. На её щеках был пастельный румянец, а взгляд смущённо бегал с лица подруги на её рюкзак. — Кто это? Почему ты не сказала, что пойдёшь гулять с парнем? 

— Вайолет… — Киришима шумно выдохнула. Она сжала в руке телефон, будто пытаясь спрятать то, что было там. — Это мой новый друг. Он ходит в нашу школу, поэтому ты сама скоро с ним познакомишься. 

Проговорив это, Мэй вдруг поняла, что чувствует неприятную горечь. Ей не хотелось, чтобы кто-то, кроме неё, смотрел на Нагису, но она ничего не могла поделать с этим. “Нельзя ограничивать свободу другого человека, иначе он подумает, что ты псих”, — девушка осторожно прошла в свою комнату, где уставилась в зеркало. — “Ты что, ревнуешь? Это так глупо, Мэй! Ты лишь всё испортишь своей ревностью!” 

Мэй закрыла лицо руками, медленно садясь на кровать. Она начала осознавать, что её чувства вновь просыпаются. Девушка ощущала сладость от воспоминаний, пережитых сегодня, но при этом её наполняли негативные эмоции. Ей хотелось прижать к себе Каору, поглаживая того по пепельным волосам, и никому не отдавать его. Он выглядел хрупким из-за бледной кожи и худощавого телосложения, но Киришима успела понять, что его оболочка обманчива. В её голове всплыл один из моментов прогулки, заставивший её чувства ожить вновь...

— Нагиса-кун, куда ты смотришь? — девушка заметила, что Каору остановился рядом с магазином “Ямана”. Усмехнувшись с того, что её тянет только на музыкантов, Мэй подошла к новому другу и улыбнулась. — Тебе нравится музыка?

— Я играю на скрипке, — парень повернул голову в сторону Киришимы, отвечая на её улыбку своей. Его взгляд снова был направлен на юную девушку, покрасневшую от этого. Она прерывисто выдохнула, стараясь придумать, на что переключить внимание Нагисы. — Хотелось бы приобрести свой собственный инструмент в будущем. 

— Видишь, ты тоже создаёшь прекрасные произведения искусства, как и другие Лилим! — Мэй подошла ближе и коснулась тыльной стороной ладони руки юноши. — Мне кажется, что ты тоже довольно много делаешь для развития культуры, поэтому тебе стоит больше внимания уделять себе и своим увлечениям! 

— Нет, ты ошибаешься, — Каору спокойно взял Киришиму за руку, но в его собственных глазах сверкнули загадочные искры. Он флегматично осмотрел проходящих мимо людей, а после решил пройти сквозь толпу, чтобы потерять из виду музыкальный магазин. — Мэй-чан, ты говорила о твоём страхе. Чем Ангелы так пугают Лилим? 

Она крепко держала руку Нагисы, следуя за ним сквозь оживлённую толпу. Тепло его ладони заставило сердце девушки замереть на секундочку, а потом биться так, будто сейчас выскочит из груди. Приятная сладость разлилась по телу, согревая Киришиму изнутри. Люди вокруг, казалось, специально пытались разделить пару, но девушка намертво вцепилась в парня бледными пальцами. 

Пытаясь протиснуться через народ, Киришима то и дело прижималась к Каору. С каждым шагом она становилась к нему всё ближе, временами чувствуя его дыхание. Чужой спокойный ритм затуманил разум девушки, и она уставилась на Нагису влюблённым взглядом. Он впервые не обратил на это внимание, так как шёл напролом сквозь толпу. Сейчас его главной задачей было — перебраться на другой конец улицы. 

Буквально через пару минут парень наконец краем глаза поймал на себе взгляд Мэй. Её широкие зрачки уставились прямо на него. Сделав вид, что Каору ничего не заметил, он вышел из потока людей, вытащив за руку девушку. В это время в её голове до сих пор стояли слова юноши про его творчество. “Как он может так говорить? Я уверена, что он отличный скрипач…”

— Зайдём в ту забегаловку? Там обсудим Ангелов, — она указала на маленькое местечко, где они с Вайолет обедали незадолго до её переезда в Токио-3. — Я расскажу тебе всё, что знаю. 

Нагиса, кивнув, подошёл к зданию, но даже не смог зайти внутрь. Он медленно закрыл рот рукой, отворачиваясь в сторону. Резкий запах ударил в нос, но Киришима не заметила ничего необычного. По лицу Каору было понятно, что произошло что-то ужасное, ибо до этого он практически не показывал эмоций. Сейчас же в его глазах читалось отвращение.

— Нагиса-кун! Ты в порядке? Тебе плохо? — Киришима тут же подбежала к юноше, приобнимая его одной рукой. Он осторожно отошёл от здания, переводя дыхание. Выражение лица постепенно приобретало прежнее спокойствие, а взгляд уставился на девушку. — Что случилось? Я могу помочь? 

— Что это было? Этот запах… Я не думал, что Лилим питаются… Отходами, — Каору выдохнул, глядя на забегаловку с фастфудом. Мэй удивлённо уставилась на парня, не понимая его. 

— Это ресторан быстрого питания. Неужели ты ни разу не пробовал фастфуд? — Киришима убрала руку со спины Нагисы, когда поняла, что он в порядке. Она знала, что он явно сделан из того же теста, что и Рэй, поэтому не особо удивилась, узнав, что парень так реагировал на "мусорную" пищу. — Надеюсь, что ты не злишься на меня за это недоразумение. 

Мэй залилась краской, смотря в потолок. Рядом с кроватью стояла Вайолет, которая ехидно уставилась на подругу. Она примерно понимала, что же произошло на самом деле, потому хотела послушать подробнее. Но Киришима не горела желанием рассказывать об этом, так как боялась, но чего конкретно — не знала.

Девушка приподнялась на локтях, сжимая в руке телефон. На главном экране стояла фотография Нагисы, пьющего кофе. Пара всё-таки смогла поужинать, но выбрала другой ресторан, от запаха которого хотя бы не тошнило. Мэй старалась не отводить взгляд от Каору ни на секунду, слушая каждое произнесённое им слово. Парень часто замечал на себе пристальный взгляд широких зрачков и отвечал тем же. Девушка в такие моменты смущённо отворачивалась, оглядывая интерьер ресторана. 

— Ангелы хотят уничтожить мир. Я не особо много знаю об этом, но расскажу тебе всю полученную информацию, — Киришима обхватила ладонями чашку кофе. — Последнее нападение заставило меня пережить сильнейший ужас. Представь! Твоя жизнь зависит от действий других людей! Я не могу доверять некоторым пилотам, ибо… Я не чувствую себя защищённой рядом с ними. 

Мэй погрузилась в раздумья. Она перечисляла всё, что знала сама, начав с Аянами Рэй. Когда разговор коснулся Икари Синдзи, глаза Нагисы блеснули, и парень попросил предоставить более подробную информацию. Киришима подумала, что это нужно для дела, но даже этот факт не уберёг её от проснувшейся ревности. "Что с тобой? Глупая, Нагиса-кун не будет общаться с Икари-куном больше, чем с тобой, если ты расскажешь ему что-то интересное…" — Девушка грустно смотрела на содержимое её чашки. Кофе практически остыл и стал горьким, поэтому пить его было равносильно пытке. — "Прекрати. Это бессмысленно. Да, Нагиса-кун вдохновил тебя, но это не значит, что теперь ты должна его присваивать!"

— Я никогда не испытывал тех чувств, которые исходят от тебя, — Каору нежно взял Мэй за руку, пытаясь вернуть её в реальность. Девушка подняла голову и столкнулась с алыми оттенками глаз, не пытаясь пошевелиться. Она просто смотрела в них, утопая, словно в красном море. — Твоя душа беспокойна. Я хотел бы выслушать тебя, Мэй-чан. 

— Тебя держали взаперти? Ты похож на Аянами-сан, но в то же время сильно отличаешься от неё. Ты стремишься познать мир, культуру и чувства лю… Лилим. Я только сейчас поняла, что ты действительно впервые сталкиваешься с другими людьми. Ответь мне честно, — Мэй приподнялась и пересела на другой стул, который стоял рядом с её собеседником, — на тебе ставили опыты? 

Он ничего не ответил, фальшиво улыбнувшись. Киришима видела это выражение лица в первый день, когда только встретила его. Каору пытался показаться дружелюбным, но девушка заметила, что его глаза говорили обратное. "Вот как… Могу ли я расценивать твоё молчание как "да"?", — девушка почувствовала лёгкое прикосновение к её щеке и тут же залилась краской. Он пристально смотрел на неё, будто пытался прожечь взглядом насквозь. — "Нагиса-кун…" 

— Мэй-чан, так ты расскажешь мне? — Вайолет села рядом с подругой, а та, покраснев, отвернулась. — Я удивлена, что ты так быстро забыла Таскэ-сана. 

Сердце Киришимы сжалось. По её щекам вдруг потекли слёзы. Она корила себя за то, что так скоро избавилась от мешающих чувств. Девушку мучили противоречия: с одной стороны она нуждалась в ком-то, кто будет вдохновлять её, но с другой…

— Нагиса-кун не замена! — Киришима сжала в руке телефон, а после спрятала его в карман. — Он не замена Таскэ-сана! Он мой источник вдохновения… Он тот, кто помог мне почувствовать себя живой! 

Вайолет поднялась с кровати и стала отходить к двери, чтобы покинуть комнату. Она понимала, что сказала лишнее, потому, извинившись, оставила Мэй наедине с собственными мыслями. Девушке требовалось обдумать происходящее и понять, хочет ли она дальше погружаться в омут, скорее всего, невзаимных чувств. 

Мэй провела около часа в ванной комнате, уставившись на стекающую по её ногам воду. Каждая капля будто символизировала чувства к Таскэ, которые стремительно покидали её. Девушка осознавала, что её маленький ритуал помог ей, но её пугало кое-что. Чувства к Каору. Нет, она не боялась вновь влюбиться. При таком раскладе у Киришимы появится желание творить, ибо она не может делать что-то такое ради себя. Она знала, что будет посвящать всю себя лишь Нагисе, но нужно ли ему это? Девушка не хотела надоедать, потому что помнила о случившемся с Таскэ. 

"Кажется, ты правда нравишься мне, Нагиса-кун", — Мэй нервно засмеялась, поправляя короткие волосы, ставшие прямыми из-за воды. — "Я так хочу сблизиться с тобой..." 

Девушка вышла из ванной, проникла в свою комнату и рухнула на кровать, обнимая руками и ногами одеяло. Щёки горели. Приятное тепло исходило от сердца, добираясь до каждой клеточки тела. Киришима не чувствовала подобное уже долгое время, поскольку последние полтора года жила лишь негативными эмоциями. 

*** 

— Это и есть твой Нагиса-кун? — Вайолет указала на пепельноволосого юношу, который медленно прогуливался по коридору школы. Он заметил девушек, а после улыбнулся. — Похож на дочь создателя Евангелионов. 

— Здравствуй, Мэй-чан, — Каору подошёл к девушкам, держа руки в карманах, и сразу же уставился на Киришиму, обратившись к её подруге уже после. — Думаю, близкие тебе Лилим успели узнать моё имя, не так ли? 

Вайолет недоумевающе посмотрела на покрасневшую Мэй, которая не могла оторваться от Нагисы. Странные слова юноши отталкивали её, потому она отошла от пары на несколько метров. 

— Лилим боятся меня, будто я Ангел, — он указал взглядом на Вайолет, но Мэй продолжала смотреть в алые глаза. — Почему же ты не боишься? 

— Я ведь знаю, что ты не Ангел, — девушка засмеялась и осторожно взяла Нагису за руку. Почувствовав тепло его ладони, она немного успокоилась. — У меня нет причин бояться тебя. Я уверена, что ты не навредишь мне. 

Вайолет наблюдала за происходящим со стороны, нахмурившись. Ей хотелось видеть подругу счастливой, но объект обожания, который она себе выбрала, явно был далёк от идеала. Он выглядел пугающе, отталкивал своей манерой речи, а его пристальный взгляд довёл Вайолет до мурашек. Даже Аянами не казалась настолько жуткой, когда застывала, уставившись в одну точку. От Нагисы же исходила опасность. 

Мысли девушки прервал Синдзи, который вышел из кабинета. Он медленно плёлся по коридору, изучая пол, но его вдруг окликнул незнакомый голос. Юноша поднял голову, пытаясь найти источник звука, и тут же встретился взглядом с незнакомцем, сверлящим его своими алыми глазами.


	10. Жгучая ревность

— Здравствуй, Икари Синдзи-кун, — Каору за пару секунд преодолел расстояние между ним и пилотом Евангелиона. Темноволосый парень удивлённо смотрел на Нагису, пятясь назад. Он вдруг врезался спиной в стену, дрожа от страха. Последние события совсем выбили его из колеи, поэтому он боялся любого резкого движения. — Не волнуйся. Я лишь хотел спросить кое-что. 

Икари вжал голову в плечи, но, после того как понял, что ему не угрожает опасность, немного расслабился. Он постарался максимально сконцентрироваться на вопросе, который его ожидал. Незнакомец выглядел загадочно, и молодой парень не знал, на что ему придётся отвечать. 

— Я знаю, что ты — третье дитя. Я тоже был избран для защиты Лилим. Пятое дитя — Нагиса Каору, — парень приветливо улыбнулся, прикрыв глаза. Так он пытался расположить к себе Синдзи, чтобы тот не отверг его предложение. — Мне сообщили, что ты можешь рассказать мне об устройстве Евангелионов и отвести в NERV. 

Мэй подошла к юношам как раз в тот момент, когда Нагиса раскрыл истинную причину его появления в Токио-3. “Пятое дитя? Пилот?!” — девушка уставилась на Каору, приоткрыв рот. Она ощущала спиной, что к ней подкралась Вайолет. — “Нет! Нет, ты же пошутил, верно?!” 

— Нагиса-кун! — Киришима взяла парня за руку, отрывая его от разговора с Икари. — Почему ты не сказал мне, что ты тоже пилот? Я думала, что ты интересуешься этой темой как обычный житель. Как я! 

— А я должен был говорить? — Нагиса флегматично смотрел на Мэй сверху вниз, даже не наклоняя голову. В его глазах не читалась прежняя заинтересованность. Лишь пугающий холод. — Разве это не секретная информация? 

Киришима отстранилась, отпуская руку Каору. Сердце сжалось от боли, когда девушка почувствовала на себе безразличный взгляд, вместо нежного. Казалось, будто её любимого вмиг подменили кем-то другим. Мэй повернулась к шокированной Вайолет, а потом и вовсе пошла к ней, оставив Нагису наедине с Икари. 

*** 

— Теперь ты понимаешь меня? — Вайолет положила руку на плечо подруги, когда та собирала сумку, чтобы пойти домой. — Он не тот, кто должен быть твоим возлюбленным, Мэй-чан. Ты сама видела… 

Киришима зажмурилась, сдерживая слёзы. Ей не хотелось так просто лишиться человека, который заставил её сердце снова биться чаще. Девушку не тянуло на кого-то ещё, и она уже была почти уверена в подлинности своих чувств. Симпатия перестала во влюблённость. 

Мэй вышла из класса, проигнорировав слова подруги, и направилась к кабинету, над которым висела табличка с надписью "2-А". Внутри всё ещё находились ученики, включая старосту, которая грустно смотрела в окно. Рядом крутился парень в очках, неделю назад разглядывающий нижнее бельё Аски. Киришима хотела подойти к ним и спросить про Нагису, но, решив не отвлекать ребят от их разговора, она просто покинула кабинет. 

Каждый шаг давался Мэй тяжело, в голове держалась картина тех самых алых глаз, безразлично глядящих прямо на неё. По щекам вдруг потекли слёзы, а из бледных рук выпала тяжёлая сумка с учебниками. Позади кто-то откашлялся, будто прося Мэй освободить дорогу в узком школьном коридоре. 

"Чем он лучше меня?.. Почему ты так просто выбрал его?" — Киришима села под дверью музыкального класса и только потом услышала тихую мелодию. Прислушавшись, она поняла, что играет скрипка, а после встала, открыв дверь кабинета. — "Нагиса-кун…"

В комнате стоял одинокий юноша, медленно проводящий смычком по струнам. Каждая проигранная нота отзывалась приятным теплом в сердце девушки, вдохновляя её на нечто большее, чем просто наброски. Мэй, стараясь не шуметь, достала из сумки свой блокнот, расположилась поудобнее и начала рисовать Каору. Он часто менял положение правой руки, превращая плавные движения в, порой, очень резкие рывки. Киришима запомнила самую оптимальную позу и начала зарисовывать её, изредка переводя взгляд на силуэт. 

Закончив играть, Нагиса открыл глаза. Он слышал, что в кабинет вошли и даже знал, кто именно, поэтому не был удивлён нежданному гостю. Киришима наконец заметила, что парень смотрит на неё, и покраснела. Ей всё ещё было некомфортно из-за произошедшего утром, но она старалась перебороть это. 

— Ты так и не поведала мне всю правду о любви, Мэй-чан, — Нагиса подошёл к девушке и сел перед ней на колени, положив свои ладони на её ноги. Та испуганно смотрела в алые глаза, на этот раз вновь глядящие на неё с теплотой. — Расскажи мне все, что знаешь. 

— Извини за то, что было утром! — Мэй накрыла мокрыми ладонями руки Каору, сжимая их бледными пальцами. По щекам девушки снова текли слёзы, оставляя за собой чёрные дорожки. — Я знаю, что тебе тяжело социализироваться, и я не должна была давить на тебя! 

— Мэй-чан… — Каору приподнялся, сев рядом с Киришимой. Он знал, что места на банкетке хватит на двоих, но при этом расположился как можно ближе к девушке, начав вытирать её слёзы большим пальцем. — Что ты чувствуешь сейчас? 

— Мне ужасно стыдно за мои слова. Ты ничего не должен мне… Я просто испугалась, когда узнала, что ты тоже пилот, — Киришима прижалась щекой к нежной руке Каору, а после уткнулась в ладонь носом. — Я не хочу потерять тебя, Нагиса-кун! Понимаешь… С одной из пилотов во время последней атаки произошло что-то страшное. Она теперь даже в школу не ходит! 

Выражение лица Каору на секундочку изменилось, но Мэй хватило этого времени, чтобы заподозрить неладное. Казалось, парень знал о произошедшем даже больше, чем сама Киришима, но, похоже, не собирался выдавать это. Оно и понятно, ведь незадолго до начала уроков, девушка повела себя не лучшим образом, влезая туда, куда не требовалось.

— Икари-кун убежал именно по этой причине. Сегодня он отказался проводить мне экскурсию в NERV, — Нагиса отвёл задумчивый взгляд в пол, при этом не отпуская Мэй. — Завтра я постараюсь уговорить его. А пока… Мэй-чан, я готов выслушать тебя. 

Киришима прикрыла глаза, чувствуя на своей щеке тёплую ладонь, и начала говорить. Она даже не заметила, как коснулась темы её первой любви, а после рассказала всё, что испытывала в тот момент, исключая некоторые подробности, которые могли оттолкнуть Нагису. Она скрыла намеренное отравление Иши, постоянные истерики и много другого, освещая лишь самое приятное. Девушка не пыталась выставить Таскэ-сана виноватым, а себя — жертвой, поэтому даже защищала его в какой-то степени. 

Мэй потратила около часа на подробные объяснения человеческих чувств по отношению к другим людям. Она уже сама не замечала, что говорила "Лилим", но Каору не пытался её поправить, улыбаясь в такие моменты всё шире. Его взгляд помогал девушке сосредоточиться на важном для него повествовании. 

Киришима затронула тему ревности под самый конец, так как Нагиса спросил об этом. Его заинтересовали слова Мэй, когда она говорила об Иши, скрипя зубами. Парень не понимал этих чувств, потому слушал внимательно, впитывая каждое слово, как губка. 

— Это и есть любовь. Её трудно перепутать с дружеской симпатией, но некоторые умудряются, — Киришима засмеялась, взяв Каору за руку. Он слабо кивнул, соглашаясь со словами подруги, а после перевёл взгляд на дверь, будто ожидая чего-то. — "Я думаю, что я не перепутала… " 

— Эрос отличается от агапэ эгоизмом. Я много читал об этом, — Нагиса слегка сжал в своих руках хрупкую ладонь. Он перевёл взгляд на Киришиму, которая в этот момент грустно смотрела на свои колени. — Твоя любовь напоминает мне эрос. Она так же горяча и динамична, и ты зависима от объекта любви, не так ли? 

Мэй подняла голову, встретившись с Каору взглядом. Он будто снова пытался прожечь в ней дыру, но девушка спряталась за чёлкой, прикрывающей её глаза. Сердце снова билось с большей частотой, заставляя чувствовать лёгкое головокружение от недостатка кислорода. "Эрос? Я бы назвала это манией…" — Мэй повернулась лицом к окну, рассматривая уходящее Солнце. — "Мои цели недостижимы, Нагиса-кун". 

— Я был прав, — парень осторожно поставил свою голову на плечо Киришимы и закрыл глаза. На его лице светилась довольная улыбка, которая свидетельствовала о полном удовлетворении полученной информацией. — Сейчас в тебе сплелись эрос и людус, но в скором времени мания перерастёт в одинокую страсть. Для вас, Лилим, нет ничего лучше эгоистичного эроса, но он зачастую приводит к разрушению. 

— Ты открыл мне глаза, — Мэй запустила пальцы в пепельные волосы, начав нежно поглаживать Каору по голове. От него доносился сладкий запах роз, вскруживший девушке голову. Ей хотелось полностью погрузиться в этот аромат и раствориться в нём. — Моя любовь к Таскэ-сану была лишь манией, которая почти переросла в эрос, а после исчезла! 

Киришима наконец осознала это. Она не перестала считать Таскэ своей первой любовью, но теперь ей стало намного лучше, ибо она узнала истину. Всё это время девушка была окутана манией, заставляющей её испытывать множество негативных чувств. После окончательного разочарования в потенциальном партнёре, влечение пропало, а мания изжила себя. 

— Я бы хотела, чтобы в моей жизни было лишь агапэ, но я ничего не могу поделать с моей ревностью, — Мэй почувствовала тёплое прикосновение к шее. Каору уткнулся в девушку носом, обдавая бледную кожу своим горячим дыханием. — Но я буду стараться ради этого! 

Нагиса усмехнулся, обжигая шею Киришимы. Девушка слегка вздрогнула, хоть и не отстранилась. Она осторожно придвинулась ближе, чтобы парню было удобнее "лежать" на её плече. За дверью послышались медленные шаги, и через пару минут дверь в кабинет открылась. На пороге стояла Савако, которая пришла позаниматься на фортепиано, но, увидев пару, она тут же покинула комнату. Мэй залилась краской. Ей было неловко от того, что её застукали с Каору, ведь она только недавно говорила Савако о том, что не собирается искать себе парней, и её от них тошнит. Нагиса, казалось, даже не заметил "вторжения", продолжая лежать на теплом плече подруги. 

*** 

— Я всё видела, Мэйччи, — Савако ехидно улыбалась, провожая Киришиму до ближайшей станции, откуда бы она поехала домой. — Можешь даже не отнекиваться! Тебе нравится новенький, верно? 

Мэй отвела смущённый взгляд в сторону. По ней и так было понятно, что Каору ей не просто нравился, но Савако, похоже, решила продолжать давить на кохая. Девушка в очках немного обогнала подругу, перегородив ей путь, расставила руки в стороны и добавила: 

— Да ладно тебе! Это нормально. Он многим нравится. 

Киришима резко остановилась, сжав кулаки. Её вдруг переполнила горькая ревность, исходящая прямиком от сердца, которое в это время ныло от боли. Девушка впивалась ногтями в ладони, даже не чувствуя этого, так как была зла на всех, кто только смотрел на Каору. Ей хотелось, чтобы он принадлежал ей одной. Чтобы никто и никогда больше не видел его гранатовых глаз, так приятно отливающих алым при ярком свете. 

"Ненавижу… Я вас всех ненавижу!" — Мэй заметила встревоженный взгляд Савако и поспешила успокоиться, дабы не причинять ей неудобств. Девушка в очках стояла с приоткрытым ртом, наблюдая за реакцией подруги, которая до смерти напугала её. — "Я обязательно завоюю сердце Нагисы-куна, и тогда наша с ним любовь перерастёт в агапэ…"

Савако осторожно подошла к подруге, поглаживая её по плечу в надежде успокоить окончательно, а после извинилась за свои слова. Она не ожидала такой неадекватной реакции на подобные "шутки", а потому была напугана. Взгляд Киришимы довёл девушку до мурашек, а она сама даже приближаться к подруге не хотела. Ей показалось, что Киришима может её прирезать ножом, который она всегда носила с собой в сумке, чтобы точить карандаши. 

— Нагиса-кун может и нравится многим, но люблю его только я! — Мэй безумным взглядом прожигала асфальт, сжимая кулаки все сильнее. Длинные ногти уже давно оставили следы на тонкой коже, но девушка не замечала боли, погрузившись с головой в эмоции. — Да… Точно… Я люблю его. 


	11. Чувства на бумаге

— Завтра я позову его гулять, — Мэй заканчивала очередной рисунок, сидя за бывшим столом Вайолет. Сама подруга расположилась на кровати и смотрела в окно. На улице давно стемнело, но даже это не мешало Киришиме рисовать при тусклом свете настольной лампы. — Надеюсь, что Икари-кун нам не помешает. 

Киришима выгнула спину, потягиваясь. Её кости ныли из-за неудобного положения во время рисования, но она всё равно упорно держалась в той же позе уже несколько часов. Девушке не хотелось отвлекаться от процесса, потому Мэй старалась не обращать внимания на незначительный дискомфорт в области поясницы. 

Мэй опустила взгляд на свой стол и заметила, что набросок под её ладонью, слегка размазался. У девушки всегда были достаточно мокрые руки, из-за чего никто не хотел, чтобы та прикасалась к другим людям, но больше всего от данной особенности страдали чернила. Девушка провела большим пальцем по рисунку, испортив его ещё сильнее, а потом начала осознавать кое-что. 

— Ему было не противно трогать мои руки, — глаза Киришимы расширились, а она сама уставилась на задумчивую подругу, которая в этот момент наблюдала за соседскими окнами. Свет горел лишь в нескольких квартирах, где бегали встревоженные жители. Дом находился не так уж далеко, потому у нее вышло рассмотреть всех жильцов в мельчайших деталях. — Он ни разу не сказал, что они мерзкие! Слышишь?

— Да, я слышу тебя, — девушка наконец перевела взгляд на Мэй. На её лице читалось лёгкое недовольство, вызванное, как позднее выяснилось, упоминанием Нагисы. Он был неприятен ей своими повадками и пугающими словами. Казалось, что он в любой момент может нанести вред окружающим. — И что? Если это единственная причина, по которой он тебе понравился, то ты могла бы с таким же успехом найти себе какого-нибудь красивого парня, вместо… Него. 

Мэй удивилась. Она действительно не понимала, почему Вайолет была против её зарождающихся чувств к Каору. До неё так и не доходило, по какой причине подруга испытывает резкое отвращение к такому прекрасному человеку, как Нагиса. Он был идеалом для Киришимы. 

Его нежные слова согревали сердце юной девушки, вдохновляя на что-то прекрасное. После каждого разговора с ним, Мэй хотелось творить. Она даже стала замечать, что её работы начали становиться всё лучше и лучше. Каждый штрих хранил в себе теплые чувства, а от самих набросков веяло любовью. 

— Почему ты так говоришь? Нагиса-кун замечательный человек. Да, может он немного странный, но это лишь потому, что его держали взаперти! — Киришима вспомнила об одном из разговоров с Каору, который тогда поверг её в шок. Тоска сжала её хрупкое сердце в тот же миг. — Ему просто нужно дать немного времени, чтобы он освоился. Никто ведь не давит на Аянами-сан за то, что она многого не понимает. 

— Она — пилот. Все знают об этом и готовы положиться на неё, а Нагиса-кун… Он появился из ниоткуда, начал нести какой-то бред про "Лилим"! А ещё его взгляд… От него мурашки по коже! — Вайолет слезла с кровати, направившись к двери в коридор. — Мне страшно находиться рядом с ним. Я и тебе советовала бы держаться подальше от него. 

Девушка вышла из комнаты, закрыв за собой дверь. Неприятный осадок после разговора осел где-то в глубине души Киришимы, но Мэй постаралась отвлечься от плохих мыслей, вновь погрузившись в рисование. Линии постепенно заполняли чистую страницу, вырисовывались во что-то свежее. Через пару минут перед художницей лежал открытый скетчбук с милым рисунком, на котором она сама крепко обнимала Нагису. Девушка покраснела и, решив подписать его, оставила над головами нарисованных человечков два имени: "Каору" и "Мэй". 

*** 

— Ты уверена, что это хорошая идея? — Юкина изо всех сил старалась освободиться от необычайно крепкой хватки Мэй, когда та тащила её после уроков к классу 2-А. Та была серьёзно настроена на то, чтобы сегодня обязательно погулять с Каору. В её голове родился гениальный план — отвлечь Синдзи с помощью младшей подруги. — Я не хочу мешать Икари-сану!!! 

Мэй на секунду остановилась, посмотрев на время в своём телефоне. Оставалось буквально пару минут до конца классного часа. Девушка знала, что сегодня староста не станет надолго задерживать остальных учеников, ибо подслушала ещё утром, что ровно в четыре часа дня ей нужно быть дома у Судзухары. Пусть Киришима и не понимала, что это или кто, но точно знала, что это её шанс. 

— Ты помнишь, что я тебе говорила? — она осмотрела встревоженную Юкину, которая дрожала всё сильнее, когда время подходило к концу маленького собрания. — Только, прошу тебя, не оплошай! Твой отвлекающий манёвр очень важен… 

— А потом я увижу, как Мэй-сан и Нагиса-сан занимаются непристойностями в кроватке? — девочка захихикала, но эти слова заставили Киришиму залиться краской. Она стояла, не в силах пошевелиться, а уж тем более ответить что-то. — Я хочу посмотреть!!!

Открывшаяся дверь стала спасением для нее. Из кабинета постепенно начали выходить ученики, включая того странного парня в очках. Он задумчиво смотрел в пол, держа в руках потрёпанную временем камеру. За ним следом вышла не менее задумчивая староста, но её лицо больше выражало глубокое сожаление. Казалось, что они оба чем-то обеспокоены. Киришима не решилась вмешиваться, потому просто продолжила искать взглядом Каору. 

— Где твой объект воздыхания? — Юкина прищурилась, пытаясь зацепиться взглядом за того самого загадочного парня, о котором слышала от подруги, но его нигде не было. — А может он выпрыгнул в окно?! 

— Не неси чушь, — Мэй нахмурилась. Её волнение нарастало, когда она начала осознавать, что в классе нет пепельноволосого юноши. Его было трудно не заметить среди других японцев, потому та сразу поняла, что его действительно там нет. — Нагиса-кун…

Позади девушек послышались стремительные шаги, направляющиеся к ним. Стук каблуков раздавался эхом в полупустом коридоре, а после на плечо Юкины кто-то положил ладонь. Девочка вскрикнула, обернулась и, увидев Вайолет, успокоилась. 

— Вы что тут делаете? Мэй-чан, ты опять за своё? — подруга сердито посмотрела на растерянную Киришиму. Та, в свою очередь, неуверенно покачала головой. — Юкина-чан, она и тебя втягивает в эту ситуацию? 

Мэй просящим взглядом смотрела на младшую подругу, которая, заметив это, тоже покачала головой. Девочка постаралась соврать о том, что хотела поближе познакомиться с Синдзи, но ей одной было страшно, потому она взяла с собой Киришиму. Вайолет почти поверила в это, хотя истинные догадки всё ещё оставались при ней. 

Девушка накинула на плечо сумку с учебниками, которую всё это время держала в руках, а после покинула подруг. Она смогла вздохнуть с облегчением, лишь когда Вайолет скрылась из вида. Вчерашний разговор тут же всплыл в голове, а оставшийся осадок снова дал о себе знать, отдавшись неприятной тяжестью в области груди. 

— Что случилось? — Юкина наконец повернула к себе разбитую Мэй, но та только смотрела в пол, ничего не отвечая. Ей не хотелось снова вспоминать об этом, хоть младшая подруга и трясла её за плечи, пытаясь узнать хоть что-нибудь. — Я никому не скажу, честно! 

— Вайолет против моей любви к Нагисе-куну, — Киришима с трудом перевела взгляд на Юкину, которая грустно уставилась в ответ. — Она говорит, что он отталкивающий, пугающий и многое другое. Но это ведь неправда! Он замечательный… Я верю в то, что в глубине души он чудеснейший человек в мире. Его глаза не могут врать мне… 

Киришима мысленно вернулась к тому моменту, когда впервые столкнулась с гранатовыми радужками. Глаза необычайной красоты привлекли её внимание, а в них самих не читалось плохих намерений, которые иногда проскальзывали во взглядах остальных людей. Да, пусть она и знала Каору от силы неделю, но уже была уверена в нём и в его словах. 

Его улыбка иногда казалось фальшивой. Будто Нагиса пытался расположить к себе другого человека во что бы то ни стало, но Мэй видела, что в такие моменты он не был искренним. Недавний случай с Синдзи подтвердил это. Каору, казалось, хотел просто втереться в доверие, но после его улыбка сменилась на настоящую. Сердце вдруг сжалось, напомнив Киришиме о том, что она всё также жива. 

— Знаешь, мои друзья тоже говорят, что у меня с Икари-саном ничего не выйдет. И они правы, — Юкина усмехнулась, а после тихонечко всхлипнула. — Но я в порядке! Я знаю об этом и пытаюсь не расстраиваться. В море ещё полно рыбы!

Киришима понимала, что Юкина старалась соврать ей. Девушка знала, насколько ей дороги чувства к Икари-куну, потому ни за что бы не поверила в отказ от них. "Ты ведь не сдашься так просто, верно?" — Киришима положила руку на голову девочки, поглаживая ту по волосам. — "Ты не сдалась, когда Элис говорила, что та рыжая и Икари-кун — отличная пара. Значит, ты можешь противостоять и остальным!"

Мысли Мэй прервал голос старого учителя, который неожиданно возник в дверях классной комнаты. Он медленно подошёл к девочкам, рассматривая их обеих. Старик знал, что они обучаются в параллельном классе и был удивлён, увидев их рядом со входом в другой кабинет. Подумав, что они потерялась, он решил вмешаться. 

— Вы как раз вовремя! — Киришима воскликнула это, побежав навстречу. Она чуть не споткнулась о свою же ногу, но в итоге удержала равновесие. — Где Нагиса-кун? Я не могу найти его…

— Нагису-куна и остальных пилотов сегодня вызвали в NERV. Они ушли перед классным часом. Я могу сообщить ему завтра, что ты искала его, — учитель поправил свои очки и заметил, что Мэй расстроилась после его слов об уходе. — Не волнуйся, Киришима-кун, вы снова встретитесь в скором времени. 

Девушка слегка покраснела, услышав эти слова. Ей очень хотелось опять прикоснуться к Каору и ощутить приятное тепло в своей груди, разливающееся по всему телу. Киришима знала, что юноша не оттолкнёт её, поэтому решила завтра встретить его объятиями. Она ни разу до этого не позволяла себе обнимать его, но сейчас мысли вскружили ей голову. 

Заметив, что Юкина убежала, Мэй тоже решила покинуть школу. Киришима медленно продвигалась по пустому коридору, слушая весёлые возгласы в комнатах, где проходили собрания клубов. В музыкальном классе по какой-то причине было очень тихо, и девушка решила зайти туда, чтобы убедиться, что Нагисы точно нет в школе. 

Опасения подтвердились. Кабинет был пуст, в воздухе летали одинокие пылинки, лучи Солнца падали на блестящий пол. В самом углу комнаты стоял рояль, рядом с которым в прошлый раз разговаривали Мэй и Каору. Воспоминания заставили сердце девушки снова забиться чаще. "Нагиса-кун…" — Киришима подошла к музыкальному инструменту, положив на его темно-синюю крышку руку. — "Я так соскучилась по тебе…" 

Девушка перевела взгляд на подоконник и заметила ту самую скрипку. Казалось, что никто не осмелился трогать её, потому она одиноко лежала в самом отдалённом месте кабинета. На ней уже стала скапливаться пыль, которую Мэй попыталась вытереть, когда подошла к окну. Инструмент не был нужен никому, кроме Каору. Это одновременно радовало, но в то же время голову посетили жуткие мысли, а перед глазами возникла картина разозлившейся Вайолет. 

"Нет! Её не могут не брать другие только потому, что Нагиса-кун играл на ней…" — Киришима прижала инструмент к своей груди, поглаживая его для того, чтобы успокоиться самой. — "Нагиса-кун… Почему она сказала, что тебя боятся?" 

Спустя несколько минут тщетных попыток сосредоточения на словах Вайолет, Мэй наконец покинула кабинет. Ей не хотелось оставлять скрипку там, ведь ей было известно, насколько Каору любит музыку. Его глаза светились от счастья, когда он заметил магазин с музыкальными инструментами во время их первой прогулки. Девушка подумала, что могла бы накопить денег для такого подарка, но она не разбиралась в скрипках, а потому решила обсудить эту идею с Элис, ведь знала, что та тоже увлекается музыкой. 

По дороге домой Мэй созвонилась с Мичиру, расспрашивая её о скрипках. Как оказалось, девушка раньше практиковалась с подобным видом музыкальных инструментов и даже выступала на "сцене" во время школьных спектаклей. Новость не могла не радовать, ведь теперь Мэй точно была уверена, что купит идеальный инструмент, пусть стоил он и недёшево. 

Открыв дверь в квартиру, Киришима не встретила перед собой Вайолет в привычной для неё позе. Рядом с зеркалом в прихожей висела записка, но текст был настолько маленький, что Мэй пришлось щуриться, дабы прочитать послание. Буквы были выведены достаточно аккуратным почерком, потому девушка сразу смогла разобраться в тексте. 

_"Я ушла к Юкине-чан. Она сказала, что ей нужна помощь с Икари-куном. Буду поздно. Вайолет."_

Мэй слабо улыбнулась и, выкинув маленькую бумажку в ближайшую мусорку, направилась в свою комнату. На столе по-прежнему лежали вчерашние зарисовки, но что-то в них было не так. Киришима преодолела расстояние до рабочего места в считанные секунды и обнаружила испорченный рисунок. Подписи, которые она оставила, были перечёркнуты чёрной гелиевой ручкой, которая даже успела размазаться. В глазах Киришимы блеснули искры ярости. 

Девушка положила ладонь на свой рисунок, резко впилась в бумагу ногтями, а потом вовсе разорвала её. Тяжело дыша, Мэй металась по комнате, стараясь себя хоть как-нибудь успокоить. В голове было слишком много тревожных мыслей, а догадки о том, что Вайолет ненавидит Каору, и вовсе заставили Киришиму взвыть от отчаяния. 

"Никто… Никто не посмеет ненавидеть его! НИКТО НЕ ПОСМЕЕТ НЕНАВИДЕТЬ МОИ ЧУВСТВА!" — Мэй схватила свой телефон, собираюсь связаться с Вайолет. Она уже не контролировала себя, как было раньше, когда до такого состояния её доводил Таскэ-сан. Девушка разблокировала экран, но в чувства её привело сообщение от Нагисы. 

_"Мэй-чан, ты искала меня? Учитель передал мне это, когда я возвращался домой. Что случилось? Я могу успокоить твою душу?"_


	12. Два влюблённых сердца

— Нагиса-кун… — Мэй держала телефон дрожащими руками, вновь и вновь перечитывая сообщение. Злость постепенно отступала, превращая бурный всплеск негативной энергии в тепло по всему телу. Щёки девушки покрылись еле заметным румянцем, но она сама чувствовала, будто они красные. — Так ты меня точно не полюбишь… 

Девушка присела на кровать, принявшись печатать ответное сообщение. Её всё ещё немного трясло от нахлынувших чувств, хоть Мэй и старалась контролировать их. Киришиме не хотелось, чтобы её приступы сказались на отношениях с Каору. Такое уже произошло однажды, и она, наученная горьким опытом с Таскэ-саном, начала глубоко дышать в попытках успокоиться. 

_"Я хотела пригласить тебя на свидание. Извини, если отвлекаю тебя сейчас от дел. Ты не против? Мы могли бы снова сходить к берегу!"_

Киришима несколько раз перечитала свое сообщение, боясь отправлять. Мэй долго смотрела на слово "свидание", а после и вовсе стёрла его, исправив на "прогулку". Ей казалось, что так будет лучше, и она не станет надоедать Нагисе появившимися к нему чувствами. Ответное сообщение пришло практически сразу. Девушка медленно прочитывала каждую строчку. На её лице появилась улыбка, когда Киришима увидела согласие Нагисы, но после она пропала с лица полностью, ибо сам юноша предложил взять с собой Синдзи. 

“Что?.. Но ведь… Я так хотела погулять с тобой…” — Киришима почувствовала, как по её щекам текут слёзы. Сердце снова сжалось от боли, а в груди будто образовалась дыра. Горькое чувство растеклось по всему телу, заставляя руки дрожать. — “Почему ты всё портишь, Икари Синдзи-кун?!” 

Мэй перевела взгляд на стол. Киришима думала о том, чтобы отказаться от предложения Нагисы, хотя понимала, что это сильно обидит его, ведь он хотел сблизиться с Синдзи. Эта ситуация вновь вывела девушку из себя, и она, сев за стол, начала рисовать. Из-под карандаша выходили резкие штрихи, которые после переросли в жуткую картину: Икари кричал от боли, смотря на вспоротый живот. Киришима усмехнулась. Мэй чувствовала, как тяжесть в груди отступает, а на щеках снова появился румянец. Девушка собралась с силами и набрала номер Каору. Долгие гудки заставляли нервничать всё больше и больше, но в конце концов Нагиса взял трубку. 

— Н-Нагиса-кун! Я… — Мэй прикрыла рот рукой, переводя дыхание. Её сердце никак не хотелось успокаиваться, а в глазах уже потемнело из-за недостатка воздуха. — Я хотела сказать, что… Н-ну… Я думала, что наша с тобой прогулка… Н-не совсем прогулка…

— Я не понимаю тебя, Мэй-чан, — на другом конце провода послышался добрый смешок. Девушка невольно улыбнулась, думая, что Каору играет с ней. — Что ты пытаешься сказать мне? 

— Я.. Я х-хотела пригласить тебя на свидание! — сердце Киришимы, казалось, замерло на секунду, а после застучало с новой силой, заглушая все посторонние звуки в комнате. — Мне следовало сказать это тебе, глядя в глаза, но сегодня… Сам понимаешь… 

— Свидание… — после этого слова последовало достаточно долгое молчание, волнующее Мэй всё сильнее. Она шумно выдохнула, и лишь тогда Нагиса продолжил. — А я могу взять с нами Синдзи-куна на “свидание”? 

Киришима растерянно посмотрела на экран телефона. Она не понимала, издевается ли сейчас Каору или правда не знает значения подобной прогулки. Девушка еле слышно всхлипнула и в конечном итоге согласилась, так как не хотела расстраивать друга. Ей безусловно была неприятна мысль о том, что их с Нагисой свиданию помешает третий лишний, но чувства юноши были намного важнее собственных, потому Мэй ответила положительно. 

“Ты поплатишься за это... “ — девушка ткнула указательным пальцем в голову Синдзи на рисунке, а после, резко отдёрнув руку, размазала карандаш по листу. Пугающая и до этого, гримаса стала жуткой рожей, которая выражала страшные агонии. — “Я не отдам тебе его… Я больше не допущу таких ошибок. Нагиса-кун будет только моим!”

Вайолет вернулась поздней ночью, когда Киришима практически уснула. Она слышала шум входной двери и шаги в коридоре, но не стала подходить к подруге. Ей до сих пор казалось, что Вайолет предала её, сказав о своём истинном отношении к Нагисе. Тем более художница до сих пор думала, что это именно она испортила рисунок, замазав имена. 

Ранним утром Мэй стояла возле своего дома, ожидая прибытия Каору. Он знал, где она живёт, ещё с первых дней знакомства, когда Вайолет с балкона увидела неизвестного ей пепельноволосого юношу, провожающего её подругу до дома. Сейчас она нервничала, а её и так затуманенную голову посещали неприятные мысли. Ей казалось, что Нагиса мог заблудиться или ещё что-то подобное. 

Волнение немного отступило, когда Мэй заметила знакомый силуэт, медленно приближающийся к ней. Он двигался достаточно плавно, руки юноши находились в карманах синих брюк. На белую футболку была надета полосатая кофта, синий градиент, который плавно переходил в белый при помощи самих полосок. Юноша подошёл к Киришиме и поздоровался, прикрыв глаза. 

— А где Икари-кун? — Киришима огляделась по сторонам, стараясь взглядом найти Синдзи, который, как ей казалось, просто отстал от Нагисы по дороге. — Всё хорошо? 

— Почему ты сегодня без привычной футболки? — Каору проигнорировал заданный девушкой вопрос, обращая внимание на её белую рубашку с коротким рукавом и розовую юбку в бело-чёрную клетку. — Я думал, что сегодня у нас будет одинаковый стиль одежды. 

Нагиса приветливо улыбнулся, заставляя Киришиму покраснеть, а после закрыл глаза. Она отвела взгляд в сторону, будто пытаясь найти защиту в безлюдных улицах. Сегодня девушка и вправду решила сменить чёрные брюки с футболкой на что-то более привлекательное. Подсознательно она хотела привлечь Каору, и, похоже, у неё это получилось. 

Но девушку всё ещё беспокоило кое-что. Нагиса не ответил на поставленный вопрос, проигнорировав его существование полностью. Киришиме оставалось лишь предполагать, что же на самом деле произошло. 

— Куда мы пойдём? — юноша наконец открыл глаза, и Киришима заметила нечто пугающее. Каору моментально отвел взгляд, догадываясь, что его подруга уже все поняла. — Я никогда не был на… Свиданиях, поэтому доверюсь тебе, Мэй-чан. 

— Да… Я хотела поехать в центр и прогуляться в ближайшем парке. Купим мороженое, хорошо? — она попыталась перевести тему, чтобы отвлечься от глаз, полных отчаяния. Ей было больно смотреть на то, как её любимый держал в себе нечто, заставившее его испытывать такое. — Тебе какое нравится? 

Нагиса в очередной раз проигнорировал вопрос Киришимы, направившись вперёд. Его руки по-прежнему находились в карманах синих брюк, поэтому Мэй, даже при желании, не смогла бы обхватить его ладонь своими длинными пальцами. Ей хотелось чувствовать тепло бледных рук, но она понимала, что сейчас ей лучше не тревожить Каору. 

— Я слышала от Вайолет, что поблизости есть парк развлечений, — девушка обратила на себя внимание Нагисы, когда пара была в центре Токио-3. По улицам всё время пробегали люди, спешащие по своим делам. Сегодня было воскресенье, потому Киришима не особо понимала их намерений. Лично ей спешка в выходной день казалась странной. — Прогуляемся?

Мэй проводила взглядом очередного жителя, думая о том, насколько им тяжело. В её старой школе была пятидневная форма обучения, и суббота являлась ещё одним выходным днём. Девушка ничуть не жалела о том, что перевелась в среднюю школу Токио-3, ведь теперь рядом с ней стоял человек, который вдохновил её на дело всей её жизни — рисование. 

Нагиса кивнул, но Киришима заметила, что он фокусировался на чём-то, помимо их "свидания" в данный момент. Девушке не хотелось, чтобы её возлюбленный грустил, потому она схватила его за руку и потащила к парку. Каору отвлёкся на то, что его куда-то тянут, а после уже пытался обогнать развеселивщуюся Мэй. Парень всё ещё думал о волнующих его событиях, хоть и пытался перевести все внимание на подругу. 

— И где он? — Киришима сжимала в своей руке тёплую ладонь Нагисы, изредка поглаживая её большим пальцем. Девушка никак не могла найти парк, о котором ей рассказывала Вайолет в первые дни пребывания в Токио-3. — Нет…

Взгляд Киришимы упал на обломки, когда пара преодолела ещё пару метров. От парка практически ничего не осталось, как и от нескольких десятков зданий в этом же месте. Мэй сильнее сжала руку Каору, а по её собственному телу прошла мелкая дрожь. Юноша почувствовал это и начал в ответ поглаживать тыльную сторону ладони Киришимы, стараясь успокоить её. 

— Ангелы пытались исполнить свой долг, — Нагиса осмотрел обломки аттракционов, старый мусор и много разрушенного материала, из которого были построены дома. — Но вместо этого лишь навредили детям Лилит. 

— Что? — Мэй сократила расстояние между ней и Каору на метр и посмотрела в ту же сторону, куда был направлен его взгляд. Парень прищурился, будто пытаясь уловить мельчайшие детали. — О чём ты говоришь? 

— Вот как… — глаза Каору вдруг округлились, а он сам, освободив свою руку, быстрым шагом направился к обломкам, держа ладони в карманах. — Дети Лилит уничтожают сами себя. А самое ужасное — уничтожение того, что они сотворили ради благополучия. 

Киришима ринулась за Нагисой, стараясь не порезаться о торчащие из-под земли железки. Ей было немного не по себе от загадочных слов юноши, но она знала, что ему можно доверять, потому отправилась за ним следом, не раздумывая. 

Каору подошёл к бывшей стене одного из зданий, положив на неё руку. На материале, который оказался схожем с железом, были видны полосы красного цвета, а также места со ржавчиной. Мэй не сразу поняла, что Нагиса пытается сказать ей, и переспросила о его находке. 

— Евангелионы созданы по подобию Адама. Лилим не способны контролировать их в полной мере. Я не вправе винить их за содеянное, — Каору произнёс это шёпотом, стараясь не привлекать лишнего внимания, хотя поблизости никого и не было. Мэй впервые почувствовала то же, что ощущала Вайолет, находясь рядом с Нагисой. Девушка не могла понять смысл его слов, но осознавала, что они не значат ничего хорошего. — Ты хотела, чтобы мы отведали… Мороженое, верно? 

— Д-да… — Киришима выдавила из себя улыбку. Действия Каору слегка напугали девушку. Теперь ей стало понятно, почему остальные считают его странным. — "Но, с другой стороны, все Лилим странные… Эта манера речи больше притягивает меня, чем отталкивает… Стоп! Я что, сказала "Лилим"?!" 

Каору засмеялся впервые за день, когда увидел на лице Мэй недоумение. Он знал, о чём сейчас она думала, и это казалось ему забавным. Киришима в тот же миг залилась краской, мысленно успокаивая себя. Девушка была довольно впечатлительным человеком, часто принимая всё близко к сердцу. Сейчас ей казалось, что она выглядит довольно глупо, оттого что отвлеклась на разговор с самой собой. 

Нагиса снова перевёл взгляд на краску, оставленную на стенах, а после подошёл к Мэй. Он осторожно взял её за руку, на что та переплела пальцы, сжимая ладонь юноши сильнее. Так ей удалось прийти в себя, и пара наконец отправилась дальше. 

Свидание приближалось к завершению, когда Солнце собиралось "ложиться спать". Улицы Токио-3 освещало рыжеватое сияние, покрывающее всё вокруг. Шоколадное мороженое в руках Мэй почти растаяло. Девушка ела его довольно долго, облокотившись на перила, установленные на одной из возвышенностей, с которой хорошо был виден весь город. Киришима старалась не смотреть вниз, чтобы не испугаться высоты, ибо её страх мог нарушить приятную атмосферу между парой. 

Каору стоял совсем рядом, осматривая то, что осталось от пломбира. На деревянной палочке была какая-то надпись, на которую юноша не обращал особого внимания, погрузившись в свои мысли. Тёплый ветер развевал его пепельные волосы, изредка убирая чёлку со лба в сторону. 

Мэй осторожно подошла ближе, наконец набравшись сил для признания. Ей хотелось рассказать обо всём, что она чувствовала по отношению к Каору, но её останавливало лишь одно — боязнь потерять такого замечательного человека. В голове впервые за последние полмесяца всплыл положительный образ Таскэ, но Киришима сразу же прогнала его. "Нельзя бояться! Ты сама видела, как Нагиса-кун относится к тебе…" — девушка перевела взгляд на свою ладонь, за которую её всё это время держал Нагиса, и улыбнулась. — "Он поймёт. Он примет. Если нет, то я буду бороться!" 

— Нагиса-кун, — Киришима первая нарушила тишину, заметив тот же печальный взгляд, с которым она столкнулась утром. Любопытство и желание помочь хоть чем-нибудь пересилили остальные чувства, потому девушка решила узнать, в чём дело, — что-то случилось? Извини, если я лезу не в своё дело, но я хочу видеть тебя счастливым. Тебе нужна моя помощь?

— Я признался Синдзи-куну, но он ответил, что ему не нравятся мальчики, — Каору слабо усмехнулся, рассматривая палочку от мороженого в своих руках. На деревяшке была выжжена надпись "улыбнись", что юноша и сделал, но его улыбка осталась практически незамеченной. 

— Признался?.. В чём?.. — Мэй понимала значение этих слов, но хотела убедиться в правдивости происходящего. Её посетили сотни тревожных мыслей буквально за пару секунд. После ответа Каору, в глазах окончательно потемнело, и девушка, сжав перила руками, выронила рожок с мороженым в кусты с маленьким обрыва. 

— Я сказал Синдзи-куну, что люблю его.


	13. Беззащитная жертва

— Вот как… — Мэй сжала перила сильнее. Её руки уже дрожали, находясь в напряжении несколько минут. Казалось, что всё тело налилось свинцом, и сдвинуться не представлялось возможным. — П-поэтому он не пришёл сегодня?

Киришима шумно выдохнула, стараясь прийти в себя. Сейчас ее одолели те же чувства, как тогда, два года назад, когда она призналась Таскэ-сану. Её сердце будто бы вырвали из груди и вновь растоптали, но этот случай был особенным.

Девушке не хотелось терять Каору, и Мэй, прекрасно понимая, что может произойти после её истерики, старалась держать под контролем свои эмоции. Киришима направляла своё разочарование на перила под мокрыми ладонями, сжимая их. Она повернула голову к юноше, заметив, что он всё это время не обращал на неё внимания, уставившись на вид Токио-3. 

— А если есть Лилим, которые… Любят тебя? — девушка постаралась разжать руки, но они не слушались. Пальцы успели онеметь, и их сковала тупая боль. — Ты бы дал им шанс?!

— Мне не нужна любовь других Лилим, — Нагиса прикрыл глаза, широко улыбнувшись. Со стороны могло показаться, что он сияет от счастья, но Мэй чувствовала что-то неладное. — Я нуждаюсь лишь в любви Синдзи-куна. Остальные не интересуют меня. 

Киришима почувствовала слёзы на своих щеках и, кое-как разжав руки, быстро вытерла их, чтобы Нагиса ничего не заметил. Эти действия поймал гранатовый взгляд. Юноша протянул Киришиме деревянную палочку с надписью “улыбнись”, будто пытаясь успокоить её. Девушка осторожно взяла в руки подарок, на что Каору наконец улыбнулся. Грусть в его глазах всё ещё была видна, но читалась не так отчётливо. 

— Мне уже говорили о любви другие Лилим, — парень коснулся щеки Мэй, обращая на себя её внимание. Девушка, услышав эти слова, отстранилась от тёплой руки. — Я рад, что могу вызывать такие светлые чувства у вас, но я не смогу ответить на них. 

Киришима схватила Нагису за руку, сжимая в ладони бледные пальцы. Она ощутила жгучее чувство в груди, заставляющее её вздрагивать от каждого движения удивлённого юноши. Каору спокойно наблюдал за необычной реакцией подруги, уставившись в её серебристые глаза, блестящие от слёз. Он видел такую картину пару дней назад, но сейчас его заинтересовало нечто иное. 

— Я чувствую терзания твоей души, — Каору прищурился, а на его лице появилась ехидная улыбка. Он пытался считывать всё, что сейчас ощущала Киришима, для своих собственных целей, но та сама не знала об этом. — Тебе больно? 

“Очень! Мне очень больно!” — Мэй оттолкнула руку возлюбленного и крепко обняла его, уткнувшись в чужую грудь носом. Тёплое тело, которое она так отчаянно сжимала, замерло. Нагиса почти перестал дышать, боясь сдвинуться с места. Он вдруг почувствовал, что его сердцебиение впервые участилось. — “Извини! Сейчас мне просто необходимо быть рядом с тобой!”

Каору боялся коснуться хрупкого тела, прижавшемуся к нему. Он даже расставил руки в стороны, чтобы нечаянно не прикоснуться к Мэй. Киришима же, думая, что опять всё испортила, слегка отстранилась, но в этот момент Нагиса наконец слабо прижал её к себе. Девушка, почувствовав это, заплакала. Слёзы капали на полосатую кофту, оставляя на ней мокрые следы, которые просачивались через ткань и попадали на белую футболку. 

"Я люблю тебя! В конце концов мы будем вместе..." — Киришима приподняла голову, встретившись взглядом с гранатовыми радужками, смотрящими на неё с необычными эмоциями. Девушке показалось, что Каору действительно был шокирован происходящим, будто не ожидая, что его обнимут. — "Я сделаю всё ради тебя, Нагиса Каору-кун. Ни за что больше не отступлю". 

***

— Я предупреждала тебя! — Вайолет нахмурилась, когда Киришима закончила своё повествование. Она рассказала подруге о том, что произошло на свидании. Ей было страшно, что та начнёт осуждать её, но Киришима всё равно доверилась. — Он ещё и геем оказался. Думаю, что его отказ был к лучшему.

Девушка смерила Вайолет взглядом, понимая, что та рада такому исходу. Мысли об этом заставили сердце юной Мэй сжаться и наконец понять, что её предают. Ей не хотелось выбирать между подругой и парнем, которого она полюбила, хотя, похоже, Вайолет была настроена именно на это. Пользуясь случаем, Киришима задала вопрос:

— Это ты испортила мой рисунок? — девушка начинала злиться. Мэй боялась потерять свою подругу, но в тот момент думала лишь о чувствах к Каору. — Почему ты так со мной поступаешь? Я думала, что ты поддержишь мою любовь!

— Я не понимаю, о чём идёт речь, но Нагиса-кун правда пугает меня. Я готова принять любой твой выбор, только не его, — Вайолет поднялась с кровати, на которой всё это время сидела, и подошла к Киришиме, чтобы взглянуть на тот самый рисунок. — Я не понимаю причину твоих переживаний. Забудешь о нём через два месяца, как это было с Таскэ-саном. 

Мэй не выдержала. Она тут же вскочила из-за стола, посмотрев в карие глаза Вайолет. Воспоминания о Таскэ затуманили её разум, но девушка взяла себя в руки. Сейчас главной её задачей было доказать подруге, что её любимому можно доверять. 

— Я узнала некоторую информацию. Ты ведь понимаешь, что Аянами Рэй необычный ребёнок? — Киришима осторожно взяла Вайолет за руку, чтобы обратить её внимание на самые важные слова. — Нагиса-кун тоже. Судя по всему, его опекуны тоже… Ставили на нем опыты. 

Подруга удивлённо смотрела на Мэй, которая уже была готова расплакаться. Ей становилось понятно, почему Каору ведёт себя таким образом, и почему сама Киришима не желает отпускать его. Девушка грустно вздохнула. Она всё ещё ожидала опасности от юноши, но теперь знала, что он просто не умеет вести себя в обществе. 

— Ты хочешь ему помочь? — Вайолет слабо улыбнулась. Мэй подняла голову и, широко улыбаясь, закивала. Ей наконец-то удалось переубедить подругу, что не могло не радовать. — Ладно. Но пообещай, что ты перестанешь с ним разговаривать, если он… Решит причинить тебе вред.

Киришима в очередной раз кивнула, соглашаясь с подругой. В комнату зашла мать Вайолет и позвала девочек на ужин. Сама же Вайолет сразу пошла на кухню, а её гостья осталась в комнате, обуславливая это тем, что она не успела переодеться.

Мэй села на кровать, закрыв голову руками. Ей было больно от всего, что произошло сегодня днём, поэтому она снова заплакала. "Кто мог испортить мой рисунок, если не Вайолет?! Кому вообще есть дело до моих чувств?.." — Киришима пыталась вспомнить все события и поняла, что в квартиру мог зайти кто-то, помимо Юкины и самой подруги. — "Но кто? Юкина-чан точно не сделала бы такое…"

Девушка подошла к зеркалу, пытаясь успокоить себя. Ей нельзя было поддаваться панике в этой ситуации, так как это помешало бы разобраться ей в том, что произошло. Мэй вытерла чёрные следы на своих щеках, улыбнулась и пошла на кухню, где её ждал ужин. 

***

— С нами была Нодзоми-чан, — Юкина держала руку у подбородка, рассказывая о событиях позапрошлого дня. Того самого дня, когда рисунок Мэй был испорчен. — Это моя одноклассница. Она сказала, что поможет мне наладить отношения с Икари-саном… Мы вместе с ней пошли к Вайолет. Что-то случилось?

— Нет, все в порядке, — Киришима чувствовала жгучую ревновать, начиная понимать истинные мотивы девочки по имени "Нодзоми". Пусть Мэй и не видела её ни разу в жизни, но уже всем сердцем желала, чтобы с той случилось что-нибудь ужасное. — Как она выглядит? Можешь показать мне её? 

Юкина не ожидала подобного вопроса, но согласилась. Она доверяла подруге, а потому знала, что та не сделает ничего плохого. Девочка действительно считала, что в планы Мэй не входит плохих намерений. 

После уроков Юкина привела Киришиму к их классу, где в тот момент стояла Нодзоми, разговаривая с другими ребятами. Её длинные тёмные волосы были собраны в два маленьких хвостика по бокам головы, сильно напоминая причёску Аски. Это девушка подметила моментально и уже представила примерный диалог. 

— Нодзоми-чан! — Юкина подбежала к однокласснице, отвлекая её от дел. Та, увидев Мэй позади девочки, сразу же узнала её. Нодзоми опустила взгляд на грудь Киришимы, ибо рубашка той была немного расстегнута, а из-под неё выглядывала та самая футболка, сопровождающая девушку на всех рисунках. — Моя подруга хочет познакомиться с тобой! 

— Вот как… — длинноволосая девочка поправила свои синие заколки, напоминающие заколки Аски. Они выглядели так, словно их сделали из пластилина чьи-то кривые руки, но и это было не главным из всего, что подметила Киришима. — Приятно познакомиться, Мэй-сан. 

"Ты!" — глаза Киришимы блеснули. Нодзоми точно была в её комнате, иначе как малявка узнала её имя? Юкина не представляла её. — "Уничтожу тебя. Своими собственными руками!"

Мэй сжала кулаки, стараясь сдерживать свой гнев. Она вспомнила вчерашние слова Каору и тут же догадалась, кого он имел в виду, когда говорил о признаниях других Лилим. Нодзоми. 

— Не делай из меня глупую. Я всё знаю, — Киришима преодолела расстояние от двери до окна, подойдя к Нодзоми почти вплотную. Та даже не вздрогнула, смотря прямо в глаза соперницы. — Ты ревнуешь настолько сильно, что решила так самоутвердиться? 

— Я не ревную, — девочка ехидно улыбнулась, пряча что-то за спиной. Она явно не хотела показывать это "что-то" Киришиме, ибо знала о последствиях. — В отличие от тебя. 

Мэй рывком выбила из рук Нодзоми скетчбук, который она старалась спрятать. Из маленькой книжечки посыпались кривые рисунки, на которых был изображён Нагиса и…

— Что за… — Киришима взяла в руки один из листков, сжала его края и резко разорвала на две части, когда полностью осознала происходящее. На рисунке была изображена влюблённая пара: Нагиса и сама Нодзоми. Мэй овладели эмоции, и она уже не могла себя контролировать. — Он никогда не полюбит тебя! Он только мой! А ты — жалкое подобие Аски, которая пытается хоть как-то привлечь его внимание! 

Юкина наблюдала за этим с открытым ртом. Доверие к Киришиме рухнуло в одно мгновение, и она начинала понимать, что его уже не восстановить. Этот поступок был слишком шокирующим для неё. 

Мэй продолжала разрывать в клочья рисунки Нодзоми, пока та, плача, старалась вернуть их обратно. Девочка звала на помощь, но одноклассники, смотревшие на происходящее просто-напросто боялись подходить. Им не хотелось попасть под горячую руку Киришимы, когда та уничтожала лист за листом, проклиная Нодзоми. 

— Что ты делаешь?! — в "разговор" наконец вмешалась Юкина, оттаскивая подругу к выходу. Та сопротивлялась, пыталась дорвать оставшиеся рисунки, но девочка не позволила ей этого сделать. — Мэй-сан! Прекрати! Умоляю!

— Она должна почувствовать на себе мою боль! — Киришима взглянула на клочья бумаги в её руках и тихо засмеялась. По телу растеклось приятное наслаждение от полученного негатива со стороны соперницы. — Теперь она поймёт, что нельзя трогать то, что принадлежит мне. 

— Нагиса-сан не твоя собственность! Он не игрушка! Нельзя так поступать с другими людьми, — Юкина отчаянно выталкивала Мэй из кабинета, а по её собственным щекам текли слёзы. Девочка действительно испугалась в тот момент и осознала, что её подруга переступила черту дозволенного. — Уходи. Я больше не хочу тебя видеть. Уверена, Нагиса-сан тоже не будет в восторге, если узнает! 

Мэй замерла на месте, услышав последние слова бывшей подруги. "Нагиса-кун не будет в восторге? Но ему плевать на эту девочку…" — Киришима опустила голову, смотря в деревянный пол, покрытый царапинами и следами от обуви. — "Верно. Ему плевать на неё и на других. Они не смогут завоевать его сердце. А я смогу!" 

Киришима прижала руки к груди, чувствуя, как на её щеках проступает румянец. Ей было приятно думать о том, что Каору принадлежит лишь ей. Она даже не учитывала тот факт, что недавно возлюбленный признался в любви Икари, потому что понимала, что в конечном итоге именно она будет рядом с Нагисой. 

На душе Мэй остался лишь неприятный осадок после маленькой "битвы" с Нодзоми. Девушка до сих пор думала о её чувствах к Каору. Ей было противно от одной мысли о том, что эта стерва разговаривала с её объектом обожания. Киришима не могла простить ей такого, потому вновь мысленно пожелала ей наихудшую концовку её истории.


	14. Враги человечества

— Можно тебя на минуточку? — Киришима подошла к Синдзи, когда тот находился в классе и вытирал парты. Одноклассница, которая дежурила с ним в паре, услышав обращение Мэй, сразу же покинула кабинет, оставив ребят наедине. — Что ты сказал Нагисе-куну? 

— О чём ты? — парень поднял испуганный взгляд. Было видно, что он до сих пор не отошёл от произошедшего с Аской, поэтому остро реагировал на любые резкие движения. Стоящая перед Икари девушка выглядела агрессивно, и, казалось, что она была готова напасть на него в любую секунду. — Я не понимаю… 

Темноволосый юноша опустил голову, уставившись в пол. Ему было некомфортно разговаривать с незнакомкой, которую он видел не в первый раз, но всё равно опасался. Её реакция на обычный диалог двух одноклассников сильно напугала Синдзи во время их "знакомства". Он начал медленно идти спиной вперёд, в итоге наткнувшись на парту. Мэй сразу же заметила, что парень пытается сбежать от неё, и подошла ближе. 

— Ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чём я сейчас говорю. Он признался тебе в любви, верно? Что ты ответил? — Киришима уже подошла вплотную, скрестив руки на груди. Она смотрела на закрывающего голову руками юношу, который в этот момент пригнулся, будто занимая оборонительную позицию, и дрожал от страха. Ледяной взгляд незнакомки пронзал насквозь, заставляя кровь в жилах застыть. — Ты отверг его, я права? 

— Какое… Какое тебе дело до этого? — Синдзи проговорил это почти шёпотом. Зажмурившись, он осторожно убрал руки, а после открыл глаза, с надеждой уставившись на дверь кабинета. Ему хотелось, чтобы сейчас зашёл хоть кто-нибудь и спас его от странной девушки. — Я не хочу говорить об этом…

Мэй присела на ближайшую парту. Внутри неё горел пожар ревности, но Киришима понимала, что ей точно нельзя срываться на Синдзи. Тронув его, она потеряет Каору. “Этот идиот для него хоть что-то значит, в отличие от той маленькой стервы”, — девушка закинула ногу на ногу, незаметно для Икари царапая поверхность парты. Дерево издавало тихий скрежет, но его заглушало тяжёлое дыхание Синдзи и её самой. 

— Ты на самом деле к нему ничего не чувствуешь? Или притворяешься? — Мэй перевела взгляд на часы. Только сейчас Киришима поняла, что не видела Каору целый день. Собираясь встретиться с ним после уроков, она даже приготовила идеальный план предстоящей прогулки, хоть и понимала малый процент его осуществления. — Скажи. Это очень важная информация. 

Синдзи медленно выровнялся, когда понял, что опасность ему не угрожает. Девушка, похоже, хорошо сдерживала себя. Либо злилась только для вида. Парень не мог понять её намерений, а потому испугался. Он уже слышал о том, что на этой неделе Киришима напала на шестиклассницу, но не мог в это поверить. Подобные слухи обычно распускали другие девочки, стремящиеся запятнать чужую репутацию. Этот случай был иным: о происшествии рассказал брат одноклассника Икари. 

Парень сразу же опознал Мэй по описанию, ведь только она носила чёрную футболку в белую полоску под школьной рубашкой. Одноклассник не называл имя виновницы, но, даже если бы сделал это, Икари вряд ли догадался, что это была Киришима, ведь не знал ни имени, ни фамилии девушки. Он сталкивался с ней лишь раз в своей жизни, когда только познакомился с Каору. 

— Я… Я просто не могу ответить на его чувства… Мы ведь… Оба парни! — Синдзи наконец набрался смелости и выкрикнул это. Получилось достаточно тихо, чтобы не привлекать лишнее внимание. Ему не хотелось подставлять друга, а ещё больше не хотелось запомниться кому-то мальчиком с “нетрадиционной” ориентацией. — Теперь ты оставишь меня в покое?

— Я подумаю об этом, — довольная ответом Мэй спрыгнула с парты и подошла к Икари поближе, рассматривая его подробнее. Зрение не позволяло ей фокусироваться на дальних объектах, потому она и решила приблизиться. Ей казалось, что полученная о Синдзи информация может пригодиться в будущем. — Раз ты к нему ничего не испытываешь, то можешь перестать с ним общаться? 

Икари уставился на Киришиму недоумевающим взглядом. Он мог ожидать многого, но данный вопрос поставил его в тупик. С одной стороны, он дорожил их отношениями с Нагисой, ведь тот единственный нормально относился к Синдзи, действительно пытался заботиться о нём. Но с другой… Каору вечно пытался прикоснуться к нему, говорил о его чувствах, даже порой ставя Икари в неловкое положение, заставляя ребят лицезреть сие действо. 

Парень задумался об этом на полном серьёзе, но его мысли прервала одноклассница, осторожно входящая в кабинет. Она держала в руках школьный журнал, который, как оказалось позднее, не могли найти целый день. Девушка подошла к Икари, смущённо смотря под ноги. Мэй понимала, что ей тоже неловко от сложившейся ситуации, потому решила покинуть кабинет, взглядом дав понять Синдзи, что ждёт его ответ. 

Когда Киришима открывала дверь, то услышала слова, повергшие её в шок. Одноклассница Синдзи спокойно начала отмечать отсутствующих сегодня учеников, проходясь по алфавиту. Остановившись на букве “Н”, та переглянусь с темноволосым парнем и спросила: “Нагиса-кун так и не появился. Ты не знаешь, где он?” Сердце Мэй замерло. 

Девушка пулей выскочила из кабинета и побежала во двор школы. Она вся дрожала. Киришима даже была не в состоянии контролировать это, наступая ватными ногами на зелёную траву. Каждый метр давался ей очень тяжело, пронзая каждую клетку тела невыносимой болью. Кое-как дойдя до ближайшей станции, Мэй достала телефон и принялась писать Нагисе. Она всегда боялась звонить кому-либо или отвечать на звонки, но сейчас, поняв, что могло произойти всё, что угодно, набралась смелости, нажав злополучную кнопку. 

“Ну же! Бери трубку!” — по щекам Мэй начинали течь слёзы, когда та вслушивалась в телефонные гудки. На её звонок не отвечали минуту. Две. Пять. Девушку начало трясти от страха. Ей было страшно, что Каору вновь отправили на тесты, и там он получил ранение. До неё постепенно начало доходить осознание того, почему люди так восхищаются пилотами. — "Глупые Лилим видят лишь то, что хотят видеть! Если бы они только знали, что значит отпускать самых дорогих людей на верную смерть…" 

Все действительно считали пилотов Евангелионов настоящими героями, не понимая, что они такие же люди. В любой момент с каждым из них могло произойти что-то непоправимое, и мир бы лишился не только защитника, но и чьего-то сына, сестры или даже любимого человека. На плечи четырнадцатилетних детей возлагалось слишком много, и до этого Киришима даже не представляла каково это — знать, что жизнь твоего возлюбленного висит на волоске. 

“Я просто не переживу, если вдруг потеряю тебя!” — томительные гудки продолжались, сдавливая грудную клетку. Острая боль замерла в области сердца, не отступая несколько секунд. Мэй даже не знала, где пилоты проходят свои так называемые тесты, а уж тем более не смогла бы попасть туда. От безысходности девушка рухнула на колени, разбив их чуть ли не в кровь о твёрдый асфальт. — “Ответь… Умоляю!” 

Минуты тянулись подобно часам, заставляя потеряться во времени. Сжимая в руках телефон, Мэй смотрела в одну точку. Мимо неё порой проезжали автомобили, оставляя после себя море пыли, которой приходилось дышать встревоженной девушке. Киришима просидела на пороге станции около двадцати минут, показавшиеся ей вечностью, но вскоре её привёл в чувства телефонный звонок. Подумав, что ей в очередной раз звонит мама, она взяла трубку. 

— Прошу прощения, Мэй-чан. Я был немного занят, — на другом конце провода послышался такой тёплый и родной голос, из-за чего по щекам девушки вновь потекли слёзы. Мэй пыталась что-то сказать, но не могла выдавить из себя ни слова. — Что случилось?

— Где ты?! — Киришима наконец взяла себя в руки, поднимаясь с порога. Колени были ободраны, ноги покрывали синяки. Девушка всё это время почти не чувствовала боль в других частях тела, помимо грудной клетки. — Нагиса-кун, я сейчас же должна встретиться с тобой!

— Я чувствую трепет твоей души, но он явно вызван негативом, — Каору снова проигнорировал важный вопрос Мэй, который терзал её без того измученное сердце. Она не выдержала и повторила его, на этот раз повысив голос. — Мы гуляли здесь в воскресенье. Я хотел убедиться, что следы на стене принадлежат потомку Адама. 

— Я скоро буду, никуда не уходи, — Киришима спрятала телефон в школьную сумку и помчалась к вагону подошедшего поезда. Метро в Токио-3 работало на удивление хорошо, поэтому девушка была на месте уже спустя сорок минут. 

Увидев знакомый силуэт, Мэй тут же направилась к нему. Её переполняло множество чувств и эмоций, за исключением той самой, из-за которой юная Киришима испытывала множество негатива. Гнева. Девушка обдумывала это, приближаясь к Каору, и поняла, что ещё ни разу не сердилась на возлюбленного. Казалось, что она физически не могла этого сделать.

Юноша смотрел на то, как к нему приближается Киришима, держа руки в карманах. Подметив, что её движения были достаточно скованными, Каору двинулся ей навстречу. Шаг за шагом дистанция между ними сокращалась, и уже через несколько секунд пара стояла почти вплотную друг к другу. Мэй медленно подняла голову, сдерживая слёзы. На её щеках красовались чёрные следы от подводки, отчего Нагиса лишь усмехнулся. 

— Лилим подчиняются эмоциям, и они уже не в силах совладать с собой. Расскажи мне, что тревожит тебя, — Каору положил тёплую ладонь на щёку девушки, не ожидая ничего, кроме очередного потока слёз. Но через мгновение он почувствовал, как к нему прижимается хрупкое девичье тело. — Физический контакт так важен для Лилим… Вы получаете удовольствие от тактильных ощущений? 

Мэй не отвечала, уткнувшись носом в грудь Нагисы. Она просто тихо прижималась к нему, поглаживая самого юношу по спине. Тревога постепенно отходила на второй план, сменяясь приятным волнением. Боль в области сердца всё ещё напоминала о себе, хоть и стала немного слабее. 

Киришима успокоилась окончательно, лишь когда Каору обнял её в ответ. Его руки находились чуть выше талии, изображая невидимый купол, способный защитить от любой опасности. Девушка прижалась щекой к груди парня, чтобы прислушаться к его сердцебиению. Дыхание Нагисы было достаточно ровным, не выдавая его бешеного пульса вовсе. Сердце стучало, как у испуганного кролика. 

"Так ты только снаружи такой спокойный? Я ведь знала…" — Мэй залилась краской, думая о чувствах Каору к ней, но её прервала возникшая из ниоткуда сирена, оповещающая жителей о срочной эвакуации. 

Юноша опустил голову, пытаясь отстраниться от Киришимы, но та ни в какую не отпускала его, прижимаясь лишь сильнее. Мэй понимала, что возлюбленный будет подвержен опасности, если сейчас отправится к месту сбора всех пилотов. Ей не хотелось рисковать его жизнью, поэтому она так отчаянно вцепилась в него. 

— Мэй-чан, я нужен Лилим. Мне следует покинуть тебя на какое-то время, — Каору повторил ещё одну тщетную попытку, которая не привела ни к чему. Киришима по-прежнему держалась за парня, сжимая в руках его белую рубашку. — Со мной ничего не случится. 

— Я не хочу потерять тебя! Я слишком сильно дорожу твоей жизнью, чтобы так просто отпустить на страшную битву! Ты видел этих тварей? Они ужасны, — Мэй намертво вцепилась в одежду Каору, потащив его в сторону ближайшего бункера. — Мне так страшно… Я просто не переживу, если Ангел навредит тебе. 

— Ангелы?.. Ужасны?.. — Нагиса осторожно взял Киришиму за плечи, останавливая её. Выражение его лица сменилось с апатичного на грустное при одном только упоминании врагов человечества. — Если ты так ненавидишь их, тогда почему...

— Скорее! — Мэй закричала, увидев в небе светящуюся цепь, которая летела в сторону дома Вайолет. Девушку сковал страх, поэтому до бункера её уже доводил Каору, крепко держа за руку.


	15. Нежные прикосновения

— Ты вся дрожишь. Сыновья Адама настолько пугают тебя? — Каору прижался спиной к бетонной стене бункера, краем глаза следя за встревоженной Киришимой, которая сидела в метре от него. Она вздрагивала от каждого звуки внутри маленького убежища, когда мимо проходили люди или “охранники” роняли что-то. Рядом с девушкой стояла её сумка, которую она чуть не потеряла во время оповещения о нападении. 

Мэй подняла испуганный взгляд на Нагису. Её сердце никак не хотело успокаиваться, отдавая неприятной болью в плечо. Девушка щурилась, чтобы не показать, что в данный момент её терзает мучительное ощущение с левой стороны грудной клетки. 

— Ангелы могут навредить. Ты видел их? Они ужасны… — Киришима снова вздрогнула, резко прижавшись к Каору. Он осторожно приобнял девушку одной рукой, будто пытаясь защитить её от внешних раздражителей в лице других людей. — Я не хочу умирать. 

— Каждая раса борется за шанс на выживание. Словно дикие хищники, они сражаются за территорию, — Нагиса чувствовал дрожащее и такое хрупкое тело под его рукой. Ему хотелось прижать к себе Киришиму ещё сильнее, почувствовать её тепло и сладкий запах. От волос пахло шампунем, но этот аромат перебивало что-то более манящее. — Таковы законы природы, Мэй-чан. 

Девушка тяжело дышала, смотря в пол. Она чувствовала, как сердцебиение возлюбленного учащается с каждым её неровным вздохом. Вокруг пары собралась огромная толпа людей, которые в панике метались во все стороны, не замечая никого вокруг. Один мужчина, пробегавший мимо, споткнулся о ноги сидящей около стены Мэй и выругался. 

— Тебя не учили не мешать другим?! — мужчина постепенно начал закатывать рукава, яростно смотря в серебристые глаза испуганной девушки. — Ты занимаешь слишком много места. 

Каору медленно поднялся на ноги, немного наклонив голову вбок. Он осматривал незнакомца с ног до кончиков волос, мысленно отмечая для себя что-то. Мэй схватила Нагису за штанину, потянув ткань на себя, но юноша, похоже, не собирался так просто отпускать мужчину. 

Гранатовые глаза сверкнули безумными искрами, напоминая пламя. Внешне Каору выглядел достаточно спокойно, скрывая нарастающее чувство тревоги и чего-то ещё. Его выдавал только взгляд. Юноша не понимал, с чем столкнулся на этот раз, потому замер на месте, стараясь погрузиться в новые ощущения с целью изучить их. 

— Он пилот Евангелиона! — Мэй выкрикнула это, обратив на себя внимание небольшой группы людей, которые стояли поблизости. Все взгляды резко были переведены на Нагису. Он сжал кулаки и вернулся на то же место, где сидел изначально, при том расположив и до этого смущённую Киришиму между его ног. — П-пилотов нельзя трогать! 

— Если он пилот, то что делает здесь? — маленькая компания подростков приблизилась к паре, посмеиваясь со слов Мэй. Та попыталась возразить им, но Нагиса крепко прижал её к своей груди, не давая даже открыть рот. — Пилоты должны защищать мир, а не прятаться в бункерах со своими девками! Сначала им нужно убить монстров, а потом уже тра...

— Довольно, — Каору прервал хулигана. В ответ на то, что его перебили, парень лишь засмеялся. Компания поддержала его, отпуская обидные шуточки в адрес пары. Киришима пыталась вырваться, но крепкая хватка не позволяла ей этого сделать. Когда она поняла, что это бесполезно, Нагиса сдвинул ноги, окончательно обездвижив девушку. — Она просто пошутила. Ли… Люди называют это шутками. 

— "Люди называют", говоришь? — компания засмеялась громче, выставляя Каору полным идиотом в глазах других людей, которые тоже, пусть и в меньшей степени, поддержали подобную мысль. Такое отношение к человеку просто не укладывалось в голове Мэй, ведь она не понимала, что другие действительно не могут принять некоторые странности её возлюбленного, привыкнуть к коим она успела ещё после первой недели знакомства. 

Мэй ощутила горячее дыхание на своей шее, когда Каору прижимался к ней. Сердце билось так, что, казалось, его слышат даже окружающие. Возлюбленный без сомнений тоже слышал его стук, даже, возможно, прочувствовав его на себе. Бледные руки остановились на девичьих плечах, нежно поглаживая их в надежде успокоить. 

— Отпусти меня! Они не имеют права говорить такое о тебе, — Киришима тратила последние силы на то, чтобы отстраниться от Каору, но тот намертво вцепился в неё, не отпуская ни на секунду. — Никто… Никто из них не смеет!

— Если ты так волнуешься обо мне, — Каору шумно выдохнул, закрыв глаза. Сейчас он был сосредоточен на новом чувстве, которое отзывалось горечью по всему телу, — тогда почему реагируешь на слова других Лилим больше, чем на мои?

Мэй непонимающе посмотрела на Нагису. Эти слова заставили её задуматься о поступках, совершённых совсем недавно. Похоже, что юноша узнал о ситуации с Нодзоми. Мысли об этом немного напугали девушку, ведь она прежде не думала, что это может как-то навредить её отношениям с Каору. 

— Если ты так уверена в своих силах, то почему не используешь их во благо? Я понимаю, что Лилим тяжело контролировать свои эмоции, но вы должны делать это. Иначе есть шанс просто потратить всю энергию на негатив, — юноша ослабил хватку, когда понял, что Мэй уже не убежит разбираться с группой наивных подростков. — Мэй-чан, она не приложила ни грамма усилий, в отличие от тебя. 

— О чём ты говоришь? — Киришима отодвинулась на расстояние вытянутой руки, понурив голову. Её вдруг посетили мысли о том, что такая ситуация однажды уже была с ней, а сейчас просто решила повториться, напомнив о горьком опыте. — “Таскэ-сан…”

Мэй резко подняла голову и встретилась с заинтересованными алыми глазами, которые прожигали её насквозь. По щекам девушки потекли слёзы. Она тут же отвернулась, пряча лицо за волосами, но Нагиса продолжал говорить с ней, пытаясь донести самую главную мысль.

— Я не могу понять твои чувства в полной мере, но точно знаю, что так ты вредишь самой себе. Лилим готовы на всё ради защиты своих принципов, — ноги Каору всё ещё были сдвинуты, не позволяя Мэй передвигаться на большее расстояние, потому та никак не могла убежать от разговора. — Ты напала на неё, словно хищница, защищающая свою добычу. Подобное не стоит драгоценных нервов Лилим.

— Я просто не хочу, чтобы у меня забрали самое драгоценное. Я просто не смогу жить без человека, которого я… — губы Мэй сомкнулись, остановившись на слове “люблю”. Ей так хотелось донести свои чувства Нагисе, но она понимала, что сейчас не место и не время. Пусть он и проявлял некую заинтересованность. — Я боюсь, что он полюбит кого-то, кроме меня. 

— Когда Лилим влюблены в кого-то, остальные просто перестают существовать для них. Есть лишь ты и этот человек, — Каору улыбнулся впервые за последние несколько часов. Его тихий смешок помог Киришиме немного успокоиться, и она уже не так сильно переживала из-за случившегося. Самое страшное было позади. — Мания ранит твоё сердце. Я чувствую это. 

Мэй залилась краской. Она поняла, что Нагиса догадывается о её чувствах к нему. Это было неудивительно, ведь она и не скрывала их особо, но, зная, насколько юноша не социализирован, думала, что он не скоро поймёт её “намёки”. С губ сорвался нервный смешок, и девушка, оглядевшись, наконец задала вопрос, которые мучал её последние несколько минут:

— Почему ты сказал, что мои слова — шутка?

— Лилим не готовы принять меня. Ты сама догадываешься, о чём я говорю, — Каору опустил голову, опираясь спиной на стену позади него. Холодный бетон пробирал до мурашек, но юноша знал, что этого недостаточно, чтобы заболеть. — Мой нынешний опекун и вся организация также не знают о моём местонахождении. Ты ведь так не хотела отпускать меня на битву с Божьим посланником, а после чуть не выдала. 

Нагиса снова засмеялся, поставив Мэй в неловкое положение. Сейчас она понимала, что поступила максимально глупо и необдуманно. Она уже открыла рот в целях пробормотать очередное извинение, но юноша прервал её, коснувшись кончиками пальцев горячей щеки. Киришима залилась краской, отвела взгляд в сторону и прильнула к груди Каору, вслушиваясь в ритм его учащённого сердцебиения. 

“Я нравлюсь тебе?” — Киришима осторожно обняла парня за талию, прикрыв глаза. Пусть её сердце и билось так же сильно, как сердце Нагисы, но зато её дыхание практически выровнялось, в отличие от прерывистых вздохов юноши, которые он пытался скрывать, часто прикрывая рот свободной рукой, будто зевает. — “Люди не принимают тебя… Да, ты странный, но это не значит, что тебя нельзя любить!”

— Расскажи мне о своём прошлом. Я не смогу поведать тебе о людях самое интересное, если не буду знать о том, насколько много тебе уже известно, — Мэй слегка вытянула шею, расположившись на плече Нагисы, и уже принялась слушать, но тот долгое время молчал, будто подбирая нужные слова. — Я догадываюсь о том, что рассказ будет печальным. 

— Не отвергнешь ли ты меня, узнав всю правду? — Каору сильнее прижал к себе Киришиму, начав поглаживать ту по спине одной рукой. Улыбка сошла с его лица, а в глазах появилась тоска. Юноша тут же попытался вновь улыбнуться, но взгляд выдавал его настоящее настроение. — Мы оба — потомки первородной расы, встретившиеся на Земле. Но кое-что различает нас.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что я отвергну тебя, узнав, что ты — эксперимент очередной секретной организации? Я долго следила за Аянами Рэй и поняла, что она точно не человек. Люди не рождаются с такими глазами и волосами, — Мэй положила ладонь на пепельную голову, нежно гладя парня по волосам. — А ещё вся эта путаница и секретные материалы… Если и не эксперимент, то вас точно вырастили для пилотирования. Я права?

— Твоя интуиция так хорошо развита, — Каору прикрыл глаза и кивнул. От слов девушки ему стало немного легче, потому он наконец смог расслабиться, широко улыбнувшись. — Спасибо, Мэй-чан. 

Мэй заметила улыбку на лице Каору, которая моментально её успокоила. По телу разлилось приятное тепло, глаза засияли от счастья. Киришима осторожно приблизилась к щеке возлюбленного, чтобы оставить на ней нежный поцелуй, но как только её губы коснулись бледной кожи, земля задрожала. 

Из ниоткуда послышался страшный грохот, будто взорвалось что-то огромное. Люди падали на пол, закрывая голову руками, и тряслись от страха. Один из парней, которые буквально пару минут назад смеялись над Каору, забился в угол. Он жалобно скулил, моля Ангелов о пощаде. Его "молитвы" были настолько громкими, что Мэй слышала их даже с приличного расстояния, пусть сейчас и не обращала на них особого внимания.

Каору прижал голову Киришимы к его груди, поглаживая девушку по тёмным волосам. Крики со всех сторон заставляли его нервничать, но он не подавал виду, дабы не напугать Мэй ещё сильнее. Та прижималась к источнику тепла, обвивая руками тонкую талию. Девушка впервые почувствовала себя в безопасности в такой пугающей ситуации, ведь рядом с ней был тот, кто пытался защитить её. 

Жуткая атмосфера продолжала накаляться. Стены бункера поначалу просто вибрировали из-за происходящего снаружи, но в какой-то момент обычная вибрация сменилась жуткой тряской. Мэй чувствовала каждое движение стен и пола, прижимаясь к Каору всё сильнее. Тот лишь поднял голову, смотря в потолок. 

Парень фокусировался на одной точке. С виду невозможно было понять, о чем он думает. Киришима слышала учащённое сердцебиение Нагисы, а после заметила, что его дыхание окончательно выровнялось. Теперь он действительно выглядел абсолютно спокойным, пусть сердце и выдавало его. 

— Я не хочу умирать… — Мэй медленно отстранилась от Каору, поглядывая на взволнованную толпу вокруг. Половина присутствующих старалась сохранить последние остатки их здравого рассудка, осторожно расположившись на полу, а другая половина — паниковала. Люди кричали, бегали из стороны в сторону, а некоторые даже бились в истерике, стараясь пробить плотные стены бункера. — Нагиса-кун… 

— Ещё рано. Судьба готовит для Лилим нечто иное, нежели смерть от рук Ангела, — юноша аккуратно взял Киришиму за шею, через несколько секунд скользнув вверх по коже, и остановился на щеках той. Тёплые ладони моментально отвлекли взволнованную девушку от криков вокруг, обращая её внимание на взгляд Каору. — Божьи создания не навредят тебе. 

Гранатовые глаза в свете люминесцентных ламп поблёскивали алым, смотря в глаза девушки. Нежный взгляд гипнотизировал сознание, из-за чего Мэй потеряла счёт времени. Томительные часы ожидания теперь казались лишь секундами, а глаза Нагисы — успокоительным. Киришима даже не заметила, как бункер практически опустел. Оставшиеся внутри люди уже собирались покидать убежище, когда девушка пришла в сознание. 

— Всё закончилось? — девушка чувствовала, что её щёки горят, но всё ещё не хотела, чтобы Каору убирал руки. — Я думала, что бои занимают больше времени…

— Тебе так показалось, ведь в прошлый раз ты была напугана, — Нагиса начал медленно подниматься на ноги, освободив Мэй из "заточения". Та робко опустила голову, рассматривая бетонный пол. Она вдруг задумалась о строении бункера, ведь ей казалось, что происходящее снаружи с лёгкостью смогло бы разрушить убежище, сделанное из подобных материалов. — Пойдём. 

Каору протянул смущённой Киришиме руку, помогая ей встать. Девушка послушно поднялась и, сжимая тёплую ладонь, осторожно направилась к выходу из бункера. В другой её руке была сумка с учебниками, всё это время находящаяся рядом. По обеим сторонам от входа стояли полицейские и военные, которые осматривали всех жителей, будто пытаясь что-то найти. Взгляд одного из стражей порядка упал на Каору, и мужчина принялся вызывать кого-то по рации. Мэй инстинктивно встала перед возлюбленным, прикрывая его собой, но Нагиса даже не обратил на происходящее внимание. 

— Да. Пятое дитя найдено, — военный подошёл к паре поближе, преградив им путь своей рукой. Каору еле слышно усмехнулся, но Киришиму эта ситуация ничуть не радовала. Девушка понимала, что теперь из-за неё у юноши могут быть проблемы. Она не хотела подвергать его опасности и затащила в бункер, хотя его главной обязанностью являлось пилотирование Евангелиона во время битв с Ангелами. — Мы задержали его. 

К маленькой группе начали подходить военные, окружая пару со всех сторон. Сердце Мэй забилось чаще от парализующего всё тело страха. Девушка не могла пошевелиться, двигая лишь напуганным взглядом. Она боялась мужчин в форме, пусть даже они и не применяли силу. Киришима спиной чувствовала, насколько Нагиса спокоен в этой ситуации, но всё равно не могла перестать дрожать. 

Мужчины переглянулись, кивнули в сторону выхода, и Мэй моментально поняла, что же они хотят. Пару вывели на улицу, где в воздухе витало ещё большее напряжение, чем раньше. Каору по-прежнему широко улыбался, осматривая появившиеся после нападения обломки некоторых построек. Но его взгляд привлекло ещё кое-что. 

— Я могу обнять тебя? — Нагиса коснулся талии девушки кончиками пальцев, не дожидаясь ответа, ведь знал, что он в любом случае будет положительным. Киришима прерывисто выдохнула и попыталась отстраниться, но её тут же прижали к себе сильные руки, из-за чего та выронила сумку. Девушке не особо нравилось проявление чувств на публике, а тут пару вместо обычных людей окружали ещё и военные. Она хотела отойти от Каору чуть дальше, ведь боялась реакции задержавших пару мужчин, но юноша не желал отпускать девушку, обнимая её со спины и прижавшись щекой к макушке той. — Не вини себя, Мэй-чан. 

К входу в бункер на быстрой скорости подъезжала машина с затонированными стёклами. Лучи уходящего Солнца до сих пор падали на синий автомобиль, отражаясь в тёмных окошках. Мэй прищурилась, пытаясь получше разглядеть приближающийся объект, а после поняла, что он едет прямо на них. Девушка зажмурилась, прижавшись спиной к Каору, который продолжал обнимать её, и тихо вскрикнула. 

Автомобиль остановился рядом с военным, чуть не задев одного из них, а перед этим совершил опасный манёвр, почти завалившись на левый бок при повороте. Было похоже на то, что водитель торопился. Либо выкупил ненастоящие права. Мэй даже не хотела видеть тех, кто прибыл на место задержания, ведь знала, насколько плохо она поступила, затащив Каору в убежище и не дав ему выполнить его долг. 

Из синей машины вышла женщина лет тридцати. В глаза сразу бросились её блондинистые волосы и белый халат, под которым была вполне привычная одежда. Киришима сразу подумала о том, что незнакомка — какой-нибудь учёный или доктор, присматривающий за пилотами. “Но что она здесь делает? Они ведь не сообщили, что Нагиса-кун ранен”, — Мэй коснулась рук Каору холодными кончиками пальцев. Ладони как всегда были мокрые, из-за чего достаточно быстро замёрзли даже внутри тёплого помещения. 

— Здравствуйте, Акаги-сан. Я рад видеть Вас, — Каору тут же приободрился, сильнее сдавливая талию Киришимы. Девушка прерывисто выдохнула, когда почувствовала лёгкий дискомфорт в области живота, но решила промолчать, чтобы не портить ситуацию ещё больше. — Как прошла битва? 

— Нагиса-кун, после сегодняшнего тебя ожидает строгое наказание. Было слишком опасно забирать тебя отсюда посреди боя, потому мы решили сделать это после его окончания, — женщина наконец перевела взгляд на испуганную девушку, которую Каору всё это время держал рядом с собой. — Твоя подруга? 

— И-извините! Это моя ви… — Нагиса сильнее сжал живот Мэй, намеренно заставляя её замолчать. Девушка тут же поняла это и закрыла рот, поглаживая возлюбленного по рукам, чтобы тот наконец отпустил её. Он понял намерения, потому расслабил свои объятия уже через пару секунд. 

— Прошу прощения за мою оплошность, Акаги-сан. Пилоты отвечают за жизнь Лилим. Мэй-чан была в опасности, поэтому я остался с ней, — юноша опустил голову, поклонившись женщине, на что та лишь флегматично посмотрела, даже не сказав ничего в ответ. — Этого больше не повторится. 

— Садись в машину, — Акаги указала взглядом на автомобиль, из открытого окна которого выглянула женщина с фиолетовыми волосами. Её строгое выражение лица заставило Киришиму усомниться в том, что Каору не будут ругать во время предстоящего пути, — а ты? Мы можем подвезти тебя до дома, если ты хочешь. 

Мэй робко кивнула, всё ещё чувствуя себя виноватой в произошедшем. Ей совершенно не хотелось, чтобы на Нагису кричали, потому она, пересилив себя, согласилась и села в машину, забрав с собой сумку. Компания расположилась на сидениях в полной тишине. За рулём сидела та самая женщина с фиолетовыми волосами, а рядом — Акаги Рицуко. Она представилась опекуном Нагисы, когда Киришима садилась на заднее сидение. Девушка понимала, что вновь начинает ревновать, но изо всех сил пыталась перебороть это чувство, успокаивая себя словами, которыми её успокаивал возлюбленный ранее. 

Всю дорогу до дома девушка смотрела в окно, боясь проронить малейшее слово. В самом начале она кое-как, заикаясь, объяснила, где живёт. Женщина за рулём сразу же поняла, в какую часть Токио-3 нужно ехать, но предупредила, что как раз в южной части города проходила последняя битва. Мысли о том, что с Вайолет могло что-то случиться, заставили Киришиму нервничать. Нагиса заметил это и положил свою ладонь на руку Мэй. Он знал, что так подруга успокаивается, поэтому начал чаще применять подобный метод. 

— Лилим такие интересные… Ваши эмоции завораживают меня, — Нагиса подвинулся к Киришиме ближе, когда машина въезжала в нужный район. Он склонился к её уху и тихо прошептал: — Можешь повторить то, что ты сделала в святилище? 

— Святилище? О чём ты? — девушка отвлеклась от своих мыслей, а по её спине пробежали мурашки от тихого шёпота. Мэй медленно повернула голову к Каору, который сократил расстояние между ними до максимума. — Нагиса-кун! 

— Вы, Лилим, называете это “убежищем”. Но лишь в подобных местах люди молят Бога о помощи. Все как один. Лишь там они готовы доверить свою жизнь избранным детям Лилит, — юноша указал пальцем на свою щёку, куда его поцеловала Киришима, в то время как снаружи раздался страшный грохот. — Я говорил об этом. 

— Из твоих слов я поняла лишь то, что тебе нужен ещё один поцелуй, — девушка тихо засмеялась, а после легонько коснулась губами нежной щеки парня. Тот прикрыл глаза, широко улыбаясь. На щеках самой Киришимы выступили красные пятна от сильного смущения, но она действительно не могла сказать “нет” на такую просьбу. Мэй давно забыла о том, что с ними в машине находились другие люди, ведь смогла сосредоточиться на ласковом и таком успокаивающем голосе. — Спасибо, что защитил меня сегодня. 

Каору наклонил голову вбок, наблюдая за смущённой девушкой, которая тут же отвела взгляд в сторону, даже не заметив, что всё это время через салонное зеркало на них поглядывала женщина с фиолетовыми волосами. Её брови были сдвинуты к переносице, свидетельствуя о том, что она злится на Нагису, а тем более — на его поведение в данный момент. Он вёл себя так, словно не произошло ничего страшного, но сама женщина знала, насколько опрометчивым был этот поступок. 

Рицуко краем глаза заметила на лице Мэй улыбку, и сама еле заметно улыбнулась. В её сердце затеплилось чувство, которое она хранила на протяжении почти всей своей жизни. В воспоминаниях тут же возник силуэт любимого мужчины, но от этих же мыслей женщина ощутила невыносимую боль. Сжав руки в карманах, она вновь сказала себе, что ей просто не повезло. 

Проехав последние три сотни метров, машина остановилась. Киришима вышла на свежий воздух, шокировано смотря на остатки южного района Токио-3. Здания, которые она видела раньше, были разрушены, а ещё дальше была огромная впадина с водой. Девушка тут же обернулась к автомобилю, но тот уже успел скрыться из поля её зрения. 

“Вайолет!” — Мэй обняла себя руками, лихорадочно бегая взглядом по окружающим её объектам. Сумка упала на пыльную землю, повалившись набок. Девушка посмотрела под ноги и с ужасом обнаружила рядом с собой алые капли. Подняв голову, она пошла по следу, который вёл к одному из разрушенных зданий. Из-под бетонных обломков торчало нечто непонятное, что не удавалось рассмотреть Киришиме. 

Подойдя ближе, Мэй заметила человеческую руку, лежащую в высохшей луже крови. Девушка медленно шагала назад, дрожа от страха. Вдруг она споткнулась о, вероятно, попавшийся под ноги камень и почти упала, но, восстановив равновесие, Киришима заметила их. Две небрежно сделанные синие заколки, имитирующие заколки Аски.


	16. Подарок от всей души

— Я не знаю подробностей. Честно. Савако-сэмпай сказала, что её госпитализировали, и сейчас ей нужна срочная операция, — Вайолет держала испуганную Киришиму за плечи, пока та пыталась переварить полученную информацию. — Въезд в Токио-3 разрушен… Я боюсь, что здесь ей не смогут оказать должную помощь. 

— Юкина-чан… — Мэй закрыла лицо руками, шумно выдохнув. Лёгкие будто сжались от волнения, не позволяя ей набрать побольше воздуха. В памяти осталась та жуткая картина: под обломками зданий лежало мёртвое тело девочки, с которой Киришима “беседовала” буквально неделю назад. — А Нодзоми… Она ведь умерла из-за меня! 

— О чём ты вообще? — девушка присела на кровать, где расположилась подруга, и обняла её за плечи, стараясь хоть как-то успокоить. Мэй не обратила на подобный жест особого внимания, продолжая думать о случившемся. Как позже узналось, это был уже четырнадцатый по счёту Ангел, с которым боролось человечество, и никто не знал, сколько ещё будет нападений на Токио-3. — Это просто несчастный случай. Насколько я знаю, Юкина-чан и Нодзоми-чан были вместе в тот день. Нашей малышке очень повезло… 

— Я хотела, чтобы та сука умерла! Я… Я просто боялась, что Нагиса-кун станет уделять ей больше внимания, чем мне… У меня просто не получается контролировать мою ревность, — Мэй резко отстранилась от Вайолет. Её глаза блестели от слёз, а губы дрожали от волнения. Девушка на полном серьёзе думала о том, что напрямую связана с гибелью соперницы. — Иши-сан… Я и ей смерти желала… Она тоже скоро умрёт? 

Киришима закрыла голову руками. Пелена тревожных мыслей будто окутывала всё её тело, заставляя ту винить во всём себя. Перед глазами всплыли события прошлой недели, когда девушка пыталась вернуться домой после очередного нападения. Южный район Токио-3 был разрушен более, чем наполовину. Озеро Асиноко увеличилось в своих размерах из-за образовавшихся кратеров в результате взрыва. С того дня Киришима не видела ни Нагису, ни кого либо ещё из учеников средней школы, кроме Вайолет, с которой жила. 

По счастливой случайности взрыв не коснулся дома подруги, ведь здание находилось достаточно далеко от берега. Снова рисковать жизнью дочери и гостьи матери Вайолет не хотелось, потому она решила вернуться в апартаменты “Комфорт 15”, где семья жила с самого рождения Вайолет. Резкий переезд к Асиноко в начале нового учебного года был тесно связан с нападением первого Ангела. Мать Вайолет посчитала верным выбрать более безопасное место, в котором не наблюдалось ещё ни одной атаки монстров, но в конечном итоге это самое “убежище” стало самым опасным зданием, где только жила семья. 

Квартиру, в которой Вайолет провела почти всю свою жизнь, арендовала семья, приехавшая в Токио-3 из малоизвестной деревни под бывшим городом Хаконэ. Подруга Киришимы в то время не была рада подобным новостям, ведь планировала вернуться в нетронутый дом, когда нападения Ангелов закончатся. Семья не прожила в городе долго, покинув апартаменты ещё до приезда Киришимы, о чём мать Вайолет говорить дочери явно не хотела, чтобы не заставлять её волноваться о финансах, ведь полученных за несколько месяцев денег от аренды вполне хватало на жизнь. 

Сама квартирка в "Комфорт 15" была больше предыдущей и насчитывала три комнаты, вместо двух. Она стоила немного дороже, чем жильё в южной части Токио-3, поэтому у семьи Вайолет всегда были деньги, которые её мать получала от арендаторов, на оплату налогов. Киришима-сан также отправляла деньги на проживание дочери, одну треть которых та отдавала в качестве платы за предоставленные условия. 

— Мама рассказала, что открыла счёт в банке. Там уже есть некоторая сумма, но этого мало, чтобы переехать в Токио-2. Скорее бы это всё закончилось, — Вайолет грустно вздохнула, обращаясь к Киришиме, когда та немного расслабилась. Из-за случившегося подруга не могла спокойно спать, потому каждую ночь проводила в комнате Вайолет. Её до сих пор мучили угрызения совести. — А ещё она собиралась устраиваться на вторую работу. Ангелы сильно пошатнули экономику Японии и жизнь людей в целом. 

— Если честно… Я хотела купить кое-что Нагисе-куну. Но я не уверена, что смогу продать мои рисунки во время кризиса. Сама понимаешь, сейчас Лилим стараются выжить. У них просто не будет лишних денег на искусство, — Мэй сжала простыню мокрыми руками. Пальцы дрожали от напряжения, а сердце будто пронзило иглами. — Они так отчаянно пытаются спастись… 

— Лилим? — Вайолет тихо засмеялась, посмотрев на подругу. Та отнюдь не сразу поняла, в чём же всё-таки дело, а потом осознала, что уже не контролирует свою речь. — Ты говорила, что Нагиса-кун был с тобой в бункере. После твоих слов о том, как он защищал тебя, я изменила своё отношение к нему. Рада, что у моей подруги появился такой замечательный человек. 

Человек. После последней встречи с Каору Киришима никак не могла забыть о его словах. Он открыто признался в том, что является существом, специально выращенным для пилотирования. Но ведь он выглядел в точности как человек, из-за чего в голове девушки всё перепуталось. Она думала о настоящем происхождении любимого, но так и не смогла прийти к чему-то конкретному. В какой-то момент Мэй вообще задумалась о том, что Нагиса Каору — один из Ангелов. Эти мысли юная Мэй сразу же отогнала от себя, не желая даже представлять подобное. 

— До апреля осталось чуть меньше недели. Боюсь, что новый учебный год мы начнём ближе к маю. И, похоже, уже в новой школе. Из-за чёртова Ангела наши каникулы начались раньше времени… Без сдачи выпускных экзаменов нас никуда не возьмут, — Вайолет поднялась с кровати, направившись к шкафу, в котором находились важные вещи. Она открыла дверцы и достала из шкафа школьную форму, успевшую сильно помяться за последние пару дней. — Что сказала твоя мама насчёт последнего нападения? 

— Приказала немедленно возвращаться. Но я даже доехать до вокзала не смогла… На улицах слишком много людей. Я понимаю, что населению стараются эвакуировать как можно скорее, но дороги ведь перекрыты… Из Токио-3 могут выбраться только богачи или важные правительству люди. Ужасно, — Киришима шумно выдохнула, вспоминая разговор с матерью. Та слышала про страшный взрыв в южной части города и сильно переживала за дочь, потому связалась с ней практически сразу же. 

Девушка вновь попыталась соврать о том, что ничего особенного не произошло, но её мать была слишком зла, чтобы выслушивать её. Незамедлительно последовал приказ, который гласил, что Мэй должна вернуться домой сейчас же. Ей повезло, что в ту минуту рядом с ней стояла мама Вайолет, услышавшая разговор. Она смогла убедить Киришиму-сан в том, что её дочь в безопасности, и её отправят домой, как только дороги починят. 

Сама Мэй не особо радовалась этой перспективе, ведь знала, что Нагису так просто не выпустят, и он останется в Токио-3 в полном одиночестве. Девушка тут же вспомнила о Синдзи, а потом поняла, что даже тот когда-нибудь покинет опасный город, оставив так называемого друга. Эти мысли моментально разозлили Киришиму, и она, сжав кулаки, убежала в свою комнату, где начала искать скетчбук с рисунком изуродованного парня. 

— Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось пережить это, — Вайолет опустила голову, осматривая такой родной, но в то же время чужой пол под ногами. Прежние хозяева оставили после себя много пыли и новый ковёр. Первое напрягало девушку намного больше, ведь она ценила чистоту, а уж тем более в своей комнате. — Завтра мама будет дежурить в ночную смену. Устроим пижамную вечеринку? 

— Да… — Мэй неуверенно кивнула. Ей очень хотелось отвлечься от произошедшего, потому она приняла предложение Вайолет. Завтрашний день был действительно многообещающим, ведь Киришима собиралась пойти в школу, чтобы забрать оставшиеся там вещи, включая вторую обувь. Пусть настоящие каникулы уже и начались, девушка всё равно твёрдо решила попасть внутрь здания. — Извини за предоставленный дискомфорт. 

Мэй взглянула на календарь, который висел на стене. Первое апреля действительно наступит уже на следующей неделе, а это значило, что девушка должна поздравить Каору с важной датой в её собственной жизни — месяцем после их знакомства. За последние несколько недель многое изменилось. Киришима почти перестала вести себя, словно маленький ребёнок, начала думать головой. Она всё так же ревновала, но оценивала ситуации, в которых ей можно немного припугнуть соперника, а где лучше промолчать. 

Ревность никуда не ушла и, казалось, стала лишь сильнее. Но нахлынувшие воспоминания, связанные с произошедшем в бункере, послужили для Мэй успокоительным. Она старалась взять себя в руки, думая о словах Нагисы. “Когда Лилим влюблены в кого-то, остальные просто перестают существовать для них. Есть лишь ты и этот человек”. Более обнадёживающей фразы Киришима не слышала уже несколько лет, потому всегда возвращалась к ней снова и снова, когда начинала накручивать себя. 

“Могу ли я не скрывать свои желания рядом с тобой?” — девушка мысленно обратилась к Каору, даже не заметив, как на её лице появилась слабая улыбка. Сердце забилось чаще лишь от одной мысли о том, что возлюбленный будет рядом с Киришимой и никогда не променяет её на другого человека. — “Мне так важно знать, что ты примешь меня.” 

— Когда собираешься признаться ему? — Вайолет спрятала школьную форму в шкаф, как можно плотнее закрыв его дверцы. Мэй, явно не ожидавшая этого вопроса, сильно смутилась, пусть и хотела ответить. — У тебя есть время до последнего экзамена. Ах, да! Экзамены. Можешь спросить про них у директора, если встретишься с ним завтра? 

— Да… Я обязательно спрошу, — Киришима вновь перевела свой взгляд на календарь. Завтра всё человечество ждало двадцать шестое марта. Именно в этот день начинались каникулы у обычных японских школьников, но лишь жителям Токио-3 “повезло” встретиться с ними раньше. Ангелы нарушили все планы учеников, которые собирались поступать в этом году, ведь из-за нападений они до сих пор не сдали выпускные экзамены. — Признаться… Неужели я должна сделать это официально? Мне казалось, что Нагиса-кун знает о моих чувствах. 

— Мальчики глупые, — Вайолет усмехнулась, на что Киришима нахмурила брови. Ей было неприятно слышать подобное о Нагисе, пусть она и понимала, что тот мог просто не догадаться о её чувствах из-за низкого уровня социализации. Он явно не был похож на глупого человека, раз рассуждал на глубокие темы. — Всё равно скажи ему. Я думаю, что он ответит тебе взаимностью. 

— Нагиса-кун говорил, что любит Икари-куна. Знаешь, даже если он отвергнет меня, я всё равно не сдамся. Если честно, то я считаю, что мы просто созданы друг для друга, — Киришима покраснела, отводя взгляд в сторону. С пятого этажа жилого дома можно было хотя бы немного рассмотреть людей, напоминающих Мэй движущиеся точки из-за её плохого зрения. 

— Оба странные. Только ты постоянно ревнуешь, а он говорит непонятные вещи, — Вайолет подошла к подруге и крепко обняла её, начав поглаживать по голове. Киришима грустно усмехнулась, ведь слова её соседки были правдой. Настоящего Нагису удалось принять лишь ей. Сейчас Мэй даже задумалась о том, что ей совсем неважно его настоящее происхождение. Она любила его за то, что он — это он. Тот самый лучик света в непроглядной темноте. Её дорогая муза, подарившая утерянное вдохновение. Её Нагиса Каору. 

*** 

— Сэнсэй, извините! — Мэй увидела спину директора, когда собиралась уходить из ставшего ей родным музыкального класса. Мужчина пусть и не откликнулся сразу, но всё равно обратил внимание на ученицу, которая за пару секунд добежала до него. Девушка тяжело дышала, сжимая в руках смычок старой школьной скрипки. Именно на этом инструменте играл Каору, а ученики, заметив это, похоже, решили, что он проклят, потому не трогали его. Скрипка так и оставалась на прежнем месте, где видела её Киришима в самый последний раз. — Я пришла забрать некоторые вещи и спросить кое-что! 

— Да? Киришима-кун, я слушаю, — мужчина поправил очки, сползающие с носа. Он смерил ученицу взглядом, будто стараясь вспомнить о ней хоть какую-то информацию. Поняв через пару секунд, что это была та самая отличница, которая перевелась в школу пару месяцев назад, тот широко улыбнулся. Мэй поняла, что директор не слышал о произошедшем в младшей школе, и сразу же расслабилась. Похоже, что кто-то предотвратил распространение слухов раньше, чем они смогли дойти до главы заведения. — Тебе нравится играть на скрипке? Жаль, что этот инструмент больше не пригодится нашему заведению. После экзаменов школу хотят закрыть. 

— Я как раз хотела спросить про экзамены… — Мэй опомнилась на словах про ставший ненужным инструмент и осознала свой первый и, похоже, последний шанс. Подобное случалось с ней нечасто, потому она решила воспользоваться им. — Вы сказали, что скрипка не пригодится? За какую цену я могу выкупить её? 

Мужчина по-доброму усмехнулся. Он аккуратно забрал из дрожащих рук Мэй смычок, начав осматривать его. После довольно необычной процедуры взгляд остановился на самой девушке. Она вопросительно посмотрела в ответ, на что лишь получила обратно часть инструмента. Действия директора показались ей достаточно странными, но после тот сам объяснил причину такого поведения. 

Как оказалось, это была одна из самых старых скрипок, выкупленных ещё до Второго удара. Директор сам пожертвовал её школе, сказав, что он раньше сам занимался музыкой, а теперь его руки просто не могли удержать этот инструмент. История стала хорошим оправданием такому поступку, но никто не знал истинной причины такой благотворительности. 

Ни один ученик не хотел пользоваться скрипкой лишь потому, что боялся поломать. Она выглядела такой хрупкой, и, казалось, что она была в безопасности лишь в нежных руках Нагисы. Он обращался с инструментом так бережно, касаясь струн кончиками пальцев левой руки. Смычок скользил, даже не царапая покрытие и не срываясь на деревянную основу. Киришима вспомнила ту музыку, которую для неё играл Каору, а после в памяти всплыли его слова. 

— Я хочу, чтобы мой любимый создал своё собственное произведение искусства с её помощью. Позвольте мне выкупить её! Я отдам любые деньги! — Мэй прижала смычок к своей груди, щенячьим взглядом уставившись на директора. Тот смотрел на ученицу с особой теплотой, с которой обычно смотрят отцы на своих дочерей. Киришима видела такое в старых фильмах по телевизору, ведь сама она росла без отца. Мать развелась с ним, когда девушка была совсем ребёнком. После Мэй видела его всего лишь несколько раз в своей жизни, и то, даже не помнила, как он выглядит. Помнила лишь то, что до Второго удара он был лётчиком, а сейчас проживал где-то на окраине Японии. — Это мой последний шанс… 

— Киришима-кун, ты напоминаешь этим взглядом мою дочь. Я думаю, что смогу снизить изначальную стоимость скрипки в три раза. Забирай её сейчас, а деньги занесёшь на следующей неделе, — мужчина прикрыл глаза, вновь поправляя очки. Они всё никак не хотели оставаться на прежнем месте, постоянно сползая на кончик носа. — Только, прошу, сделай это до условного начала нового учебного года. 

Мэй несколько раз кивнула, соглашаясь с предложением директора. Она простояла с ним в коридоре ещё некоторое время, обсуждая точную стоимость и примерные даты “выпускных” экзаменов. Как оказалось, они продлятся до середины апреля, а к этому времени все дороги починят, и Киришима сможет вернуться в родной город. Эта новость не могла не радовать, но всё же на душе появились нотки грусти. 

“Уедет ли он со мной? Он ведь пилот… Отпустят ли его?” — она уставилась в пол, позабыв о том, что разговаривает с директором. Тот давно заметил её отрешённость от диалога, потому просто звал её по имени, желая вытащить её из глубоких раздумий. — “Я обязательно что-нибудь придумаю!” 

— Спасибо Вам, — девушка низко поклонилась, на что мужчина смущённо пожал плечами. Он тоже был рад, что смог помочь кому-то, кто так сильно взглядом напомнил ему погибшую во время Второго удара дочь. Мэй не знала, почему с ней были так добры, поэтому чувствовала некоторую неловкость и боялась, что всё, сказанное ранее, было шуткой. — Я обещаю, что этот инструмент попадёт в надёжные руки. 

Директор удовлетворительно кивнул и, развернувшись, направился в свой кабинет, а Киришима побежала в музыкальный класс, где начала осторожно упаковывать скрипку в футляр. Она боялась повредить её, отчего пыталась повторить нежные движения рук любимого, когда тот проигрывал одну из мелодий, придуманных Бетховеном. Обращаясь с инструментом в точности, как Каору, Мэй точно знала, что он будет в целости и сохранности. 

Уже выходя из школы с сумкой на плече, девушка держала в руке скрипку. Сердце билось в предвкушении, наполняя грудь приятным волнением. Киришиме уже не терпелось вручить подарок Нагисе, но она понимала, что важная дата наступит лишь через несколько дней. Успокаивая себя счётом до десяти, Мэй шагала по безлюдной улице и думала лишь об одном: 

“Ты создашь своё произведение искусства. Я уверена в этом.” 


	17. Прерванный поцелуй

— Сегодня я буду спать в своей комнате. Извини, что тревожила тебя всё это время, — Мэй заявила о своём решении, перетаскивая лишний футон в соседнюю комнату. Она нашла его ещё тогда, когда семья заселилась в новую-старую квартиру. Он спокойно прятался в деревянном шкафу, упакованный в мешок, который служил защитой от пыли и грязи. 

Киришима ночевала у Вайолет несколько дней подряд, ибо не могла уснуть в полном одиночестве. Ей продолжали сниться кошмары, а мысли о смерти Нодзоми не давали покоя. Девушка до сих пор винила в произошедшем себя, пусть сознательно и понимала, что не имеет к несчастному случаю никакого отношения. Ей хотелось знать, что же произошло на самом деле, и в каком состоянии сейчас её дорогая Юкина, с которой она поссорилась перед самым нападением Ангела. 

Девушке было стыдно за содеянное лишь потому, что из-за её действий пострадала репутация близкой подруги — Юкины. Кто-то даже шептался, что в "драке" виноват сам Каору, соблазнивший половину девочек младшей и средней школы. Об этом говорили лишь мальчики, и Мэй сделала вывод, что они просто завидовали популярности новенького. Он мало того, что был очень приятным человеком, так ещё и являлся пилотом, коих жители Токио-3 возносили до уровня Божества. 

Пустые слова прекратились так же резко, как и начались. Похоже, все поняли, что Каору далеко не такой идеальный, как казалось на первый взгляд. По словам Вайолет, он пугал своим поведением не только её, но и других девушек. Они совершенно точно считали его безумно красивым, хотя при этом держались как можно дальше и меняли своё мнение практически сразу, как только заводили с ним разговор. 

"Лилим. Ангелы. Бог. Адам". Каору часто использовал в своей речи термины, понятные немногим. Киришима успела привыкнуть к этой странности и даже считала её забавной, особенно в те моменты, когда юноша не понимал, о чём идёт речь. У него были свои обозначения вещей и явлений, которые сами люди не использовали, потому он часто терялся во время лекций или обычных разговоров. Мэй всегда замечала его волнение и каждый раз шёпотом разъясняла ему некоторые слова. 

За этот месяц произошло многое. Киришима наконец осознала свою жизненную цель, вновь вернулась к рисованию, а также начала становиться лучше. Капризный ребёнок внутри неё будто бы испарился, заменив себя зрелой девушкой. Она старалась держать себя в руках максимально долго. Порой случались моменты, в которые Мэй просто не могла контролировать себя, но она осознавала, что поступила неправильно, а потому продолжала меняться в лучшую сторону. 

— Всё в порядке! Ты завтра куда? — Вайолет стояла в дверном проёме, наблюдая за тем, как Мэй безуспешно пытается засунуть футон в шкаф, где он и стоял изначально. В каждой комнате была уютная кровать, а потому в ночёвке на полу не было смысла. — Савако-сэмпай говорила, что скоро уезжает… Позвала меня завтра к ней в гости. Ты пойдёшь? 

— Нет, спасибо. Утром пойду в школу, а после пойду домой. Не думаю, что Савако-сэмпай будет рада меня видеть, — Киришима заметила край футляра и тут же отпихнула тяжёлый футон в сторону. Страх сковал её тело. Ей не хотелось повредить хрупкую скрипку, и она, вытащив матрац, кинула его в угол комнаты. — Я сильно напугала её своим приступом в прошлый раз. Мне до сих пор стыдно, что я не всегда контролирую ревность. 

— Но ты стараешься! Это многого стоит, — подруга села на колени рядом с Мэй, на что та сделала то же самое. — Я горжусь тобой. 

Киришима крепко обняла подругу, поблагодарив её за поддержку. Меняться было действительно трудно, но она старалась изо всех сил. В первую очередь ради Каору. Да и сама девушка не особо любила свой характер. Ей всегда не хватало силы воли, чтобы начать становиться лучше, а сейчас у неё наконец появился тот, кто мог по достоинству оценить её старания. 

Мэй ещё вчера договорилась о встрече с Нагисой коротким сообщением, на что получила положительный ответ. Музыкальный класс должен был стать идеальным местом встречи, ведь именно там прошло множество памятных событий. А также поход в школу был поводом отдать обещанные деньги директору. Киришима радовалась, что не потратила сбережения, которые дала ей мать, и их с головой хватало, чтобы оплатить инструмент. 

Ложась вечером спать, Мэй думала о завтрашнем дне. Думала о том, как крепко обнимет Нагису при встрече, а после, может, даже поцелует его в щёку. Она вспомнила забавную и безумно милую реакцию на такой жест, и ей захотелось снова увидеть блеск в алых глазах. Девушка погружалась в сон, представляя, как крепко прижимается к любимому, уткнувшись носом в его тёплую шею.

*** 

Проснувшись утром от грохота, Мэй тут же вскочила с кровати. Киришима испугалась, что на Токио-3 опять напал Ангел, но это оказалась мать Вайолет, которая уронила посуду. Женщина не издавала ни звука своим ртом, лишь продолжая греметь кастрюлями. Мэй довольно быстро надоел этот звук, поэтому она встала с кровати и направилась на кухню, где её ждали неоднозначные вести. 

— Мэй-чан! Извини, что разбудила тебя. Хотела встать как можно раньше, чтобы приготовить вам с Вайолет ужин, — женщина взглянула на сонную Киришиму, стоящую в паре метров от неё. Та потирала глаза, щурясь от яркого света ламп. Поняв далеко не сразу, о чём говорит мать Вайолет, девушка удивлённо уставилась на плиту. 

— Ужин? А который час? — Киришима перевела взгляд на микроволновую печь, с помощью которой она могла узнать время. Маленький экранчик показывал четыре утра. Поняв, что в её запасе было ещё почти три часа на сон, Мэй нахмурилась. — Почему Вы готовите ужин так рано?

— Я сегодня в ночную смену. Боюсь, что не вернусь домой до следующего обеда, — женщина указала взглядом на висящий на стене календарь. Двадцать девятое марта. Из-за нового графика работ мать Вайолет часто пропадала на целый день, а порой даже ночевала на рабочем месте. — Вы с Вайолет позаботитесь друг о друге?

Кивнув, давая положительный ответ, Мэй слабо улыбнулась. Она помнила, что сегодня подруга также собиралась пропасть на целый день, а это значило, что всё свободное время теперь принадлежало встрече с Каору. Девушка задумалась о том, куда поведёт любимого после школы, где они могли бы отметить маленькую памятную дату. 

Время тянулось томительно долго. Каждая минута была равносильна часу. Ожидание сводило с ума, заставляя сердце замирать от любого звука. Мэй очень хотелось поскорее выйти из дома, но она понимала, что лучше просидит лишнее время в своей комнате, чем будет метаться по музыкальному классу в ожидании юноши. 

Стрелки часов подошли к заветным секундам, и Киришима, схватив сумку с деньгами, выбежала из дома. Киришима никогда не бегала так быстро, спотыкаясь о свои же ноги и попадающие под них камешки. Два раза чуть не врезавшись в столбы от невнимательности, девушка всё же достигла пункта назначения. Дыхание совсем сбилось, но не от физической нагрузки, а от мыслей о скорейшей встрече. Мэй не видела Каору с того момента, как они сидели в бункере. Тогда ему, вероятнее всего, сильно влетело от начальства, и она, беспокоясь об этом, хотела поскорее извиниться.

Переступив порог школы, девушка направилась к кабинету директора, где отдала деньги. Мужчина удовлетворённо кивнул, немного поговорил с ней, а уже после отпустил ученицу по своим делам. Киришима пулей выскочила из класса, помчавшись к кабинету музыки. Подходя к нужной комнате всё ближе и ближе, она начинала слышать голоса. Один из них точно принадлежал Каору, а второй был более высоким и будто бы молящим о помощи. 

Мэй подкралась к двери и прижалась к ней ухом, стараясь разобрать происходящее внутри класса. Она слышала грустный тон голоса Нагисы, который, похоже, просил о чём-то, а второй человек, находящийся рядом, кричал в ответ. Девушка расслышала лишь обрывки фраз: “Не трогай меня! Я не могу с мальчиком… Это ненормально!” 

Мэй тут же открыла дверь и замерла на месте, увидев перед собой Каору и Синдзи. Сумка с грохотов выпала из её рук. Тёмноволосый юноша старался оттолкнуть своего друга, пока тот тянулся к его губам, говоря о том, что Лилим так проявляют свою заботу. По щекам девушки потекли слёзы, а сердце будто бы сжали в кулак, не давая ему стучать. Боль пронзила всё тело. Эмоции Киришимы смешались, а её лицо исказила гримаса ужаса с нотками презрения во взгляде, когда она посмотрела на Икари.

“Он… Он просто использовал меня, чтобы научиться взаимодействовать с другими людьми?” — в голове Мэй всплыли события прошлой встречи, тогда она нежно целовала Нагису в щёку, показывая ему свою заботу. — “Всё это время он просто пользовался мной?..” 

Каору тут же отстранился, отводя алый взгляд в сторону. Ему не хотелось сейчас смотреть на Киришиму и даже произносить лишний звук, поэтому тот просто замер, засунув руки в карманы брюк. В классе стояла мёртвая тишина. Атмосфера давила на разум каждого присутствующего, и Синдзи в конце концов сдался. Он упал на колени, закрыв лицо руками, а после произнёс: 

— Каору-кун, я больше не могу так. Ты мой друг. Мне действительно нравится проводить с тобой время, но… Эти действия странные! Я хочу, чтобы наши отношения ограничивались просто дружбой, — парень услышал шаги со стороны входа в кабинет, которые медленно приближались к нему. Он испугался, что сейчас может произойти нечто ужасное, но Киришима присела рядом с ним, лишь опустив голову. 

— Зато я не хочу, — Мэй зажмурилась, стараясь сдержать свои эмоции. Ей хотелось схватить Синдзи за шею и придушить его прямо там, с громким хрустом ломая позвонки. Длинные ногти впивались бы в тонкую кожу, разрывая её до мышц. Поняв, что такими темпами девушка точно потеряет контроль над собой, она обняла себя руками. — Нагиса-кун, почему ты всё ещё пытаешься сблизиться с человеком, который не ценит тебя? 

— Я бы хотел задать тебе тот же самый вопрос, — Каору поджал губы, которые через секунду расплылись в кривой улыбке. Было видно, что он старается выдавить из себя положительные эмоции, но Киришима уже давно научилась отличать фальшь в выражениях его лица. Взгляд всегда выдавал настоящие чувства. — Ты пытаешься сблизиться с тем, кого ненавидишь. 

Эти слова ранили её сердце. Они будто разрезали его на миллиард маленьких кусочков, вонзаясь самым остриём в грудь. “Ненавижу? Почему ты говоришь это?!” Девушка подняла голову, сталкиваясь с алыми глазами. Каору пытался выглядеть отстранённым, как в прошлый раз, когда только познакомился с Синдзи. Сейчас же его глаза блестели, широкие зрачки устремились прямо на Мэй. Юноша практически не моргал, лишь наблюдая за действиями подруги. Она вдруг увидела еле заметный румянец на щеках любимого, но тот, поняв, куда смотрит Киришима, сразу же отвернулся, грустно усмехнувшись. 

— Лилим такие странные создания. Ваши действия противоречат вашим словам. Так к чему же я должен прислушиваться? — Нагиса забрал свою сумку, которая всё это время спокойно стояла на крышке рояля, дожидаясь владельца, и вышел из кабинета, оставив Мэй и Синдзи наедине. Девушка поняла, что ей нужно сейчас же бежать за ним, но её остановил синеглазый парень, который сидел рядом. 

— Он ведь знает, что Аска была дорога мне… И он всё равно говорил про неё ужасные вещи, — юноша вытер слёзы, поднимаясь на ноги. Мэй продолжала сидеть на коленях, немного дрожа от напряжения. В голове всё ещё крутились мысли о том, что её просто использовали, а сейчас пытаются избавиться, как от ненужной игрушки. Но взгляд Каору будто бы просил о помощи. За этот месяц девушка смогла хорошо изучить его, и уже понимала, когда ему действительно грустно. — А я доверял ему! Доверял… 

— Ты не принял его, — Мэй встала с колен, отряхивая низ сарафана, успевший запачкаться. Она всё никак не могла отойти от сказанного, потому не особо слушала Синдзи, думая только о чувствах Каору. Он так нежно смотрел на неё, при этом пытаясь ранить до глубины души. Девушка не понимала, почему тот так относится к ней, ведь всё было отлично буквально неделю назад. А сейчас он опять строил между ними невидимые стены. — Ты не смог понять его. А я хочу помочь ему! Я хочу сделать его счастливым. 

Мэй накинула на плечо сумку, Она слышала неразборчивый шёпот за своей спиной, но пыталась полностью игнорировать его. Икари подошёл к окну в попытках отыскать Нагису, хотя знал, что он уже наверняка покинул территорию школы. К счастью, рядом с воротами мелькнул силуэт, и юноша понял, что это был его друг. Оповестив Киришиму о замеченном, Синдзи повернул голову к дверям. Девушка стояла в проёме, сжимая в руке лямку сумки, висевшей на плече, а по её щекам текли слёзы. Она знала, что прямо в эту секунду должна бежать к Каору, но ноющее чувство в груди останавливало её. 

— И я сделаю. 

Девушка набралась смелости и помчалась к выходу, по дороге выронив из сумки свой скетчбук. Она не слышала, как он упал на гладкий пол, ведь звон в ушах заглушал стук маленьких каблучков. Мэй даже не знала, куда направился её любимый, потому решила позвонить ему, но, как и ожидалось, он не ответил. Вторая попытка была ещё более неудачной, ведь в этот раз гудки полностью отсутствовали. 

Каору выключил телефон, чтобы его никто не нашёл. Но Киришима не собиралась так просто сдаваться. Она знала, что юноше требовалась помощь, потому продолжила свои тщетные попытки дозвониться. Каждый раз голос на другом конце провода оповещал о том, что телефон абонента находится вне зоны доступа. Кинув свой гаджет в сумку, Мэй выругалась. Киришима вовсе не злилась на Каору. Ей было обидно, что она так эгоистично вела себя всё это время, не замечая настоящих чувств любимого. 

Он ведь стремился сблизиться с Синдзи. Мэй хотела оградить его от этого, ведь понимала, что этот человек не ценит его. Понимала, что Нагисе будет очень больно, если первый человек, которого он полюбил, отвергнет его. Думая об этом, девушка даже не заметила, как добежала до станции. Первым делом она решила проверить парк, где в прошлый раз прогуливался Каору до того, как было совершено нападение. 

*** 

Весь день был убит на бессмысленные поиски, которые так и не принесли своих плодов. Отчаявшись окончально, Киришима решила вернуться в южную часть Токио-3. Пусть там и было опасно, сейчас ей больше всего хотелось побыть наедине с собой. Каждый шаг давался с трудом, лёгкие горели изнутри, уставшие после сегодняшнего “марафона”. Мэй держала лямку сумки несколькими пальцами, волочив ту по земле. Синяя ткань изменила свой цвет уже через пару секунд, но девушка не обратила на это внимания. 

Упав на колени от усталости и немного разодрав их в кровь, девушка уставилась на гору. Солнце медленно пряталось за неё, оповещая жителей города о приближении ночи. Мэй понимала, что не сможет вернуться домой до наступления темноты, ведь теперь жила достаточно далеко отсюда, а метро не работало с прошлой недели. Весь маршрут она преодолела лишь при помощи своих ног. 

— Я не понимаю поступков Лилим. Вы готовы жертвовать своим здоровьем ради тех, кого ненавидите. Вы действительно удивительные создания, — к Мэй подошёл знакомый юноша. Он не спешил садиться рядом с ней, а просто стоял вблизи, наблюдая за реакцией знакомой. Та резко вздрогнула, услышав родной голос, и тут же поднялась на ноги, не обращая внимания на пульсирующую боль в коленях. — Чего же ты хочешь на самом деле, Мэй-чан?


	18. Монстр, который нуждался в любви

— О чём ты? — Мэй смотрела на Нагису снизу-вверх, вновь рухнув на разбитые колени. Силы окончательно покидали её уставшее тело. Ей всё ещё было невероятно больно от слов Нагисы, но она понимала, что он сейчас чувствует себя не лучше. Девушка крепко схватилась за ткань тёмных брюк, потянув ту на себя. Каору, не сопротивляясь, подошёл ближе, пусть по-прежнему не собирался присаживаться рядом. — Зачем ты говоришь такие ужасные вещи?

— Разве ненависть ужасна? Это одно из чувств, которые испытывают Лилим. Пока Лилим чувствуют что-то, они помнят о том, что живы, — юноша перевёл взгляд на воду в озере, ставшей от лучей уходящего Солнца оранжевой. Белая пена касалась песка на берегу, оставаясь на нём маленькими комочками. Каору вновь слабо улыбнулся, обратив внимание на девушку. — Я слышал, что любовь может перерасти в ненависть. Но есть ли шанс у ненависти стать любовью? 

— С чего ты взял, что я ненавижу тебя? — Мэй наконец поднялась на ноги, крепко вцепившись в запястье Нагисы. Тот неохотно отдёрнул руку, не давая девушке и шанса почувствовать его тепло, на что она лишь сильнее сжала бледное предплечье. Парень уставился на длинные пальцы, которые обхватили его руку, а после перевёл холодный взгляд на саму виновницу произошедшего. — Неужели ты не замечаешь очевидного? Ты ведь сам любишь Икари-куна!

В очередной раз проигнорировав слова подруги, Нагиса наконец вырвал свою руку из крепкой хватки. Киришима не хотела причинять ему вред, но её ногти всё равно случайно прошлись по запястью, оставив на тонкой коже розовые полоски. Юноша прижал руку к своей груди, обхватив другой ладонью повреждённую часть. Закусив нижнюю губу, он опустил взгляд, рассматривая мокрый песок под ногами и такие же промокшие белые кеды. 

— Оружие не умеет любить. Часть большого механизма не умеет чувствовать. Тогда почему сейчас его сердце болит? — Каору вытянул руку немного вперёд, осматривая полученные царапины. Они не были глубокими, но от одного их вида становилось тяжело на душе. Алые радужки скользнули с песка на Мэй, которая испуганно уставилась в ответ. — Извини. Я не должен был говорить это. 

— Если ты не умеешь чувствовать, тогда почему сейчас пытаешься отдалиться от меня? Что тобой движет? Разве тебе не должно быть всё равно на обычного человека, который пытался помочь тебе? Если ты не умеешь чувствовать, тогда почему всё время был рядом со мной и успокаивал? — Киришима прижала руки к сердцу, сдерживая подступающие слёзы. Голос уже начал срываться на крик, чего она, конечно, не замечала, поддавшись эмоциям. — Почему переживал, когда мне было плохо? 

— Ты ненавидишь других Ангелов. Ты ненавидишь существ, непохожих на Лилим. В этом вопросе ты категорична… — Каору засунул руки в карманы, приподняв голову, что позволяло ему смотреть на Киришиму сверху вниз. Холодный взгляд парня прожигал насквозь, заставляя кровь в жилах леденеть. — Честна ли ты с собой, говоря о своих чувствах? 

— Честен ли ты, убегая от меня? — девушка начала двигаться в сторону парня, пока тот продолжал сверлить её взглядом. На его лице внезапно появилась та фальшивая улыбка, под которой он старался спрятать настоящие эмоции. Каору отвлёкся буквально на секунду, услышав всплеск воды. В озеро рухнула какая-то часть пострадавшего здания, что ослабило концентрацию юноши, и Мэй успела за это время разглядеть его широкие зрачки, когда он вновь посмотрел на неё. — Даже сейчас ты не хочешь открыться мне. Нагиса-кун, прошу, выслушай меня. 

Удар, затем ещё удар. Сердце заколотилось так, будто норовило выскочить из грудной клетки в тот же миг. Каору чувствовал то же самое, прерывисто вздыхая каждый раз, когда Мэй делала шаг в его сторону. Чужое дыхание практически не было слышно из-за громкого голоса девушки, которая так отчаянно старалась докричаться до чужой души.

— Я думала об этом. Клянусь, — Киришима коснулась кончиками пальцев руки Нагисы, на что тот вообще не реагировал. Его взгляд так и остался на Мэй, лишь изредка выдавая теплоту в нём. Зрачки то и дело становились шире, когда ловили на себе серебристые радужки. Девушка нежно обхватила предплечье маленькой, по сравнению с кистью юноши, ладонью. — Мне действительно важно сказать тебе кое-что. 

В памяти, будто по щелчку пальцев, возникли те самые мысли, которые не давали покоя юной Киришиме последние несколько недель. Она уже окончательно убедилась в том, что её любимый не человек, потому думала о том, кем он является на самом деле. Положа руку на сердце, девушка даже пришла к теории, что Каору — один из Ангелов. Она долго обдумывала это, ведь в таком случае ответ на вопрос: “Любишь ли ты его?” не мог быть легкомысленным. 

Мэй боялась Ангелов. Боялась их всем сердцем и дрожала об одном упоминании этого слова. Она ассоциировала этих жутких монстров с разрушением, но Нагиса даже близко не стоял с подобным ужасом. Он стремился к познанию культуры Лилим. Он изо всех сил пытался стать частью общества, в которое попал. И он хотел стать таким же человеком, как и все вокруг него. 

— Если ты боишься, что я отвернусь от тебя, узнав, что ты какая-то монстряка, то ты ошибаешься, — увидев, как взгляд Нагисы окончательно потеплел, Мэй продолжила говорить, поглаживая бледную руку. — Мне всё равно. Я… Я испытываю к тебе эти чувства не потому, что ты — один из Лилим, а потому, что ты — это ты. Моя муза, моё самое близкое создание… Мой Нагиса Каору-кун. 

Каору обессилено опустил голову, вытащив руки из карманов. Он всё также пристально смотрел на девушку, пусть сейчас и сосредоточился лишь на её руке. Таких тёплых прикосновений Нагиса не знал с самого детства и впервые встретился с ними, лишь когда познакомился с Мэй. Она стала тем человеком, кто на самом деле не хотел причинить ему боль. Подумав об этом, Юноша постарался принять окончательное решение, боясь ошибиться, ведь теперь от него зависела судьба дорогого существа.

— Каору. Зови меня Каору, — парень немного расслабился, но в груди всё ещё не утихало ощущение тревожности. Он понимал, что поступает крайне эгоистично по отношению к Мэй, а ещё ему было стыдно, что он предал тех, из-за кого существовал. Ангел поддался нахлынувшим чувствам, познать кои мечтал с самого появления на свет. — Спасибо, что ты не отвернулась от меня, Мэй-чан. 

Нагиса прекрасно понимал, что сейчас делает. Он хотел испытать сладость чувств, о которых читал лишь в книгах. Каору уже месяц жил в обществе Лилим, но так и не получил того, о чём мечтал, в полной мере — тепло. Киришима обняла юношу на самой первой прогулке, называемой по странной причине свиданием. Тогда сердце забилось, не в силах успокоиться. Парень чувствовал манящий аромат, нежные руки на своей спине и неприятную горечь в груди. 

В тот момент он считывал реакцию девушки, чтобы в последующем спроецировать то же самое на Синдзи. Юноша вдруг понял, что те эмоции, которые тогда испытывала его подруга, ранили её до глубины души. Он не был знаком с моралью, но осознавал, что поступает неправильно по отношению к единственному человеку, искреннее пытающемуся помочь ему. Киришима стала той, кто по-настоящему хотел быть рядом с Нагисой, даря ему каждую частичку своей любви. 

“Пришла моя очередь извиняться перед тобой, Мэй-чан?” — Каору отвлёкся от своих мыслей, почувствовав, что к нему прижимается что-то тёплое. Хрупкое девичье тело вздрагивало от каждого неровного вдоха юноши. Киришима сейчас выглядела такой беззащитной, хотя всего пару недель назад напугала младшеклассников своим поведением. 

Нагиса хорошо помнил о случившемся, ведь потом ему самому пришлось останавливать распространение гадких слухов по школе. Реакция проходящих мимо подруги школьников, которые шептались о чём-то, заставила юношу нервничать. Он успел привыкнуть к тому, что многие Лилим зависимы от общественного мнения, пусть и не совсем понимал, как это работает. 

Всякий раз, когда Каору слышал неприятные высказывания в сторону Киришимы, ему приходилось настаивать на том, что в произошедшем виновата девочка из другой школы, которая просто очень похожа на отличницу из 2-B класса. И ведь ему верили. В основном к нему прислушивалась женская часть учебного заведения, ведь достаточное количество девочек в то время были влюблены в юношу. Они просто не могли не согласиться с мнением человека, которого представляли рядом с собой каждую ночь. 

Нагиса знал, что его послушают, пусть и не понимал до конца, как в таком случае работает восприятие Лилим. Он пользовался людьми, думая, что такое в порядке вещей. И он на самом деле изначально хотел воспользоваться Киришимой, чтобы сблизиться с Синдзи, ведь она дарила ему ценный опыт общения с другими людьми. Но, как оказалось впоследствии, он ошибся, выбрав себе такой объект для первых экспериментов. 

***

— Ты влюбился в неё? — Рицуко задала этот вопрос, когда Мэй уже вышла из машины, оставив юношу наедине с временным опекуном и Кацураги. Каору не понял вопроса, потому удивлённо уставился на женщину. Та лишь грустно усмехнулась, мысленно жалея бедную девочку. — И не говори, что нет. 

— Я не понимаю, о чём Вы, Акаги-сан, — юноша широко улыбнулся, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия. Его сердце билось чаще, чем обычно, а щёки горели, пусть румянец на них и не был заметен. Именно в тот день Каору задумался о своих чувствах. Задумался о влюблённости, о которой читал в книгах, когда был ребёнком. 

Парень начал осознавать, что Икари не интересует его. В первое время задание “соблазнить третье дитя” казалось ему чем-то забавным и больше напоминало странную игру. Сейчас он чувствовал лишь отвращение. Как он и сказал тогда, в бункере, чтобы успокоить Мэй, парень перестал замечать других. Нагиса с нетерпением ждал каждой встречи с девушкой, ему хотелось прижать её к себе и больше никогда не отпускать, наслаждаясь теплом живого существа. 

Настоящие опекуны заметили терзание маленькой души, а потому потратили последнюю неделю марта на промывку мозгов. Юноше приходилось связываться с организацией каждое утро, выслушивая, что он просто инструмент в руках истинного Бога. По-настоящему Нагиса испугался, услышав ужасающую фразу. Один из опекунов предложил устранить мешающий исполнению задуманного объект. Киришиму. Парню пришлось солгать, что он просто использует её в своих корыстных целях, но правда по прежнему таилась в глубине его сердца.

*** 

“Тебе будет очень больно, когда я пропаду?” — он смотрел в глаза, сияющее то ли от лунного света, то ли от счастья. Широкие зрачки Мэй пожирали каждый сантиметр лица юноши. Девушка заметила, что его щёки отличались по цвету от обыденной бледной кожи. На душе стало гораздо спокойнее, и Киришима, зажмурившись, уткнулась носом в тёплую шею. — “Я попрошу Акаги-сан позаботиться о тебе…” 

— Уже поздно. Ты успеешь добраться до дома? — она шумно выдохнула, обдавая кожу на шее горячим воздухом. Нагиса издал тихий звук, прижавшись сильнее. Холодный ветер пробирал до дрожи, но парень чувствовал себя вполне комфортно, пока его согревало хрупкое тельце, которое находилось в руках. — Я могу спросить у Вайолет насчёт ночёвки… 

Юноша согласился сразу же. Он пытался ухватиться за последний шанс провести время с возлюбленной, ведь понимал, что ему осталось совсем немного. Ресницы намокли от слёз, но из-за темноты их не было видно, а потому он не переживал по этому поводу. 

Мэй созвонилась с Вайолет и выяснила, что та даже не собиралась домой ближайшие несколько часов, ведь Савако настояла на пижамной вечеринке. Подруга разрешила Каору переночевать в их доме при условии, что мать ни о чём не узнает. Киришима согласилась, а потом осознала, что проведёт эту ночь наедине с тем, кого любит всем сердцем. От этой мысли щёки загорелись, выдавая всё смущение. Нагиса хорошо видел в темноте и смог разобрать даже такое, казалось бы, незначительное действо.

Преодолевая квартал за кварталом, пара приближалась к нужному району Токио-3. Солнце уже давно спряталось за Фудзи, уступив место почти полной Луне. Она вместе со своими “маленькими” помощниками обдавала лучами улицы города, словно показывая Мэй и Каору нужное направление. Девушка довольно сильно удивилась такому нествойственному Луне яркому свету и, чтобы найти его источник, подняла голову в небо, где заметила ослепительное звёздное сияние. 

— Звёзды сегодня особенно красивые. Когда ты родился? — Мэй заметила на небе созвездия. Она вдруг вспомнила о том, что когда-то увлекалась гороскопами, а потом благополучно забросила это дело, поняв, что Козерог никогда не уживётся с другим Козерогом. — Я в начале января. 

— Козерог. Звёзды говорят, что у них с Девами самые крепкие союзы, — Каору заметил, что пара практически подошла к дому, о котором рассказывала Киришима. Парень уже был в этом районе, когда провожал Синдзи, а потому хорошо знал здешнюю местность. — Я был рождён в середине сентября. 

Наконец зайдя в квартиру, Киришима обнаружила на кухне моти, рядом с которыми лежала записка от матери Вайолет, гласящая о том, что она оставила это блюдо в качестве перекуса. Девушка пожала плечами и положила один из пирожков в рот. Услышав странные звуки, доносящиеся из комнаты, Мэй тут же побежала к источнику. 

В своей комнате она обнаружила Каору, который с интересом рассматривал пенал, предназначенный для хранения маркеров. На полу валялся учебник. По всей видимости, Нагиса случайно столкнул его со стола, когда пытался достать интересную вещь. Он уже знал, что Мэй — художница, а потому его привлекало всё, что касалось изобразительного искусства.

Юноша перевёл взгляд на Киришиму, ожидая, что та разозлится, но она лишь шумно выдохнула. Девушка больше переживала за любимого, нежели за упавший учебник, и, убедившись, что всё в порядке, она поспешила вернуться на кухню, позвав Каору к столу.

После хорошего ужина Мэй расстелила рядом со своей кроватью тот самый футон, который не могла засунуть в шкаф буквально вчера. Нагиса отказался спать на кровати, говоря, что гость обязан расположиться на полу. Девушка не была согласна с этим, но её слова ни на что бы не повлияли, поэтому она даже не пыталась спорить. 

Каору уснул первым. Это было ожидаемо, ведь он сильно устал за последние несколько дней, а сейчас точно чувствовал себя комфортно, что помогло ему наконец расслабиться. Мэй лежала на кровати, наблюдая за тем, как грудь любимого поднимается при каждом вдохе. В комнате стояла мёртвая тишина, которую изредка нарушало шумное дыхание. Киришима никак не могла успокоиться, хоть и пыталась изо всех сил утихомирить своё сердце. 

Девушка вздрагивала каждый раз, как Нагиса неровно вдыхал. Она впервые видела его спящим, и боялась потревожить покой, нечаянно разбудив. Пролежав в одном положении около получаса, Киришима наконец медленно поднялась с кровати, чтобы подготовить подарок, который хотела подарить ещё сегодня. Осторожно, стараясь не шуметь по максимуму, достав скрипку, она положила её на стол, а после принялась писать послание на маленькой бумажке, светя на неё фонариком. 

Мэй запихнула листочек между струн, чтобы тот вдруг не улетел из-за сквозняка, который по “счастливой” случайности мог взяться из ниоткуда. Она знала о своей удаче, а потому подстраховалась. Когда пальцы коснулись инструмента, тот издал тихий скрип, и девушка тут же отстранилась, вслушиваясь в темп чужого дыхания. Каору повернулся на бок, лицом к кровати, не издавая ни звука. 

Возвращаясь на своё спальное место, Киришима остановилась около юноши, присела рядом с ним на колени. Она смотрела на спящее тело, мирно лежащее на футоне рядом с кроватью. Сейчас Нагиса выглядел таким беззащитным, из-за чего Мэй захотелось крепко прижать его к себе и прошептать самые главные слова. Девушка никак не могла решиться на это, опять же, боясь разбудить его. 

Всё же собравшись с силами, она залезла под тёплое одеяло и, расположившись рядом с Каору, взяла того за свободную ладонь, которой он не обнимал подушку, в отличие от второй руки. Киришима понимала, что сейчас ему могли сниться кошмары, а потому хотела облегчить их, прижавшись губами к бледным пальцам. Она начала оставлять мягкие поцелуи по всей тыльной стороне ладони. Вновь посмотрев на спящее личико, Мэй шёпотом произнесла:

— Я защищу тебя. Защищу ценой собственной жизни. 

Страшный монстр, которого так боялись Лилим, сейчас спокойно лежал на футоне, держась за руку с самой обычной представительницей полюбившейся ему расы. Монстр, которого ненавидели абсолютно все жители пострадавшей от, казалось, бесконечных нападений планеты, в эту минуту выглядел, словно напуганный ребёнок, прижимающийся к своей матери. Хрупкое и беззащитное существо, вызывающее страх у всех, кто узнает его настоящее происхождение, нежно сжимало девичью руку, держась за неё, как за последнее, что связывало его с внешним миром.

Киришима пролежала, смотря на Каору, около получаса, а после уснула, всё так же прижимаясь губами к тёплой руке. Но юноша не спал. Дождавшись, пока возлюбленная отключится окончательно, Нагиса открыл глаза. Осознание того, что он видит её в последний раз, сдавило грудь. Он прекрасно понимал, что ему придётся пережить уже сегодня, из-за чего испытывал липкое чувство страха. Он не боялся смерти, ведь даже не знал, что значит жить. Но теперь он встретил человека, который не убегал от него. Человека, который не хотел сделать ему больно и даже пытался принять такое ужасное существо, при этом ненавидя таких же монстров, навредивших Токио-3. Он боялся ранить её.

Парень аккуратно обнял Мэй, прижимая её голову к своей груди, и, уткнувшись носом в тёмные волосы, позволил слезам стекать по его щекам. Каору впервые встретил человека, который видел его более, чем просто оружием. Видел его настоящего, пусть Нагиса и пытался изо всех сил скрыть свои настоящие эмоции и чувства. Киришима разглядела их, всего лишь изучив алые глаза, которые сейчас наполнились слезами. 

Каору понимал, что от его поступка никому из них не будет лучше. Ему на самом деле не хотелось делать больно Мэй. Мысли о том, что она на самом деле возненавидит его после страшного предательства, не давали покоя. Ему было так больно осознавать, что он оттолкнёт возлюбленную, показав монстра внутри себя. У Нагисы не было желания навредить Лилим, но он знал, что подвергнет Киришиму опасности, если не послушается приказа опекунов. Выбор, от которого зависели чужие жизни, терзал душу, не давая уснуть. Впрочем, юноша и не хотел спать. 

Слёзы продолжали стекать по бледным щекам, оставляя за собой мокрые дорожки. Это была их первая и последняя ночь, проведённая вместе. Каору просто не мог потратить драгоценные минуты на сон, поэтому просто нежно гладил рукой волнистые волосы девушки, прижимающейся к его груди. Нагиса слегка отстранился от неё, после прижавшись губами к горячему лбу. Он ещё никогда не целовал других Лилим, но помнил, как ему понравился подобный жест со стороны Мэй. 

Каору уставился на тонкие губы, думая о своём. В голове пронеслась мысль, что он может упустить последний шанс, потому он, не колебаясь, прижался к губам Мэй своими, оставляя на них свой самый первый настоящий поцелуй. Нагиса чувствовал тепло нежной кожи и то, как чужое дыхание щекотало его щёку. Он знал, что больше никогда не почувствует подобное, а потому начал оставлять поцелуи по всему лицу девушки, стараясь не разбудить её. 

Однако, Мэй спала очень крепко, из-за чего Нагисе стало ещё больнее. Она не услышит, как он уйдёт. Она не почувствует, что источник тепла, который всю оставшуюся ночь согревал её, вдруг исчез. С другой стороны, это будет к лучшему, ведь парню не придётся прощаться с ней, объясняя, что он уходит на верную смерть. Это бы ранило Мэй гораздо больнее, чем бесшумное исчезновение существа, которое она боялась потерять и которое так сильно не хотело навредить ей. 


	19. Необъяснимое исчезновение

— Каору? — открыв утром глаза, Мэй никого не обнаружила рядом с собой, хотя точно помнила, как засыпала в нежных объятиях любимого юноши. По спине пробежал лёгкий холодок, а голову наполнили тревожные мысли. Подумав о том, что Нагиса мог просто уйти в ванную, Киришима крикнула его имя чуть громче.

В ответ послышались лишь голоса с улицы. Девушка тут же обернулась на звук, заметив приоткрытую форточку. Всё вокруг было не таким, как вчера вечером. Многие вещи стояли не на своих местах, старые рисунки улетели на пол из-за появившегося сквозняка. Взгляд вдруг зацепился за скрипку — единственный предмет, который не сдвинулся со своего места. Усмехнувшись, что Каору притронулся ко всему, кроме подарка для него, Мэй медленно поднялась на ноги, чтобы поближе рассмотреть инструмент. 

Между струн всё ещё пряталась записка, аккуратно сложенная в несколько раз, но кое-что в ней было другим. Киришима чуть наклонилась, стараясь рассмотреть лист, и её глаза мгновенно округлились. На бумаге аккуратным почерком, несвойственным Мэй, было выведено её имя. Осторожно, на задевая струны, девушка вытащила листок и, развернув его, начала читать содержимое. 

_“Я так и не смог сказать тебе всё, что чувствовал, но я рад, что смог пережить это вместе с тобой, Мэй…”_

— Мэй? — Киришима улыбнулась, заметив зачёркнутый суффикс “чан” после её имени. Судя по силе нажатия карандаша, Каору писал записку на эмоциях. Щёки покрылись еле заметным румянцем, а сердце забилось чаще, заглушая все посторонние звуки в комнате. — Каору… 

Опустив взгляд, она продолжила читать адресованное ей письмо. С каждой строчкой ей становилось всё тяжелее воспринимать текст из-за подступающих слёз. Руки начали дрожать, когда она дошла до середины записки. Бумага в некоторых местах пошла волнами, словно до этого на неё падали капли воды.

_“...Извини, что я поступаю так. Теперь я понимаю, как больно тебе было всё это время. Потерпи немного, скоро всё закончится… Мне жаль, что я дал тебе призрачную надежду и сам же разрушил её. Спасибо за всё, что ты сделала для меня. Я буду помнить об этом до конца моего существования.”_

— Каору… Выходи уже! — Киришима нервно засмеялась, внушая себе мысль о том, что это письмо — обычный розыгрыш, и Нагиса просто ждёт подходящий момент, чтобы крепко обнять её со спины. — Хватит… 

_“Утром мне нужно уйти. Надеюсь, что ты не будешь сильно скучать по мне. Ещё раз хочу сказать, что я безмерно благодарен тебе за всё. У меня никогда не было своей собственной скрипки, а ты смогла сделать мне такой подарок… Спасибо. Ты единственная из Лилим, с кем я бы хотел быть в каждой из своих жизней, но в данной, к сожалению, это невозможно. Прощай, Мэй…”_

— Нет! Ты… Ты не можешь так просто уйти без объяснений! — Киришима дрожащими руками прижала записку к своей груди, глотая солёные слёзы, стекающие по её щекам. Все мысли в голове перепутались, но одна из них вернула девушку в реальность. — Телефон… 

Мэй схватила свой мобильник трясущимися пальцами в попытках найти нужный номер. Она ожидала, что в очередной раз услышит неестественный голос на другом конце провода, оповещающий её об отсутствии абонента в зоне доступа. Но на этот раз её ждал ещё более неприятный сюрприз. Долгие гудки над ухом прервала самая обыкновенная мелодия, которая доносилась из-под подушки, лежащей на полу. Киришима медленно упала на колени совсем рядом с футоном и, подняв подушку, обнаружила под ней телефон Нагисы. 

Сердце сжалось от нестерпимой боли, и Мэй, уткнувшись носом в белую подушку, громко закричала. Её крик уже совсем скоро сменился всхлипываниями, мольбами о возвращении, а также просьбами сказать, что всё происходящее не является реальностью. Подушка всё ещё пахла Нагисой, отчего грудь сдавливало ещё сильнее. Лёгкие болезненно наполнялись воздухом вместе с сладким ароматом, напоминающем о событиях прошедшего месяца.

Со стороны коридора послышалась возня и звон ключей. Дверь со скрипом приоткрылась, после чего квартиру зашла Вайолет, обеспокоенная звуками из комнаты Мэй. Девушка тут же ринулась к подруге, выронив на пол свои ключи. Ударившись о деревянный пол, они привлекли внимание заплаканной Киришимы, и она тут же затихла, боясь, что её обнаружат в таком состоянии. 

— Что произошло? — Вайолет подбежала к подруге, расположившись рядом с ней. Её колени почти касались футона, и Мэй, заметив это, вновь начала плакать. Её глаза уже давно покраснели, а в горле пересохло, но она никак не могла успокоиться, хоть и пыталась сделать это. — Где Нагиса-кун? Он обидел тебя? Вы поссорились?

— Нет… — Киришима сжала в руке записку, незаметно пряча её в карман шорт. Сейчас ей меньше всего хотелось обсуждать эту ситуацию, поэтому она решила соврать. — Я опять с мамой поругалась. Нагиса-кун уехал в NERV. Сама понимаешь, пилоты очень заняты. 

Взгляд Вайолет упал на телефон Каору, который она уже видела до этого, а потому сразу поняла, в чём, по её мнению, было дело. Предположив, что юноша забыл свой мобильник, а Мэй так и не смогла до него дозвониться, она поняла, из-за чего та волновалась. Слабо усмехнувшись, девушка обняла расстроенную подругу, надеясь хоть как-то поддержать её, на что та неестественно улыбнулась. 

— Мне нужно вернуть ему телефон. Мы… Мы ещё встретимся в школе… Тогда и отдам, — Киришима отвела печальный взгляд в сторону, вновь прижав подушку к своей груди. На белой ткани виднелись мокрые пятна, которые привлекли внимание Вайолет, но она, чтобы не смущать подругу, проигнорировала это. — Да, точно. Мы ещё встретимся в школе.

Цепляясь за призрачную надежду, Мэй решила во что бы то ни стало поговорить с Каору при первой же возможности. Она вовсе не злилась на него за такое предательство, стараясь оправдать это тяжёлой участью и своим собственным невезением. Она ведь знала, что он тоже что-то чувствовал к ней, пусть так и не сказал. Высохшие следы от мокрых капель на записке также свидетельствовали о искренности написанных слов. 

— Погоди. Ты открывала дверь ключами? — девушка вдруг отвлеклась от своих мыслей, посмотрев на уже уходящую Вайолет. Она удивлённо уставилась в ответ, положительно кивая на вопрос, который точно не ожидала услышать. 

— Ты думала, что забыла закрыть дверь после ухода Нагисы-куна? — ехидно ухмыльнувшись, Вайолет прищурила глаза. Она бросила короткий взгляд на футон, а после прислонилась спиной к стене, оглядывая всю комнату. — Была сосредоточена на чём-то ещё? Похоже, я догадываюсь… 

— С каждым бывает такое. Сама знаешь, что у меня плохая память, — Мэй начала сводить всё в шутку, стараясь отыскать глазами ключи на столе. Нетронутые, они спокойно лежали на самом краю, куда их вечером кинула сама девушка. — “Но как он закрыл дверь? Это невозможно… Последний запасной ключ от этой квартиры на своём месте. Второй и третий у Вайолет и её мамы. Тогда… Как он это сделал?” 

Поднявшись на ноги, Киришима за пару секунд преодолела расстояние до коридора, где стала проверять дверь. Как она и помнила, закрыть квартиру снаружи без ключа не представлялось возможным, а потому ситуация становилась всё загадочнее. Девушка обернулась, поймав на себе растерянный взгляд Вайолет. 

— Ты в порядке? Или тебя свёл с ума Нагиса-кун? — подруга засмеялась, но прекратила почти сразу же, как заметила смущённое выражение лица Мэй. Та старалась спрятать свои глаза за волосами, прикрывая рот рукой. — Извини, я больше не буду поднимать эту тему. Ты голодна? 

*** 

— Акаги-сан, я бы хотел Вас кое о чём попросить, — Нагиса стоял в дверях кабинета Рицуко, сжимая руки в карманах. На его лице была слабая улыбка, которая скрывала его настоящее состояние в данный момент. Женщина не обратила на это особого внимания, отвлекаясь на пачки разбросанных документов. Организация готовилась к нападению последнего Ангела, а потому каждый работник сейчас был занят. — Это касается Мэй. 

— Ты решил признаться ей? Девушки любят внимание и цветы, — женщина флегматично осмотрела стоящего в проходе Нагису, вспоминая, как сама была влюблена в Икари. Она и сейчас любила его, терпела, что он использовал её ради своих собственных целей и не могла перечить ему, боясь потерять последнюю ниточку, удерживающую её разум в реальности. — Я немного завидую, что такой прекрасный парень достался не мне.

Рицуко усмехнулась. На её лице внезапно появилась улыбка, а после так же неожиданно пропала, сменяясь сосредоточенностью. Женщина вдруг ощутила забытое тёплое чувство в груди, сердце забилось чаще, но она успокоила себя, сделав глубокий вдох. Нагиса отвёл взгляд в сторону, будто с интересом рассматривая стену, пусть на самом деле и думал о своих будущих действиях. 

Сердце сдавила неприятная боль, отвлекая Каору от его мыслей. Впервые испугавшись подобной особенности человеческого тела, он крепко сжал записку, которая всё это время спокойно лежала в кармане. Юноша знал, что Киришима писала ему маленькое послание, а потому забрал его перед уходом. Ему так и не удалось ознакомиться с содержимым, но он решил сделать это после того, как поговорит с нынешним опекуном. 

— Позаботьтесь о ней. Я хочу, чтобы она была счастлива, — Нагиса зажмурился, сдерживая подступающие слёзы. К счастью, Рицуко не заметила этого, уткнувшись носом в свой блокнот со списком дел. — Это моя первая и последняя просьба. 

— Ты собираешься бросить её? — женщина вдруг убрала блокнот от лица, осуждающе взглянув на подопечного. Сейчас он сильно напомнил ей Гендо, и она даже на секунду увидела силуэт знакомого мужчины, вместо юного Каору. Рицуко вдруг одолела злость и рывком поднялась со своего места, вплотную подойдя к парню. — Перекладываешь вину на других. Тебе не жаль её? Она так отчаянно пыталась защитить тебя. 

Акаги сжала кулаки, засунув руки в карманы халата. Ситуация всё больше и больше напоминала ей собственный опыт. Икари обращался с той, кто так искренне любила его, как с обыкновенной игрушкой, раз за разом используя её в своих целях. А она продолжала верить, что он что-то чувствует к ней, особенно в те моменты, когда он так нежно прижимался к её обнажённому телу по ночам. 

Ей стало по-настоящему жаль Мэй, которая всё время пыталась понять и даже помочь Нагисе, но в итоге её чувства просто ни во что не ставили. Глаза наполнились слезами, и женщина, шумно выдохнув, уставилась на юношу. Со стороны коридора послышались шаги, из-за чего Каору снизил громкость своего голоса до шёпота:

— Я вынужден сделать это. Потом Вы сами поймёте меня, Акаги-сан. Вы ведь тоже пожертвовали всем ради отца Синдзи-куна, ведь так? 

Рицуко покачала головой, возвращаясь на своё место. Ей было так больно осознавать, что какой-то мальчишка с лёгкостью смог прочитать историю её прошлого, которую она старалась скрыть изо всех сил. Каору продолжал давить на женщину, пользуясь полученной информацией от настоящих опекунов. 

— Надежда толкает Лилим на безумные поступки. Я буду благодарен, если она поможет Вам сделать правильный выбор, — Нагиса снова взглянул на женщину, которая повернулась к нему спиной, делая вид, что не слушает. — Прощайте, Акаги-сан. 

Закрыв за собой дверь, юноша вышел из кабинета. Стук чужих каблуков об пол резко прекратился, когда их владелец услышал громкий скрип с другой стороны коридора. Поняв, что шаги принадлежали Мисато, Нагиса направился в другую сторону, чтобы не встретиться с ней. Сейчас ему меньше всего хотелось сталкиваться с кем-то, кто подозревал его в предательстве последние несколько недель.

Нагиса не заметил, как дошёл до лифта, погружённый в свои мысли. Он до сих пор ощущал приятное тепло на своих губах после поцелуя. Юноша зашёл внутрь кабины лифта, где прислонился спиной к одной из стен и достал из кармана записку. Его имя было выведено кривым почерком, который стал свидетельством того, насколько возлюбленная волновалась, пока писала своё последнее письмо для Каору. 

Киришима даже не осознавала, что это первое и последнее послание, написанное ей для Нагисы. Она вложила в него все свои чувства, пытаясь описать их как можно красочнее. С каждой строкой почерк становился всё понятнее. Каору сжимал в руках края листа, быстро пробегая взглядом по словам, а после вчитываясь в каждое предложение. 

Лифт опустился в самый низ, открыв для Нагисы свои дверцы в последний раз. Парень медленно вышел в коридор, не отрываясь от прочтения записки. Его руки слабо дрожали, в горле давно стоял ком, а сердце никак не хотело успокаиваться, стуча с бешеной скоростью. Понимая, что он больше никогда не встретится с Мэй, Каору прижал листочек к груди, сдерживая бурю эмоций. 

В это же время в кабинет Рицуко вошли Мисато и Синдзи. Парень робко протянул доктору скетчбук Киришимы, который та выронила ещё вчера, когда побежала на поиски Каору. Девушка даже не заметила пропажи, потому Икари забрал вещь себе, чтобы потом вернуть её через близкого друга, но так и не мог дозвониться ему утром, потому решил передать скетчбук опекуну Нагисы. Акаги всё ещё не отошла от недавнего разговора, прокручивая в голове услышанные слова, из-за чего смутно воспринимала просьбу Синдзи.

— Я слышала, что дверь в твой кабинет закрылась. К тебе ведь кто-то заходил? — Мисато приблизилась к бывшей подруге и опёрлась рукой на её стол. Рицуко повернула голову, уставившись на рукав красной куртки. — Где пятое дитя? Я видела его сегодня, и он явно направлялся в твою сторону.

— Ко мне заходила Майя, — женщина всё ещё не знала истинных намерений подопечного, и решила скрыть их последний разговор, чтобы потом самой разобраться в произошедшем. — Я не видела Нагису-куна уже несколько дней. Неужели ты снова потеряла пилота? 

Синдзи смущённо опустил голову, рассматривая свою обувь. Ему было неловко слушать громкий разговор женщин, но он боялся отвлечь их скрипом двери, поэтому продолжал стоять в углу кабинета. Он думал о событиях вчерашнего дня, сжимая в руках скетчбук Киришимы. Парень никак не решался открыть его, пусть и сгорал от любопытства, но вскоре пересилил себя и пролистал несколько страниц. 

Плотные листы бумаги были заполнены зарисовками Асиноко, горой Фудзи, а также впечатляющим видом засыпающего Солнца. Рядом с каждым наброском Мэй писала даты их создания. Конец января. Просматривая скетчбук дальше, Икари заметил, что рисунки девушки становились всё более частыми и аккуратными, уже не напоминая абстрактные картины знаменитых художников.

На одной из страниц парень обнаружил знакомые черты лица. Сразу узнав Каору, он широко улыбнулся, поражённый таким сходством портрета и живого человека. Надеясь увидеть что-то такое же прекрасное, Синдзи раскрыл скетчбук практически в середине и вдруг уронил его, застыв на месте. На картинке был изображён именно он со вспоротым животом, кричащий от невыносимой боли. 

— Она сумасшедшая! — юноша прервал разговор Рицуко и Мисато, указывая на скетчбук под своими ногами. Его всего трясло от страха, поэтому он практически не мог пошевелиться, хоть и жаждал разорвать ту страницу на мелкие куски. — Почему она рисует такие ужасы?! Что я ей сделал? 

— Повезло, что Киришима-чан справляется с негативными эмоциями с помощью рисования, а не… — Акаги бросила взгляд на картинку, после чего встала со своего места, чтобы спрятать скетчбук в ящик с дорогими для неё вещами. Она остановилась на пару секунд, рассматривая рисунок и вспоминая, как сама ненавидела Аянами Рэй. Женщине стало стыдно, что в тот раз она не смогла справиться со своими эмоциями, когда сжимала чужую бледную шею длинными пальцами. — Я передам его владельцу. Не беспокойся. 

— Они с Нагисой-куном друг друга стоят. Один разговаривает сам с собой, а вторая мечтает убить пилота! — Мисато схватила Синдзи за руку, вставая перед ним, чтобы защитить в случае чего. Она уже давно не доверяла Рицуко и могла ожидать от неё абсолютно всё. — Я приму меры, иначе!..

Кацураги прервал вопль сирены, оглушая всех сотрудников NERV. Поблизости был обнаружен последний Ангел, который уже спускался в Конечную Догму, ожидая пилота первого юнита. Он знал, что второе дитя в тяжёлом состоянии, а первое главнокомандующий не пустит на задание, так как она ещё не смогла восстановиться после боя с Армисаилом.

Каору сжимал в кармане брюк записку, чувствуя исходящее от неё тепло и спускался в самый низ штаб-квартиры. Синдзи всё никак не хотел появляться, будто специально издевался над Ангелом, чтобы тот мучился гораздо дольше, чем планировал. Ему действительно было больно, пусть он и не показывал это на своём лице. Лишь алые глаза могли выдать настоящие эмоции, но Икари вряд ли бы стал разбираться с этим.

*** 

— Такова моя воля. А теперь убей меня, — Нагиса чувствовал, как по его рукам стекают струйки крови из-за сломанных роботом костей. Синдзи не хотел навредить ему, но душа его матери желала обратного. Евангелион перестал подчиняться своему пилоту, причиняя Ангелу нестерпимую боль.

Дышать становилось всё тяжелее, лёгкие постепенно наполнялись кровью. Каору не выглядел так, словно испытывает невыносимые муки. Продолжая улыбаться, он медленно поднял голову и столкнулся со взглядом, полным ненависти. Аянами Рэй. Она одиноко стояла на платформе, расположенной чуть выше Евы 01, рассматривая последнего Ангела.

Внешние уголки бровей Каору опустились, и юноша уже не смог сдерживаться. Он улыбнулся на прощание, представляя, что вместо Рэй на него смотрит Киришима, как обычно одаривая его своей теплотой. По щекам потекли слёзы. Их практически не было заметно с высоты платформы, но Нагиса уже давно перестал думать об этом, погрузившись в свои воспоминания.

_"Я не знаю с чего начать!! Нагиса-кун… Каору, я плохо пишу записки, поэтому постараюсь выразиться кратко и по делу. Я счастлива, что ты появился в моей жизни. С радостью сказала бы тебе это сейчас, но не хочу нарушать твой сон. Ты очень милый, когда спишь."_

Из последних сил сжимая в кармане записку, Каору мысленно возвращался к её содержанию. В свои последние минуты жизни он хотел снова ощутить то тепло, о котором раньше мог читать лишь в книгах. Мэй стала первым человеком, который так искренне желал ужасному монстру добра.

_"Спасибо, что ты вдохновляешь меня. Знаешь, мне кажется, что, если бы не ты, я бы уже давно умерла. Морально точно, хах. В честь месяца нашей дружбы я решила подарить тебе скрипку. Надеюсь когда-нибудь услышать, как ты играешь на ней свою собственную мелодию… Ты очень дорог мне, правда. Знаю, что мне будет неловко сегодня утром, но я всё равно напишу это!"_

Холодная рука робота сильнее сжала хрупкое тельце, ломая оставшиеся кости. Изо рта вдруг потекла кровь, дыхание замедлилось. Слёзы всё ещё стекали по бледным щекам, оставляя после себя мокрые дорожки и смешиваясь с кровью. Фиолетовая ладонь на секунду замерла, будто дразнила, якобы может дать Ангелу шанс на спасение, но Каору прекрасно понимал, что этого никогда не случится.

_"Я люблю тебя, Каору."_

— Мне кажется, я тоже люблю тебя, Мэй. 

Громкий всплеск LCL нарушил тишину. Синдзи испуганно дрожал в своём кресле пилота, наблюдая за тем, как по руке робота стекает алая жидкость. Успокаивая себя тем, что он убил очередного Ангела, юноша обратился к Мисато, которая ждала доклада об успешности миссии.

Взгляд Рицуко застыл на её собственных руках, а на глаза вдруг навернулись слёзы. Теперь она наконец поняла, что же на самом деле имел в виду Каору. Он боялся ранить возлюбленную, поэтому предал её раньше, чем она узнала страшную правду, которая бы разбила её и без того хрупкое сердце вдребезги.

_"Твоя Киришима Мэй-чан."_


	20. Последний Ангел

— Ну что? Ты нашла его? — Вайолет приблизилась к Мэй, расталкивая других учеников, заполонивших узкий школьный коридор. До первого экзамена оставались считанные минуты, поэтому подростки столпились возле нужного кабинета в ожидании начала. — Я опросила всех, кого смогла. Никто его не видел… 

— Ладно… Я и без этого скетчбука могу прожить, но немного грустно, что я потеряла его, — Киришима шумно выдохнула и опустила голову, погружаясь в свои мысли. Она не могла связаться с Каору уже неделю и боялась больше никогда не найти последнее, что напоминало о нём — потерянный блокнот с рисунками. — Куплю новый, когда вернёмся в Токио-2. 

Она слабо улыбнулась. Последние несколько дней вымотали её тщетными поисками информации о пропавшем друге. Киришима не желала мириться с предательством и твёрдо решила, что разберётся с этим, как только встретится с Нагисой, но он всё не появлялся в поле её зрения. Девушка нервничала, оглядываясь по сторонам, на что получала лишь взволнованный взгляд Вайолет. Та до сих пор не знала о произошедшем на прошлой неделе, потому даже не могла никак помочь своей подруге. 

— А где Нагиса-кун? Я думала, что он придёт один из первых, — девушка указала взглядом на толпу учеников 2-А класса. Каору всегда сильно выделялся среди остальных своей необыкновенной внешностью и довольно высоким ростом, но на этот раз Вайолет не увидела никого, похожего на юношу. — Заболел? 

— Да… Я пойду к нему сегодня после экзамена. Перед этим собираюсь купить ему что-нибудь вкусное, — Мэй шумно выдохнула, делая вид, что ищет в сумке свой кошелёк, хотя на самом деле продумывала план, как она сможет поговорить с Икари. Только он был в состоянии ответить на вопрос: "куда же делся Каору?". — Заодно верну ему телефон. 

Киришима сжала в руке чужой мобильник, который нащупала в кармане сумки. Он почти разрядился за неделю по вине самой девушки, пока она старалась найти хоть малейшую подсказку, почему её бросили. Но внутри не оказалось ничего интересного, кроме двух контактов и фотографий в галерее, которые Мэй не решалась просматривать, боясь вторгнуться в личное пространство любимого.

Девушка сильно удивилась, когда нашла в телефоне лишь два сохранённых номера — свой и Синдзи. Журнал вызовов был полупустой, насчитывал в себе лишь короткие звонки на номер Икари, а также достаточно длинные вызовы с номера Мэй. Как оказалось, пара всегда разговаривала очень долго, по сравнению со всеми людьми, с кем ещё общался Нагиса. Это немного успокоило девушку, ведь теперь она была уверена, что любимый точно не променял её на кого-то другого. 

"Ты серьёзно сейчас будешь думать о себе?!" — Киришима впилась острыми ногтями в свою руку, чтобы отвлечься от эгоистичных мыслей. В данную секунду состояние Каору было гораздо важнее для неё, чем причина, по которой её предали. — "С ним точно что-то случилось… А вдруг на нём начали ставить опыты?.." 

Глаза вдруг наполнились слезами от осознания полной беспомощности. Мэй искренне хотела помочь Нагисе, разумом понимая, что не сможет сделать это. Руки опустились сами собой, а сердце в этот момент сжалось от боли. В реальность подругу вернула Вайолет, схватившая ту за запястье. Дверь в кабинет уже давно открылась, и ученики медленно рассаживались на свои места в ожидании начала экзамена. 

Киришима долго ругала себя за то, что копалась в чужом телефоне. Её успокаивало лишь то, что она делала это не из любопытства, а ради поиска информации, которая впоследствии помогла бы ей найти Каору. Девушка так и не решилась посмотреть фотографии в галерее, зато обнаружила номер телефона Синдзи. Она переписала нужные цифры в свой мобильник, чтобы после созвониться с парнем. По её мнению, он был единственным человеком, кто знал всю правду. 

Экзамен для Мэй закончился довольно рано, и она решила воспользоваться появившимся шансом. Набрав номер Икари, она стала вслушиваться в долгие гудки, которые в конце концов сменились голосом оператора, говорящего, что данный абонент находится вне зоны доступа. Девушка была уверена, что Синдзи не присутствовал в школе, а потому сильно удивилась, что он не отвечает на её звонок. 

“Вдруг он занят? Пилот же всё-таки”, — Киришима посмотрела на экран мобильника, вчитываясь в имя контакта. “Дурак Икари”. Усмехнувшись, что такое поведение более свойственно Аске, девушка переименовала Синдзи в “друга Каору”. — “Я обязательно поговорю с ним!”

***

Прошло уже несколько дней с первого экзамена, но Синдзи всё никак не отвечал на звонки. Длинные гудки сводили с ума, заставляли руки дрожать. Мэй не спала вторые сутки, ожидая ответа на, казалось, бесконечное количество сообщений, отправленных другу Нагисы. Икари так и не прочитал ни одно из них, будто бы нарочно игнорировал девушку. 

— Мэй-чан, ты сегодня неважно выглядишь. А ещё ты так и не рассказала мне, как себя чувствует Нагиса-кун, — Вайолет коснулась плеча подруги, пока та рассматривала вид из окна, сидя на своей кровати. В бледных руках удобно расположилась подушка, на которой спал Каору в ночь, когда Киришима видела его последний раз. — Я волнуюсь. 

— Он… В порядке, — девушка сжала подушку, пытаясь успокоиться. Ей всё ещё было больно вспоминать, как отчаянно она бродила рядом с самым пугающим местом в Токио-3 — входом в запретную зону, именуемым Геофронтом. — Просто сейчас у пилотов много трудностей. Сама понимаешь. 

Вайолет грустно кивнула. Мэй никогда не врала ей, поэтому она поверила в подлинности сказанных слов, даже не подозревая, что на самом деле испытывает подруга. Киришима лишь улыбнулась, стараясь показать, что волноваться не о чем. 

— Я недавно говорила с Юкиной. Её всё же удалось вывезти из Токио-3 и прооперировать. Так рада, что она жива… — хорошие новости моментально вернули Мэй в сознании. Киришима боялась, что даже не успеет извиниться перед ней за содеянное, а сейчас с её души будто упал камень. — Но ей тяжело ходить. Хотя… Главное, что она жива, верно? 

По щекам Киришимы потекли слёзы. Она безусловно была счастлива за Юкину и больше не смогла сдерживать накопившееся эмоции. Уже неделю, на протяжении каждого дня, её сердце ныло, а мысли крутились вокруг самого важного — исчезновения Каору. Он не приходил в школу, не появлялся в городе и не хотел связываться с ней, полностью забыв о её существовании. 

Бедная девушка даже не знала, в чём была главная причина такого резкого разрыва. Их отношения складывались практически идеально, и юноша даже смог открыться в последний день, когда они виделись. Мэй накручивала себя с каждым днём сильнее, думая, что сама виновата в этом. Её признание в любви могло оттолкнуть Каору, который изначально не хотел иметь с ней ничего общего. 

Жестокий монстр просто воспользовался своей жертвой и пропал, не оставив после себя ничего, кроме призрачных воспоминаний. Киришима думала об этом каждую ночь, мысленно возвращаясь к тексту полученной записки. Слова благодарности эхом отзывались в уставшей голове, причиняя боль разбитому вдребезги сердцу. 

"Неужели это была ложь?.." — Мэй прижала к себе Вайолет, уткнувшись носом в её плечо. Солёные слёзы капали на чужую одежду, оставляя после себя мокрые пятнышки. Подруга улыбнулась, прижав к себе дрожащую Киришиму, и начала поглаживать ту по спине. — "Я обязана встретиться с Икари сегодня же…" 

— Юкина сможет встать на ноги. Не стоит так переживать! — слегка отстранившись, Вайолет протянула Мэй телефон, надеясь так хотя бы немного успокоить её. На экране высветилось новое сообщение от младшей подруги, которая рассказывала как сильно соскучилась по школе. В своём маленьком письме девочка даже упомянула Киришиму, сообщив, что совсем не злится на неё за случившееся. — Видишь? Только, прошу, не говори ей о смерти Нодзоми… 

— Смерти… — сердце Мэй в миг будто пронзили тысячи острых игл. До этого она ни разу не предполагала иных вариантов, почему Каору ушёл, думая лишь о том, что он намеренно её использовал. Дыхание резко сбилось, из-за чего кислород постепенно переставал поступать к мозгу. Киришима тут же вскочила с кровати, пытаясь найти свой телефон, который так и не издал ни звука за эту неделю. — Пилоты уже хоть раз умирали?! 

Голова закружилась, и Мэй рухнула на пол, ударившись коленями о деревянное покрытие. Её всю начало трясти ещё сильнее, чем когда она рыдала, узнав о состоянии Юкины. Вайолет испуганно уставилась на подругу, не понимая, что происходит. Вопрос шокировал её не меньше поведения Киришимы, отчего та даже замерла на пару секунд, осмысливая ситуацию. 

— Нет… Ещё ни одного случая не было. 

— А как же рыжая? Что с ней произошло? — девушка вытащила из кармана шорт помятую записку, сжимая её в мокрой ладони. Она не собиралась показывать её Вайолет, а потому спрятала руку за спину. — Я не видела её после нападения той летающей штуки! 

— Что случилось? Ты беспокоишься из-за Нагисы-куна? Я уверена, что он скоро придёт, — Вайолет смущённо опустила голову. Атмосфера в комнате постепенно накалялась, сбивая девушку с толку. Ей искренне хотелось успокоить подругу, но та уже окончательно перестала её слушать, выбежав в коридор. 

Спускаясь по лестнице в самый низ, Мэй слышала крики Вайолет из квартиры. Та звала её, умоляла вернуться домой, извинялась за то, что сказала нечто неправильное. Девушка игнорировала её, стараясь как можно скорее достичь улицы. 

Киришима прекрасно помнила о слухах, твердящих, что в этом же районе Токио-3 жил один из пилотов Евангелиона. Тот самый, который сейчас был главным источником правдивой информации. Мэй решила рискнуть и дождаться его рядом с домами, где в прошлый раз Нагиса сделал короткую остановку, рассматривая свет в окнах. 

Солнце уже давно спряталось за горизонт, а Луна вышла посмотреть на страдания одинокой девушки, которая скиталась по тёмным улицам в надежде встретить свою цель. Вокруг практически не было ни единой души. Богачи, жившие здесь, успели покинуть опасный город первее всех. Другие люди уже наверняка мирно спали в уютных квартирах, прижавшись к их возлюбленным. 

Примерно через час Киришима услышала чьи-то шаги по направлению к ней. Мэй тут же спряталась за ближайшими искусственными кустами и начала наблюдать за посетителями. Во тьме она плохо различала лица, а потому старалась обратить внимание на другие вещи, которые могли бы выдать Синдзи. Но она заметила вовсе не нужный объект, а девушку со светло-голубыми волосами. 

— Аянами-сан! — Мэй выпрыгнула из кустов на Рэй, отчего чуть не сбила её с ног, пусть девушка и успела увернуться. Её выражение лица было таким же, как и всегда, потому Киришима не решалась судить по нему о случившемся. — Я не хотела напугать тебя. Мне просто нужно спросить кое-что…

— Ты пришла вспороть мне живот? — с левой стороны послышался знакомый голос. Юноша апатично смотрел в пустоту, практически не выражая никаких эмоций. — Что я сделал тебе?.. Почему ты меня преследуешь?..

Киришима удивлённо уставилась на Икари и только потом осознала, что он видел содержимое её скетчбука. Ей захотелось поскорее вернуть потерянную вещь, ведь в ней хранились все самые тёплые воспоминания, связанные с любимым Каору. Девушке хватило нескольких секунд, чтобы переваривать информацию, после чего она задала вопрос, который мучил её на протяжении последней недели. 

— Где Каору? — после этих слов по щекам Синдзи потекли слёзы. Юноша медленно присел на дорогу, закрывая голову руками и бормоча что-то себе под нос. — Икари, отвечай! Это очень важно! 

— Оставь меня в покое… — парень вдруг уткнулся лицом в колени, дрожа то ли от страха, то ли от волнения. Киришима осторожно присела рядом, в надежде наконец услышать долгожданный ответ, но Синдзи продолжал молчать. 

— Прошу… Если ты злишься на тот рисунок, то я хочу извиниться. Просто скажи мне, где сейчас Каору, — Мэй потянула Икари за штанину, пытаясь обратить его взгляд на неё, на что он грубо оттолкнул девушку, громко крикнув: 

— Уйди! 

Сердце Киришимы замерло. Медленно повернув голову в сторону Аянами, девушка попыталась задать тот же самый вопрос, уже не сдерживая слёзы, которые стекали по её бледным щекам. Вся эта ситуация ясно дала понять, что Нагиса не просто пропал, но и, похоже, сотворил нечто ужасное. 

— Последний Ангел был уничтожен, — Рэй сверлила алым взглядом заплаканную девушку. Её глаза в свете Луны напомнили Мэй события роковой ночи, когда Каору нежно смотрел на возлюбленную, широко улыбаясь ей. 

— Что?.. — по телу пробежали мурашки. Киришима испугалась, что Аянами озвучит её самую страшную догадку, к которой она пришла буквально пару часов назад. Все события последнего месяца пролетели перед глазами, а в ушах стоял звон, отдалённо напоминающий голос Нагисы, повторяющий одну и ту же фразу: "Не отвергнешь ли ты меня, узнав всю правду?". 

Ангел. Каору всегда говорил о них, словно они были его братьями. Он постоянно намекал Мэй на то, что не является одним из Лилим, а она восприняла это совершенно иначе, думая, что любимый — искусственно выращенный для пилотирования ребёнок. Только в эту секунду ей стало понятно, насколько сильно она ошибалась, и лишь сейчас осознала, что полюбила такого же монстра, которых ненавидела всё время пребывания в Токио-3. 

— Нагиса-кун был убит.


End file.
